And the Snow Fell and Covered the World
by Soyokaze
Summary: AU: On the island of Leafenia, the eight Leafe Knights, responsible for maintaining the force field protecting the eight territories, coronate their new Princess of Light, the Pretear, Awayuki Himeno.
1. Coronation

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Coronation

By Soyokaze

AN: If you like Mawata a lot, you probably shouldn't read this. I've turned her into a nineteen-year-old reclusive evil male Knight. And I've twisted the whole Pretear universe for my own purposes. Please don't hurt me.

------

"Mannen, come on! We're going to miss the ceremony!"

"I know, I know! Don't rush me!"

"Shin, you're ready, right?"

The little boy next to Hajime nodded. His silken robes were soft and airy, thankfully; his six-year-old body was swathed in layers of light green that would have smothered him otherwise. His big hat kept falling over because he had not quite grown into it. He and Hajime, in his own, much thinner Knight uniform, were standing outside Mannen's open door, watching the Knight of Ice try desperately to pull a second polished white boot onto his foot while hopping towards the two Knights waiting expectantly for him.

"Goh is going to be pissed!" Hajime declared, and Shin flinched.

"You shouldn't use those words, Hajime-kun," the little Knight admonished. Hajime pursed his lips. "Sasame-oniisan doesn't like it."

"Yeah, well," Hajime replied, dismissing the subject. He grabbed Shin's hand as Mannen finally finished the last lace on his boot and took off running down the hall. Dragging the youngest Knight along behind them, the two navigated the passages of Pretear Palace. They passed each of the Knights' rooms, every door with an appropriate symbol denoting the occupant, and the many paintings, tapestries, and busts and statues decorating their home. It was a beautiful place, not so humble as they would like (with the exception of the Knight of Light), but they appreciated the lengths to which the people of the kingdoms went to make them comfortable.

The palace was in the center of their land, the island of Leafenia divided into eight clans, one for each Knight, one for each power. Kaze, Kin, Oto, Shimo, Flora, Hi, Hikari, and Mizu; each clan had their own land, and sent their own Knight to be a part of the defending force that was the Leafe Knights and their Pretear. It was like an offering, really. A child is chosen out of the ancient lineage of the clan, and delivered at the palace to grow up with the other Knights, and learn of his power, and practice the ancient art of preting with the Pretear. The child is always integrated into the family of the Leafe Knights flawlessly, as Shin had been only two years prior. The closeness the eight Knights had developed was obvious simply in seeing them interact; the younger Knights constantly referred to the older Knights as 'oniisan,' and among the older Knights there was an almost tangible protectiveness and care of their younger counterparts. Their real families were no longer allowed to see them, but their new family could almost fill that gap. It was a necessary evil, needed to protect Leafenia from the evils of the outer dimensions.

Shin was struggling to keep up with his surrogate brothers' furious pace as they turned a corner at breakneck speed. There, waiting for them at one of the many entrances to the assemblage room, was the Songbird, the Knight of Sound, Sasame. He turned anxiously as the three approached.

"It's about time you three arrived," he told them, a good-natured smile spreading across his fair face. Mannen skidded to a halt just short of him, Hajime and Shin slowing gradually. Sasame knelt, straightening Mannen's crooked collar, a gesture the Knight of Ice did not appreciate. He waved Sasame off. Sasame grinned at his stubbornness, running his hand through his short white hair. "You all have your talismans, right?"

Mannen stuck out his wrist, showing his ornate purple bracelet. Hajime waved the red lock of hair held by his own purple hair band, and Shin smiled sweetly and held up his pendant. Sasame fingered his own ear cuff, listening to the amplified sounds of the crowd behind the door to the assemblage room, sounds muffled to the three children before him.

"Where's Goh?" Hajime questioned. Sasame reached over and straightened Shin's crooked cap.

"He's inside with Hayate, Kei, and Mawata," Sasame told him, standing and herding them all towards the door. "You all remember the ceremony, right?"

"Yes, yes, Sasame, we remember!" Mannen adamantly affirmed. "Kei and Goh only made us repeat the ceremony about fifty times!"

"Calm down, Mannen," Sasame coaxed in his musical voice, "I was only asking. I understand that you are frustrated." He heard the crowd quiet as he wrapped his fingers around the handle and pushed it open a crack. "Here we go." Shin went out first, petrified, of course, but Hajime's hand on his shoulder reassured him as he walked out into the massive room.

There was a red carpet under his feet, so his small steps made no sound as he made the trek from the entrance to the altar steps. Tall, thin windows climbed from the ceiling to the floor, and a great platform sat at the opposite end of the room, topped with eight altars and in the center of those, a throne sat, made of the same purple-tinted ore as their talismans, tall and regal. These were their power centers; in times of war, the eight Knights stood at their altars and formed a barrier of Leafe to protect Leafenia. The Pretear's throne was only a centerpiece, and did not really serve a purpose other than indicating who was the Pretear.

This was the purpose of their ceremony. People flooded the room, spilling out the door and onto the grounds, all trying to catch a glimpse of the storied Knights and Pretear. There were three walkways kept clear of the wandering crowd by the lush red carpets. These were the entrance points, one for the younger Knights, Sasame, Hajime, Mannen, and Shin, and one for the older Knights, Mawata, Kei, Goh, and Hayate. The middle walkway was the one the Pretear would use to ascend to her throne. Shin remembered what Goh and Kei had told him, and stopped just short of the altar steps. People were milling all around him eagerly, and he heard a few comments made on how cute he and his young comrades were. He saw Hayate across from him at the front of the second row of Knights. The Divine Wind smiled at his small comrade. Shin, the Knight of Earth, the Gaia, smiled back.

Suddenly, there was a sound of trumpets, and the large, wooden double doors at the back of the room opened into the abruptly silent crowd. In through this door, a young woman advanced down the carpet, wearing a long, plain white gown. The gown was symbolic; this was the Pretear, a pure white canvas which would soon be colored with the myriad powers of the eight Knights. The girl looked fairly young, about fifteen or sixteen, with short pink hair bobbed cutely. Her eyes were a light shade of red, wide and wandering about the wide chamber unhindered. Her mindfulness of the ceremony did not overwhelm her amazement at the large stone chamber, decorated with tall tapestries and stained windows.

She walked up to the throne, keeping her posture straight and her feet the same distance apart. Instead of stopping, like the Knights, she walked right up the steps, turned before the throne, but did not sit. She stood, waiting for the first of the Knights to come up and take her hand. She addressed the crowd. "My name is Himeno Awayuki. I am eternally blessed by the position of Pretear that is now to be bestowed upon me. Now the ceremony will begin, and here in this room we will affirm my compatibility with each of the Knights," she recited expertly. The speech seemed so natural that there was no though that she had memorized it. The last word echoed off the stone, and Shin took a deep breath, gathered his courage for his first Pretear ceremony, and walked up the steps.

"The Gaia," Himeno said as he took his first step, smiling at the young Knight approaching her. Shin came to a halt before her, reaching up his hand to her outstretched one. As their hands met, a spark of green power erupted from their joined hands, and Shin's pendant shone. The power radiated from their contacting palms, running from Shin to Himeno and back to the Gaia. Then their fingers parted, and Shin knelt and bowed before her. Himeno smiled down at the young one, reaching a hand down to straighten his crooked hat. It was unceremonious, but no one who mattered minded. Shin stood again, and began to walk towards his own Altar of Earth, where he would stay until the ceremony is over. Shin's hand was still warm from the contact, and a smile was on his lips. This Pretear was not plain and cold like the old one; Himeno exuded a warmth and a beauty that Saihi Fenril never had.

"The Divine Wind," Himeno announced as the blue-clothed Hayate approached, long hair stirring with the slight wind around him. They took each other's hands, and a blue flash sounded, and a gust of wind fell in a wave over the crowd. They exchanged a small smile, and then Hayate turned, breaking contact abruptly. Himeno looked slightly disconcerted, but she did not let his curtness faze her.

"The Winter Frost," as Mannen climbed the platform to join hands. The room's temperature dropped a few degrees as a white spark of light climbed up their arms. Mannen grinned widely before departing for the Altar of Ice.

"The Wildfire," Himeno announced, and Goh stepped up with an energy that was contagious, grabbing Himeno's hand as if he were to give the girl a firm handshake. He undid Mannen's magic tenfold, and suddenly it was humid in the room.

"The Torrent," and a flash of blue, a slight spray dampening the first rows of the crowd.

"The Prism," a light bright enough to blind the onlookers.

"The Gilded Gray," a golden shine, and a lingering sparkle in the air.

"The Songbird," and a chime as beautiful as the sweetest music.

Sasame reached his altar shortly after, a soft smile on his face as he looked down the row at each beaming Knight. Himeno raised her hand, the hand she had taken each of the Knights' with, and gestured to the crowd. "Here is the coronation!" she shouted. "Each of our Leafe Knights has confirmed it. I will gladly and humbly accept the role of Pretear." She placed the hand over her heart, settling back into the chair, the silken white gown falling over her form like water. As she settled back, the altar erupted in color and sound, in power from each of the altars flying up through the open space in the ceiling into the sky to celebrate the crowning of a new Pretear. It was like a great show of fire-works, as the different colors exploded prismatically. Himeno looked up at the display with a joy in her eyes that warmed the heart of all present.

As expected, the hall was quickly cleared as people realized the ceremony was over and the fire-works and celebration were starting. Outside on the lawn, vendors had set up shop, blankets had been laid out, and musicians and players were waiting for the crowd to empty Pretear Palace and fill its grounds with laughter and dance.

The noise of the crowd was shut out as the great wooden doors of the assemblage hall were shut by a pair of guards. Himeno was grateful to them, for the experience had taken a lot out of her and she was thankful for the silence, but saddened that the ceremony, something she had prepared for so extensively, was now over. She slumped in her chair, letting a great sigh as she rubbed at her aching temples. She knew that if she cast a glance to either side, her Knights would be gone. Their fire-works display had also been a teleportation; they would need to reseal the gate after all of the crowd had receded.

"Awayuki-sama?" one of the guards was saying to her. "If you are tired, quarters have been prepared. The things you brought with you have already been delivered to your room."

Himeno smiled at the guard. He looked as if he were approaching middle age, and he was forced to cater to such young people. "What is your name, ojisan?"

The guard looked taken aback. "My- my name is Awaro Sugo."

"Thank you very much, Sugo-san," Himeno told him. Sugo smiled at her.

"Would you like me to show you to your room, Awayuki-sama?"

Himeno looked around at the room, empty save the second guard standing by the door, and realized that this was the first time she'd been inside the double doors. In order to keep the ceremony free of corruption, Himeno was not allowed to see where her coronation would take place. She nodded to Sugo. "Hai, Sugo-san, if it isn't too much trouble for you."

The guard grinned. "No trouble at all, Awayuki-sama."


	2. Knights

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Knights

By Soyokaze

"All right, I think that's the last." Kei placed his hand on the symbol of the Prism, the same symbol that he wore on his chest, that was engraved into the metal of the large gate. The eight symbols crossing the gate were melded gracefully with the natural pattern of the wrought-iron grating; the palace was a beautiful piece of art, right down to every detail. "Come on, we'll reseal it."

The other Knights followed his example, putting their hands over their own symbols; the Wildfire, the Divine Wind, the Songbird, the Winter Frost, the Gilded Gray, the Torrent, the Prism, and the Gaia. Each symbol lit as the respective Knight poured power into it, forming an intertwined web of power around the palace, and thus a current of power to permeate the island. The barrier of the gate and the barrier of the power centers formed a double layer defense; if the island fell, the palace would still be there for the people to take refuge in.

A moment of silence passed, and then Goh stepped back towards the palace. The kids, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin followed him like respectful children, trying to pretend they did not hear the laughter and play of the children outside the gates. The life of the Knights was to be solely dependent on each other for everything, especially companionship.

"I'm taking the kids inside," Goh announced. Sasame and Hayate followed after him. "We should introduce ourselves a little less formally to our new Pretear."

"I agree," Hayate said, and Sasame nodded. The kids seemed thrilled at the prospect of having another playmate, especially a girl. A woman's touch in the Pretear Palace after such a long absence of femininity would be nice, albeit... interesting.

Kei turned to follow, but he noticed the Gilded Gray staying behind, his hand still resting on the symbol of the Knight of Metal. The blonde Knight paused.

"Are you not going to join us, Mawata?" he said, ever suspicious of the continually straying Gilded Gray. Mawata nodded.

"I shall, I promise you," Mawata said softly, stroking the symbol in the gate as if it were a pet. "In only a moment."

"All right. The Pretear will want to meet you."

Mawata bristled. "I know that."

Kei watched him gaze into nothingness, blue eyes unfocused and longing for something just beyond his reach. The Knight of Light sighed, turning and walking back over the bridge crossing the moat to the palace. The Knight of Metal closed his eyes, feeling power running through his veins, coursing through the walls of the castle, through the very air he was breathing, and relished it, for as he was disconnected from the symbol and the rest of his comrades, his own power would be dwarfed. He would be nothing more than a part of a whole, of which he desperately did not want to be.

The ceremony had only reaffirmed his need to realize his own true power. He knew that his pursuit of greatness was against his oath as a Knight, but he did not feel any obligation to his oath as a Knight while none of the other Knights was willing to extend a hand, come to an understanding of what he felt in his heart. He wanted the power to break free of the confines of the Pretear Palace. He wanted the power to maintain this world without depending upon others. He wanted the power to see his family once again.

His hand strayed as he walked, trailing across the symbol of the Knight of Ice and stopping on the ornate Songbird. The bird softly pulsed, and a beautiful music was faint in his ears as he utilized the connection he had to the other Knights through the barrier.

He wanted many things he could never have.

------

"Here you are, Awayuki-sama," the guard said, gesturing at a wooden door with a stylized symbol that looked not unlike a white butterfly. Himeno paused before putting her hand on the door, taking a breath. She was not a member of her family anymore, she was the Pretear, plucked from the obscurity of the Kaze clan and brought to the forefront as a girl with the powers of assimilation. Someone suited to protect their world from Saihi. This was the room in which she would spend the remainder of her life, living in splendor and beauty. Having the honorific attached to her name was not something to which she was very accustomed.

The new Pretear opened the door to her new home, very pleased with what met her eyes. An incredible bed with room for five of her to sleep in stood in one corner, a splendid canopy draped in satin curtains- pink, her favorite shade- suspended overhead and the mattress overflowing with soft-looking pillows and warm-looking blankets. A polished wooden bureau and a matching wardrobe were against the adjacent wall, and she knew that upon opening the door she would find magnificent clothes that fitted her measurements perfectly. Two huge glass windows stood from floor to ceiling, as the ones in the assembly room had, and lit the room with an exceptional amount of sunlight. For nights, there were several sconces around the perimeter of the room each holding a thick candle. On the mantle above the small, but ornate fireplace, a bell for putting the candles out and a basket of matches was resting.

In the opposite corner of the room- she almost fainted- was a great fountain in the shape of an attractive woman holding her hands out as if to embrace, water running down her form into a heated ceramic basin, large enough for her to get in and swim a few good laps. It was her bath. Himeno was overwhelmed; she was used to bathing in the cold river behind her house with her sisters. Now she had a steaming basin of clean water all to herself.

"Thank you, Sugo-san!" Himeno told him, running in the room, and launching herself onto the bed. It was amazingly comfortable; it felt like landing on a cloud. "This is so wonderful!"

Sugo blushed. "You're quite welcome, Awayuki-sama."

Himeno sat up on the bed, dangling her feet over the edge. "Please, Sugo-san, just call me Himeno."

"I couldn't address the Pretear in such an informal manner, Awayuki-sama." The guard was looking considerably uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading. Himeno smiled at him.

"It's just that it makes me uncomfortable, is all," she explained softly. The guard returned her smile.

"I'm sorry," he told her, "Himeno."

Himeno's smile became a grin, and she flopped back on the bed with a silly giggle, feeling like an eight-year-old girl on the morning of Christmas. "Thank you again, Sugo-san. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all, ojousama," the man offered, bowing even though Himeno could not see him. "If you need anything else at all, only call me. I will see to it that you have everything you need." He straightened. "Hayate-sama should be here shortly to meet with you."

Himeno heard his boots clicking on the marble floor as he left her. She sighed, sinking farther down into the softest mattress she had ever laid upon, hardly believing this Pretear business was anything more than a dream. Hayate... the Divine Wind, the Knight of Wind. He was widely accepted as the leader of the Knights, though he was not the oldest or most experienced. She could hardly believe she was to be part of their family; she had watched and admired the Knights from afar, and now she was their most valued asset. Himeno could not wait to meet all of them at the banquet tonight.

Just as she was drifting off, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. The guard had left her door open, probably because it was so stuffy in the room. She could not imagine it had been used often; the discovery of a Pretear was a supposedly rare occurrence. The footsteps neared her room, and she heard them stop just outside her doorway.

"Himeno-san! Hime-"

"Sh! Mannen, she's asleep!"

"Yes, Hayate, perhaps we should wait till tonight? She's most likely exhausted."

It was the Knights! Himeno sprang out of bed. "I'm not asleep, just resting!"

She could tell she nearly startled the children out of their wits. Before her stood seven of the eight Knights, some changed out of their formal attire. The children were dressed in clothes colored to their suitable element, breeches and long shirts that made them look a great deal more normal than their uniforms. The Knight of Sound stood behind the children dressed in simple white robes, the smallest Knight clinging to his hand. The Knights of Fire, Wind, and Light stood beside the other four, still dressed formally in their uniforms. They were all looking at her skeptically. She waved at them slightly, smiling. "Just resting. I was waiting for you guys!"

"We thought we should come and introduce ourselves, Himeno-san," the Knight of Fire said, a warm smile on his face. Himeno had the impression that this was the father figure, this was the loving personality who watched over the Knights. The Knight of Fire was a man Himeno knew she would instantly like. "My name is Goh. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Kei, the Knight of Light," said the man next to him continued. He was a feminine man with dark skin and hair the color of his precious Light, but his eyes were full of stoic intelligence. Kei was the planner, the strategist; there was a firm set of his jaw that showed a blunt determination. "I hope you will be comfortable here."

"I am Hayate," the Divine Wind recited, a bit colder than Himeno would have thought of him. The man's blue eyes spoke of restrained kindness. There was something the Knight of Wind was hiding, and the Knights around him knew of it, she could tell. Hayate was going to take some cracking, but Himeno was definitely up for the challenge.

"My name is Sasame," said the white-robed Knight next to him. Like Goh, this boy's eyes were warm and that warmth was evident as he smiled softly at her, but there was a vulnerability about him that the others did not exude. The Songbird did not want to fight anyone, she could tell, but it was also shown in the way he held the Gaia's hand that he would protect with all he had. "Please let us know if you need anything at all, Himeno-san."

"I'm Mannen, and this is Hajime and Shin," the Knight of Ice announced, and Hajime protested.

"I can introduce myself, Mannen!"

Himeno chuckled. These were the little ones, the children of the Knights, the band that stuck together through thick and thin. Himeno got up from the bed, coming and kneeling before the children. "You guys look awfully young to be doing such dangerous work."

"Well, Shin hasn't reached the double digits yet," Mannen conceded, but then repeated with vigor, "but I'm nearly thirteen!"

"And I'm eleven!" Hajime chimed in. Himeno smiled at them.

"Well, then, I take it back," she told the two, who seemed satisfied. She stood again. "Who's the oldest, here?"

Goh raised his hand as she expected. "Twenty years." He grinned. "I'm getting old."

Kei put his hand to his chest. "Mawata is nineteen, Hayate and myself have eighteen years of age, and Sasame has sixteen years."

"Oh, you've got one year on me, Sasame-kun," Himeno added, making the Knight of Sound blush. "I'm Himeno, and it is wonderful to meet you all." Then something struck her. "Mawata- the Knight of Metal? Where is he?"

"He will be seeing us later, at the banquet." Kei said, and everyone looked at him quizzically. "He wasn't feeling well after the ceremony."

"Oh," Sasame remarked, "perhaps we should go see to him."

"No," Kei replied, a smidgeon too quickly. "He just wants to rest. That's all."

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted only a moment, before Goh took over. "Well, guys, what can we do to occupy our time until dinner?" He scratched his head through his mass of brown and red hair, standing on end as if it were really aflame. "Himeno, have you seen the courtyard?"

"No," Himeno said, clapping her hands together at the prospect of seeing the beauty of the grounds. If this was what the palace looked like on the inside, it must have been even better on the outside. "Let's go outside!"

"All right, this way," Goh said, offering Himeno his arm. Hayate made to follow them, but Kei moved away from the group.

"I'm going to reconfigure the pattern for the power centers," Kei explained. "I never finished out the programming before the ceremony. We're lucky the fire-works display went off without a hitch."

"All right," Hayate answered. Sasame gave Shin's hand a squeeze.

"If we're going outside, why don't we fetch your kite, Shin?" the Songbird asked, and his little companion nodded in earnest. Hajime and Shin followed Goh, Hayate, and Himeno, and Kei departed for the power centers, while Sasame and Shin headed back to the Gaia's room to retrieve his toy.

The chatter of Goh and Himeno faded into soft echoes as Sasame and Shin traveled back to get the kite. It was a beautiful day with just enough breeze to carry Shin's kite high into the sky. Of course, if Hajime and Mannen did not help him with it, the toy might just carry Shin away with it, but the other two children would be more than happy to assist their younger friend, Sasame felt sure.

The tiny grip on his right hand tightened. "There's Mawata-san, oniisan."

Sasame looked up to see the dark Knight of Metal heading toward them, looking as depressed as ever. Sasame had no idea why the man was always so deep in melancholy. He decided Mawata needed a bit of cheering up.

"Mawata-san!" Sasame called as Mawata was just about to turn a corner. The blue-haired man looked up from his daze, a sort of dulled happiness in his eyes as he caught sight of the two younger Knights. Sasame and Shin approached him.

"We're going to get Shin's kite and play out in the courtyard. Himeno wanted to see the gardens and everything," the Songbird explained. "Would you like to come out with us, Mawata-san?"

The Knight of Metal reached forward and flicked a lock of Sasame's white hair from his face. "I'd much rather you sing a song for me, Sasame."

Sasame was taken aback. "Well, I will probably sing tonight after dinner- if that's all right?" Mawata sighed. "Come outside with us! It might make you feel a bit better to be outdoors."

Mawata's blue eyes looked at the marble floor. "I think I'll go to my room and rest, Sasame, thank you."

Sasame's eyebrows furrowed in worry as he watched Mawata go down the hall. Shin tugged at his arm. "Is Mawata-san okay?"

"I believe he will be fine, Shin," Sasame replied, erasing the concern from his face. He did not want the younger ones alarmed. "Let's go find your kite."


	3. Palace Memories

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Palace/ Memories

By Soyokaze

"Wow!" Himeno was exclaiming as Goh took her on a tour through the rose garden. "This place is beautiful!"

"Hayate, Shin, Sasame, and I take painful care with these gardens. It's our pride and joy." At the exit of the rose garden, where the flower gardens spilled into a great lawn with delicately carved benches spread about, there was a trellis gateway, intertwined thickly with white flowers. "These are morning glories." He took one of the half-open blooms softly between his fingertips. "They've already begun to close. It's late in the day."

"I can't tell you how wonderful all this is, Goh," Himeno remarked, sniffing at one of the blooms, inhaling their scent. "I'm so unaccustomed to this kind of royal treatment." She glanced at the tall stone wall that separated them from the outside clan territories. "I feel kind of like a pariah, now."

Goh pursed his lips. "I know what you mean. We all do." He walked her forward onto the lawn, where Hayate was sitting on a bench, watching Hajime and Mannen practice their power and spar with each other. Shin and Sasame emerged from some other corner of the garden, Shin holding tightly to his little blue kite. The two waved, Hajime and Mannen rushed towards their younger friend to help him fly it. Sasame shouted something unintelligible to Hayate, walking over to him and sitting on the bench beside him as the Knights of Ice and Water took charge of their nine-year-old friend.

Goh continued. "We all wish we could see our families, even just an old friend. But that is our burden." He smiled as Sasame reached over and took Hayate's hand, saying something to his friend. "We try and help each other as best we can. It certainly isn't lonely."

Himeno had seen the gesture also, and pursed her lips, a hand moving to scratch her chin thoughtfully. "I hope I'm not being too forward, Goh-san-"

"Just call me Goh, Himeno," he said, walking up beside her. "We're family now."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Himeno conceded, grinning. She cast a curious glance in Hayate and Sasame's direction. "Anyway, I hope I'm not asking too personal of a question, but-" her eyes went to where Sasame's fingers intertwined with Hayate's, "are those two- not that there would be anything wrong with it, of course- but... are they?" she finished sheepishly. Goh looked puzzled for a moment. He looked at his new Pretear, then followed her eyes to his fellow Knights, then back to Himeno.

"Hayate and Sasame?" he questioned, when suddenly the meaning of her question hit him. "Oh, no, no, Himeno!" he replied, chuckling as she blushed. "Sasame is really touchy-feely with everyone. Don't get the wrong idea."

Himeno laughed nervously. "Oh, all right. Not that I would mind it, of course. I'm open to anything. Just curiosity getting the better of me."

"That's all right," Goh told her. "You can ask us anything. Don't be shy."

Again, a nervous giggle escaped Himeno's lips. "Thanks!"

Goh smiled again- Himeno noticed that he did that a great deal. He smiled as if he understood everything and was telling her everything would be fine. It was a great comfort to know she was living with a person like him. He headed down the hill. "Come on," he told her, "let's go join everyone else."

Himeno nodded happily, practically skipping after him. This was turning out wonderfully. A year earlier, when her parents had brought her before the clan chief like all the other parents of the Kaze clan had brought their children, she never imagined there was anything special about her, much less that the power of assimilation running through her veins. It had been at least ten years since the last active Pretear, and she had never thought she would be the one to end the slump. Her father had nearly broken down right there in the Kaze throne room, while her mother- stepmother- was a bit less excited. She had brought her own daughters along, hoping one of those would be chosen as Pretear. She was disappointed, but it was still a great honor that reflected upon her family. Himeno's stepmother had never liked her. Himeno suspected she was glad to be rid of her stepdaughter.

She had spent the last year practicing her assimilation with normal humans, in which case she did not gain any powers or special abilities, but it helped her to become more accustomed to the voice and the presence in the back of her head.

When she had used the assimilation technique for the first time, she remembered she had actually passed out from the pain it caused her. Preting gave her a headache like none other, but the pain lessened as she learned to control the second soul within her, as she learned to concentrate it into a presence at the back of her skull, learned to hear the words without hearing the thoughts. That had been the hardest part. When the presence inside her spoke, she heard it loud and clear, but most times she heard the jumbled words of their thoughts also. She had learned to barricade those thoughts, so she only heard the spoken words. It was a difficult task, to be sure, but Himeno accomplished it in less than her allotted year, and she had now gone through with the ceremony, and become the prestigious Pretear.

"Sasame, Hayate!" Goh called, and the two turned and saw them heading down the hill.

"Goh-oniisan!" Sasame greeted him, as the children behind him got their kite up off the ground and on its way into the sky. "Himeno-san!"

"Just Himeno, Sasame," she corrected him, taking a seat on a bench next to the one the Knights of Sound and Wind had positioned themselves. Sasame nodded, his gentle violet eyes shining in the sun.

"Yes, Himeno," he conceded. His attention was suddenly diverted as Shin began wailing at the other end of the courtyard as the string of his kite flew from his hands. Mannen and Hajime were desperately trying to catch it. Sasame stood, eyebrows furrowing.

"Hayate? Could you?" he requested enigmatically, turning to his companion. Hayate chuckled at his proposition, lifting a hand almost lazily. The wind carrying Shin's kite away immediately died down to almost nothing. The kite fell indifferently, gliding easily into the grass. Meanwhile, Sasame had gotten Shin up and was drying his tears. Hajime and Mannen ran over to retrieve the toy.

As Shin saw what happened, he looked in Hayate's direction. "Thank you, Hayate-oniisan!"

"No problem, Shin," Hayate called back, and the little boy's face lit up. Shin ran over to where Hajime and Mannen were readjusting the strings of the geometric kite, leaving Sasame sitting in the grass, his robes settling around him like little bits of fluffy cloud. Goh chuckled, making his way to sit next to Himeno on the stone bench.

"Well, that was awful sweet of you, Hayate," Himeno remarked, watching the three boys fiddle with the kite strings. A faint blush appeared on the Knight of Wind's cheeks; Himeno was glad to see it. Hayate seemed much too serious for someone of his age. Himeno knew there was a scar on his heart somewhere; she was determined to overcome it. "You two need to tell me about yourselves! I don't know a thing about you."

Goh sighed, his eyes moving between the four younger Knights out on the lawn. "I came here when I was about nine. My mom was a housewife, my dad was a healer. I had a little brother, too," he added, a kind of sad look in his eyes, "and I miss him. But now I have a lot of little brothers to take care of.

"I always wanted to be a healer like my dad. He died right before I came to this place. My mother brought me before the Hi chieftain when my dad died, hearing that the Knight of Fire had perished in a previous battle. I'd always shown a strong capacity for it- the Hi Fire technique. Then I came here." Again, the wide, warm smile. "I hear my mother has remarried since then. I hope she and my little brother are happy."

"I'm sure they are," Himeno offered, and Goh glanced at her, letting her know he appreciated it. He leaned forward on his knees, looking towards the other Knight.

"How about you, Hayate? Feel like pouring your heart out?"

"Not particularly." Himeno's face fell. "I had two older sisters and two parents. As far as I know, they're faring well."

"Two sisters?" Himeno repeated. "I've got two sisters, too. Well, two stepsisters- my mother died and my father remarried. My stepmother and I never really hit it off," she added, with a little giggle. "I bet she's glad to see me gone."

"I'm sure that's not the case, Himeno," Goh offered. Hayate nodded.

"Yeah, I know," replied Himeno, waving the subject off. "What about the younger ones? How long have they been here?"

"Mannen has been here just about his whole life. He passed the test at the age of two."

Himeno's eyes widened. "Two years old? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I know," Goh said, a fatherly sort of pride in his voice. "He's on his way to becoming one of the most powerful Knights in a long time. Just don't tell him that," the red-haired man added with a laugh. "We don't know anything about his family."

"It's probably better that he doesn't remember," Hayate chimed in. "He doesn't miss anyone."

Himeno propped her elbow on her knee. "That's still so sad."

Goh nodded. "Hajime came when he was five; he was an orphan since birth, and luckily his teacher recognized his talent before it was wasted. Shin's only been here a little over a year. His mother was very reluctant to let him go- he was her only child."

"I expect that he's still feeling the heartache," Hayate mused in a show of sympathy. Shin ran back to Sasame as Mannen took over the kite-flying, practically flying into Sasame's arms. The Knight of Sound mussed the little boy's blonde hair affectionately. "But we're helping him deal with it."

"Sasame's powers weren't discovered until he was about Hajime's age. He came to the Oto temple on his own; his family had nothing to do with it. I heard they mistreated him pretty badly. He doesn't like to speak of it."

Himeno looked out on the youngest four Knights with new eyes; Hajime and Mannen running about and demonstrating how high they could get the kite to go into the sky; Sasame sitting in the fresh green grass with Shin cuddled contentedly in his lap. The Knight of Earth laughed as Hajime toppled over and Mannen kept on running, the kite only a speck in the sky.

"They all look so happy, now," she observed, "but those stories, they're so sad."

"They are happy here," remarked the Knight of Fire.

Hayate leaned back against the bench, his lips twitching into a small smile. "We plan for them to stay that way."

Himeno cast gently smiling eyes one him. "You're a sweetheart," she remarked, making Hayate blush. "Both of you are," she added, looking to Goh. "I want to thank you guys for answering my questions. I don't mean to pry. I've only been here a couple of hours! But my curiosity just gets the better of me."

"That's all right, Himeno," Goh reaffirmed. "We don't mind at all. For you to be part of this, especially such an integral part as the Pretear, curiosity is good. You should know everything about us."

Hayate smirked. "And Kei's curiosity gets the best of him constantly."

"Oh, yes, Kei and Mawata," Goh suddenly realized. "Well, Kei adjusted rather well. He had the ancient schematics of our altars to keep him occupied. He's always studying old scrolls or pouring over notes. Don't think badly of him if he's a bit coarse with you. He's just a blunt person."

"The worst part of this whole thing for Kei was that he had to leave his schooling," the Knight of Wind added, seeming to become more at ease around the new Pretear. Goh nodded.

"Yeah. He was a prodigy in academics. He was in the highest levels at age ten."

The Pretear's eyebrows rose. "Age ten! The Knights are full of amazing children!"

"Kei knows it, too," Hayate interjected. "He's so full of himself he's overflowing." Himeno laughed.

"Mawata is a different case," Goh continued, his eyes dulling. "He's been here as long as I have, but he's never really told about his family, or himself, or really opened up to anyone."

"Except Sasame," said Hayate, his voice carrying the tiniest bit of what seemed to be anger to Himeno, but it did not seem likely to her that Sasame was the person at whom that anger was directed. Goh pursed his lips.

"Yeah," he confirmed softly. Himeno got the impression that there was something she should know. Again, the feeling that the Knights were keeping something from her. "Mawata has always been very secretive, and he seems to be constantly depressed. We've tried to get him to open up, but eventually I learned to just let him do his own thing."

"Maybe I can fix that," Himeno announced, rubbing her hands together at the thought of a challenge. Goh smiled at her, his eyes expressing a gladness that she was willing to try, but a doubt that she could succeed.

As Mannen and Hajime reeled in Shin's kite, a woman from the palace came out through the Morning Glory arch, dressed in a white apron.

"Hayate-sama, Goh-sama!" she shouted, wiping her hands on her apron. "Dinner is prepared!"

Goh turned and gave the woman a wave. "Thank you, Aroshi-san."

"Don't you boys let it get cold," she told him with a wink, turning and heading back into the castle. Goh turned.

"Sasame! Shin! Hajime! Mannen!" he called, reminding Himeno comically of an old man calling his grandchildren. "Come on, the banquet is prepared!"

Sasame hoisted Shin up in his arms and headed towards them while the other two young Knights gathered up their kite. Mannen grabbed the rolls of kite string while Hajime carried the kite over his head.

"We'll be back!" Mannen shouted over his shoulder as they both headed around the edge of the gardens.

"We're just going to put this up!" Hajime added. Sasame and Shin crossed the lawn and had joined the other three.

"I'm glad we're going in," Shin declared, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry."

Sasame laughed. "We will have dinner soon, Shin."

"Let's go find Kei," Hayate suggested, and Goh immediately agreed.

"If we don't go get him, he'll work clear through next week."


	4. Pretear Memories

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Pretear/ Memories

By Soyokaze

After they pulled Kei from the disassembled workings of his power center (a tough task indeed), they headed down the corridor, showing Himeno each room and its purpose on the way.

The dining hall was just as beautiful a room as Himeno's chamber. It featured a long, polished wooden table spread with an intricately crocheted tablecloth. On top of the tablecloth was a spread of the most delectable food Himeno had ever laid eyes on. She was truly in heaven. Fresh fruits, smoked meats trimmed with broiled vegetables, baked bread still warm from the oven- it was more than she ever could have asked for.

"This is awesome!" Himeno nearly squealed as Hayate pulled out a chair at the head of the table for her. She looked down the table, noticing that there were at least double the number of chairs needed to seat the Knights and herself. "Hayate, why are there so many extra seats?"

"The cooks and everyone eat with us," the Knight of Wind explained, taking the seat between her and Sasame. "We all have dinner at the same time."

Himeno was extremely pleased with this, clapping her hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful! So I'll get to meet everyone else!"

Hayate nodded, a grin on his face. Sasame was seated on his other side, and Kei next to him, with Mannen on the end. At her other side was Goh, next to Shin, who sat on a taller chair than the rest due to his small size, and Hajime sat across from Kei, and Mawata rounded out the eight. A small bowl of soup sat on top of a large plate at each place, steam still rising from the liquid. Himeno leaned forward to take a sniff at hers; it smelled absolutely wonderful, of onions and steamed tomatoes.

From other corners of the room the help began spilling in; only the cooks had remained in their work clothing. All the others had changed into plainclothes, looking just like a crowd of townspeople flooding in to eat with the Knights. They looked comfortable; it reminded Himeno that she was still wearing the silky gown she had been wearing during the ceremony.

It only took a moment for everyone to be seated. At the other end of the table, opposite Himeno, sat Aroshi, still in her apron. She was a friendly-looking woman, of stout build, but not fat, like a tower that would never be toppled. If Goh was the father of this family, Aroshi was the mother. Her face was very pretty, and her eyes had the same kind of tough love reflected in them as the Knight of Fire's as they traveled up and down the rows of people. She reached forward, picking up the wine glass in front of her. Himeno noticed with a chuckle that not all the wine glasses contained wine; hers, Sasame's, Shin's, Hajime's, and Mannen's were filled with water. She found it funny that with all the responsibility placed upon such young shoulders that the kitchen staff still kept the alcohol consumption age in mind.

Aroshi lifted her wine glass, the liquid shining in the candlelight from the chandelier above them. "I propose a toast, everyone!" she announced, and at once everyone at the table lifted their glasses. Himeno hurriedly followed suit. "To our new Pretear!"

A resounding "Hear, hear!" and Himeno's cheeks turned as red as the soup before her. A young man seated near Mannen stood, raising his glass higher.

"Come on, say a few words for us, Pretear-sama!" he exclaimed, and the pink-haired girl recognized him as Awaro Sugo, the guard who had earlier shown her to her quarters. Himeno felt what seemed like all of the blood in her body rush to her cheeks. Nonetheless, she made an attempt at retaining dignity, and stood, one hand at the table, one lifting her water glass to the candle-lit chandelier.

"I want to thank you all for welcoming me so completely to this family," she said, choosing her words with caution, but also with her heart. "I am very honored to be in this position, and I'll do my best to be the very best Pretear I can be!"

A cheer went up around the table from both Knights and staff, and Himeno sat down, beaming. She took a sip of her water as everyone else took a drink from their own glasses, sinking into easy chatter amongst themselves. She drank deeply without even realizing it, feeling a restorative quality present in the seemingly normal, clear liquid. Her surprise must have been evident on her face as she pulled the glass from her lips, because Kei instantly spoke up with an explanation.

"It's a mild healing concoction, mixed in with the regular water," he told her. "It's just a precautionary thing."

"It's like mother's milk," said Goh, beating his chest in a rather goofy fashion. "Makes the little ones grow big and strong." He leaned in to Himeno, swirling the red liquid in his glass. "And relaxes us older ones a bit," he whispered to her with a wink. Himeno puzzled for a moment, and then realized he was referring to the alcohol and giggled. She lifted her glass and the two of them clinked their goblets together, taking another large swig each.

By then, everyone had started on the soup, occasionally conversing with each other. Himeno was pleased to note that status had nothing to do with the way the chatter was distributed, even though one half of the table was Knights and one half help; the two halves consorted frequently with each other. There was no tension in the room whatsoever. Only Mawata, the sullen Knight of Metal, sat soundlessly sipping the steaming soup, not participating in any of the many conversations.

Hayate noticed the object of her attention. "Don't mind him, Himeno," he leaned over and whispered, and while Himeno was glad to see that he would finally speak directly to her, she was concerned at what his words meant.

"But he seems so sad," she insisted, keeping her voice low. Hayate shook his head slowly.

"He has always been that way," explained Hayate, "and he's far too stubborn to lower himself to consorting with the likes of us." The bitterness in his words did not escape Himeno. "Trying to get close to him only has negative consequences."

Then the Knight of Wind went back to his soup. Himeno looked over again at the somber Mawata, and her frown did not escape the others present at the table. Sasame leaned in her direction, placing a hand on Kei's shoulder in the process. It seemed to Himeno that the Knight of Light ordinarily would have minded an invasion of his personal space, but Kei seemed willing to tolerate the hand on his shoulder, since it was Sasame's.

"Himeno, are you okay? You look upset," the Knight of Sound observed, his voice like music as he addressed her. Himeno smiled, noticing the Knight of Metal finally paying some attention to the conversation as Sasame spoke.

"No, Sasame-kun," she replied, making the Knight blush again, "I'm fine. Just burned my tongue a little," she falsely explained, sticking said tongue out. "My thoop's a liddle hot thtill."

The Songbird seemed satisfied, and returned her smile softly. "Yes, it is, but it's very good, isn't it?" Himeno nodded. Sasame proceeded to turn and compliment the soup chef, a buxom brunette who blushed and waved off his attention. The housekeeper next to her elbowed her, making a low swooning sound, earning himself a swift smack. Himeno laughed.

For the rest of the delicious meal, Himeno carefully watched the Knights around her, following their example, setting her soup bowl to her right side and filling her plate as portions were divvied out, but being careful not to seem like a pig on her first night. Her raging appetite could wait for now, until the crowd was more accustomed to her.

When the meal was over, the plainclothed staff left, bidding good bye to fellow staff and Knights alike. The kitchen staff cleared the table as the Knights stood, Kei bidding Hayate and Goh to follow him to their power altars and see the progress he had made, leaving the children in Sasame's care, and Mawata disappeared before Himeno could even see in what direction he had gone. Himeno was left with the younger Knights as Sasame helped Shin down from his high chair.

"Himeno, we'll probably go to the den now, because Hajime and Mannen have some studies to complete," he explained, choosing to ignore the moans of disappointment made by the two younger Knights. "You're welcome to follow, if you want. We have a great many books to choose from, not only school texts."

"Yeah!" Mannen suddenly interjected. "Let's study some of those other books! I'm tired of school texts!"

"Yeah!" Hajime agreed. Sasame rose an eyebrow, but that soft smile remained on his face.

"You know what Goh would do if he heard you say that?"

"Yup," Mannen answered, nodding, "but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Mannen!" Sasame made to scold, but a laugh was still in his voice.

"Aw, come on, Sasame-oniisan," Mannen stuck out his bottom lip, making puppy eyes and trying to butter Sasame up with a little bit of the 'younger brother' factor. Sasame grinned.

"Mannen, when you're older, you'll understand the value of a good education," he attested, and Mannen frowned.

"You're only three years older than me!"

"Mannen, the quicker you do it, the quicker it gets over with."

"He's right, Mannen," Himeno added with a sly smile. "You should listen to big brother."

Mannen groaned again, as Hajime did, but the two resigned themselves to their need to study, knowing somewhere in their immaturity knew that they did not want to be uneducated in their older years.

"And that sounds good," the Pretear replied. "Goh showed me around the grounds, but besides the little bit I learned on the way to dinner I don't know much about the inside of this place."

Sasame smiled. "Well, I can help you a little with that. I spend most of my free time in our library."

"I really love to read, too," Himeno told him, but suddenly something struck her. "Oh, Sasame, you can take the kids ahead. I forgot something I had to do, but I'll join you in a moment."

Sasame nodded to her. "All right," he affirmed, taking Shin's hand. Hajime and Mannen reluctantly followed him to their schooling hour. Himeno gave a polite nod to the two girls cleaning the table, before heading down the hall that would lead her to her room.

In her haste to spend time with her new 'family,' she had forgotten all about unpacking the small crate of belongings that she had brought with her. As she progressed down the hall, seeing all the different doors with the symbols of the Knights, Kei's being the closest door to her own. She noticed with curiosity that Mawata's door was cracked the slightest bit. On her way to her own room, she slowed a little, peeking through the small crack between the door and the frame, telling herself that it was not _really _spying, because _he _was the one who left the door open.

All she really managed to see was the Knight of Metal, sitting in the wooden chair at his desk. His face was pointed towards the window, moonlight shining on him as he looked out. A paper was in his hands, but he was not looking at it. His attention was focused on whatever was outside the window. She could not see what it was...

And then she passed by the door, and returning for another glance would have made it veritable spying. So Himeno relented to her conscience, simply continuing to her own room and trying to forget whatever it was that she had seen. It was wrong of her to look like that.

Himeno put the thoughts out of her mind, instead focusing her attention on the small crate of belongings that sat in the corner of the room, seemingly engulfed by the wonder around it. She walked over to it, kneeling. Simply the smell of it seemed to awaken the nostalgia of not so long ago.

She shook her head. If she was already thinking back on her family life, she would never be able to focus on her Pretear duty. Himeno took a deep breath, deciding to allow herself one final bout with her memories, and then set them aside for the occasional peek, and to dwell on them no further.

As she reached her pale hands into the crate, the first thing she felt was the soft linen of her old pajamas. She lifted them out, savoring the feel of the old fabric, which felt less foreign than the satiny dress she was currently clothed in. The pajamas had little embroidered tulips on them, ones she had done herself (and while the stitching was not top notch, it was fair enough to suit her). They awoken memories of her father's old nickname for her, one she despised and longed for at the same time. Tulip-head, in honor of her perky hairstyle. Not too witty or endearing, but it was her father's nickname for her, and she would miss it.

She gathered the pajamas in her left arm, reaching her right one in and feeling the crisp pages of a book crinkling between her fingers. Her old journal. She drew it out, placing it with the pajamas, thinking of all the great experiences she would be able to fill it with now.

The sun was setting outside her window; day was almost gone, and thus would commence her first night in Pretear Palace. She stood, placing the journal and her ink pen on the bureau and laying her pajamas on her bed. They would be comfortable to sleep in, especially since she was sleeping in a bed to which she was so unaccustomed. Then she returned for perhaps the most important item in the crate, one carefully placed so that neither journal nor clothing nor any of the other small memorabilia in the crate would crush or harm it.

A small ceramic pot, a healthy shrub of purple flowers blooming from it. Himeno smiled. This was the flower that Himeno and her mother planted when she was only a tiny girl, much younger even than Shin, and she had kept careful care of it, especially after her mother had died. She would always keep it with her, no matter what.

She placed the pot carefully on the windowsill, spreading the curtains so they would harm the delicate blossoms.

_You okay for now, Mom?_ she thought, reminding herself to bring back a cup of water for the plant after she spent some time with the guys in the den. She brushed her fingers affectionately over the purple flowers.

The rest of the small items in the crate, a little statuette, some pictures- they could wait until later. Himeno smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress, and exited, shutting the door to her room behind her.


	5. Song

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Song

By Soyokaze

She heard Mannen reciting math tables all the way down the hall; the boy was saying them so fast and so loud that it was entirely possible that the whole palace was hearing him. She walked in to see a blazing fire alight in the fireplace, in front of which was a small table surrounded by plush futons. Himeno took a look around to see that the walls of the large room were plastered with shelves and shelves of books, the only exception being the large windows at intervals in the room. Moonlight shone in generously; it was now nighttime.

"Himeno-oneesan!" Shin was the one who greeted her. Sasame was sitting on his knees on the floor next to the small table, seemingly checking Mannen as he recited his tables, while Hajime sat next to him with an ink pen, composing something on a sheet of paper. He looked at it for a moment, chewing on the end of his writing utensil, which Himeno did not think could be very healthy for him, before scratching something out and rewriting it with new vigor. Shin was again nestled in Sasame's lap, a position of which he seemed very fond. Himeno thought it adorable how attached the Knight of Earth seemed to be to the Knight of Sound. Shin waved a hand at his 'big sister.'

"Yeah, I just had to unpack a few things in my room," Himeno explained, eyes still wandering about the room, as Sasame looked up. He brightened as she entered.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" he asked, seeing her eyes bright as she took in their library. "Help yourself to any one you like." She nodded, coming around to rest on one of the futons. She suddenly noticed that Sasame had donned a pair of spectacles sometime between dinner and study. He noticed her sudden attention to them, and readjusted them on his nose.

"Only for reading," he offered. "My eyesight is not the best."

Something about the way he said it, even though Mannen kept on reciting his tables, eager to be over with the exercise, and Hajime kept on writing in earnest, and Shin settled back into Sasame's robes, and everything went on normally, caused Himeno to hear the pain in his voice. She remembered what Goh had said earlier, and bit her lip. Sasame, luckily, did not notice her; he went back to checking his young pupil's tables with that same small smile. As he turned back, she saw the small pink scrape of a scar just above his temple, nearly hidden by his white bangs. But Himeno knew, instantly, that Sasame had probably had damn good vision before-

_I heard they mistreated him pretty badly_

Himeno suddenly shut the thoughts out of her head. Sasame was no longer dwelling on it, he was happy, so she should not dwell on it either. When she looked at Hajime, she did not see an orphan; she saw a smiling, happy child who only wanted to be like his 'older brothers.' When she looked at Mannen, she did not see a parentless child; she saw a growing young man who knew the potential of his power and was working hard to realize it fully. It was just like with her own past; they were all new people now.

"What are you writing, Hajime?" she asked, ready to be rid of such dark thoughts. Hajime did not even look up; he was focused.

"It's a short thing Kei's making me do," he explained, seeming awfully put out. "I'm supposed to compare Hayate's powers to his, _practically_. He says he wants me to 'analyze and adapt.' And hopefully by the time I finish this, I'll know what he means."

Himeno laughed as the Knight of Water licked his lips, fully intent on showing Kei who could show who by writing the best paper he could. At that moment, Mannen finished reciting his tables, and Sasame shut his book.

"All right, Mannen, you're finished. And you did that thing for Kei, too, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I finished that way earlier," Mannen told him, waving off Sasame's suspicion. He placed his own book on top of Sasame's and stood, walking over and flopping down next to Himeno on the couch. "Himeno, you should ditch the books." He made a gesture with his foot towards the stack his and Sasame's texts had made. "They're really boring."

Sasame turned to him, gently remarking, "Come on, Mannen, it's not all that bad." He put a finger to his lips. "Quiet so Hajime can finish," he added softly. The Knight of Water looked up from his paper, sulking.

"Sasame, can't I finish this tomorrow?" he asked pitifully. The Knight of Sound looked empathetic.

"Hajime," he said nonetheless, but still Hajime pushed.

"I promise I'll finish it first thing tomorrow, before breakfast, even," he begged. "I've been working really hard all night."

"Well, that's true," Sasame conceded as Hajime held up the paper to reveal lines upon lines of surprisingly neat penmanship. "I suppose it's all right. Only for tonight, though."

Hajime looked like he could have kissed Sasame just then, but he only opened the top textbook of the stack, inserted his paper into it, and had just replaced his pen in the small tray on the table when a voice came from the door.

"That, Sasame, is why we should stop trusting you with the tutoring."

The voice was blunt, to the point, but a soft laugh accompanied it. It was not a true scold, just a poke; and Sasame's wide smile told Himeno that all the other Knights must have been joining them.

"Kei," he addressed the older Knight as Kei took a seat on the sofa adjacent to Mannen's and Himeno's. But Kei was smiling, letting Hajime know that no harm was done, and he was not to be punished. Goh and Hayate also emerged, taking a seat on the third futon, so that all of them had occupants. "He promises he'll finish it."

"I believe him," Kei insisted, "but you go far too easy on them."

Sasame only laughed softly, Shin nestling closer to him, nearly asleep. His little eyelids were fluttering open and shut. "What progress did you make with the altars, Kei?"

Kei pursed his lips, and Himeno prepared herself for an extensive scientific explanation. "The technology is so old, but so advanced, it's hard to decipher it based on the technology we have today. I've been trying to modify the power converters so we can expend less energy and get more results. The wiring is made of some alloy that I've never seen before, as I've told you, so it's difficult to find out what exactly the alloy's purpose is and how far I can go without damaging some part of it." He gestured to a couple of rolled up parchments that were in his lap. "These have helped immeasurably. I managed to configure my own so I got about 30% more of the attack output for the same input, but until I determine that it's stable to use in battle, I'm going to leave the rest of the altars in their original state."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to use it in real battle, Kei?" Mannen spoke up. Himeno was impressed that someone of his age understood so completely the workings of his position. The Pretear herself had not picked up on the possible danger.

Kei nodded. "Yes, of course. This whole project is dangerous while Saihi is still active. But if I succeed in what I'm trying to do, it will be a great burden lifted from us. You remember when Goh nearly died from the last strike?"

Mannen nodded solemnly, his eyes flicking to the Knight of Fire briefly. Goh did not seem fazed by the mention of his near demise. He only continued paying casual attention to what Kei had to say.

"It was because he had to exert so much Leafe to combat Saihi's ice crystals. It was only lucky he had the good sense to back out when he did."

"I remember how sick he got," Hajime piped up.

"Yes. If I can correctly reconfigure the innards of the altars, it will take a much longer period of time for us to become so ill. We can fight against Saihi for many more hours than we can now."

"It would be a great improvement to having one Knight focus his energy so often," Hayate added, gesturing to Goh, who nodded.

"Oooh," Mannen said, sounding only fairly impressed. He leaned back in his seat, thinking on what he had just been told. "So, Goh won't have to do it by himself? We can all help him because we don't have to use so much Leafe?"

"Exactly." Kei stood, placing the scrolls in a shelf chock full of them in no particular order. He turned to the fireplace, grabbing a poker and nudging at the raging flames. "It will take me some time, though."

"That sounds really difficult, Kei," Himeno spoke up. "Next time, would I be able to watch your work?"

"Why not?" he replied, returning to his seat. "I always love an audience."

Hajime yawned, laying his head down on the table, but making an obvious effort to stay awake. Sasame looked from the Knight of Water to the slumbering Gaia in his arms. "It seems the younger ones are ready for bed."

Hajime immediately protested. "No, no, I'm awake!" he announced, head snapping up from its place on the table. Sasame laughed.

"I believe it's about that time anyway, Hajime," he made to stand up, but Hajime took hold of his sleeve.

"Sing a song before we go to sleep, Sasame!" he asked. "You said you would tonight!"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that," Sasame replied, settling back down on the floor. Shin gave a small yawn, his eyes opening again.

"You're going to sing, Sasame-oniisan?" he asked hopefully. The Knight of Sound smiled.

"You don't look like you could stay awake for it, Shin," he joked, and the Knight of Earth frowned.

"I could," he replied through a yawn.

Goh leaned forward. "Come on, Sasame. Let Himeno hear that voice of yours."

Himeno was interested. "I didn't know you could sing, Sasame," she interjected, to which Sasame blushed.

"Only a little," he attested, a reply which Goh immediately waved off.

"He isn't called the Songbird for nothing. Go ahead, Sasame, lay one on us."

The Knight of Sound was still blushing heavily as he looked at the plush rug under their feet, thinking of what song he could use for tonight. He settled on an old Oto folk song his older sister used to sing to him in the days when he needed comfort. His lips parted, and the song began.

Himeno was astonished from the first note to the very last. Sasame possessed a voice even the royal minstrels in the chieftains' palaces could not rival. He was singing a language foreign to her, an ancient dialect of his clan, but each note that fell on her ears left her more spellbound. It was not affecting her alone, either; Kei, Goh, and Hayate all leaned back against the futon's pillows, closing their eyes and visibly relaxing. Smiles formed on their lips as they listened. Mannen and Hajime were leaning forward, sleepy eyes struggling to last through the aria, while Shin relinquished to the tune, which lured him into the arms of sleep. Himeno felt like the song was resonating in her body, loosening the tight muscles, relieving the stress of the day. It really was the most gorgeous sound she had ever heard.

The song seemed to end far too quickly. As Sasame finished, Himeno took a deep, rejuvenating breath. "Beautiful, Sasame," she said, as if in a spell. "That was just beautiful."

Sasame was still blushing. "Thank you, Himeno." He lifted the slumbering Shin in his arms as he stood. "I'm going to go put this one to bed." He gestured for Hajime and Mannen to come with him, and both the boys seemed more than willing. The song had made them drowsy.

As he began to leave the den, a clapping was suddenly heard from the doorway. Sasame looked up to who was applauding his performance, while Himeno noticed that Hayate's eyes flew open. He spun in his seat to see who was standing at the door as well.

"Wonderful, Sasame," Mawata was saying, clapping his hands rather lazily. "Your voice always makes me feel better."

Hayate stood as Sasame thanked the Knight of Metal for his compliments, moving next to the Songbird. "I'll go upstairs with you, Sasame. I'm feeling a little tired myself."

"All right," the Knight of Sound said, not noticing the tension between the two Knights. It was quite obvious to Himeno. The two made to exit, and Mawata moved out of their path stiffly. After the two Knights and the children exited, Mawata only stood silently in the doorway for a moment. There was an unreadable expression on his face. Then without a word he was gone, gone to some unknown part of the castle again, without giving anyone an indication of where to find him.

Himeno's eyes rested on the spot Mawata had occupied for a moment more. She scratched her pink head of hair, resting back into the fluffy pillows of the futon. "Goh, Kei," she began cautiously, "do you mind if I ask what just went on here?"

Goh sighed, his eyes still closed as he rested his head back. "It's a complicated situation."

"Not that complicated, Goh," Kei corrected, sounding a little annoyed. "Mawata, as you know, is not the friendliest among us. He's shown some rather... inappropriate interest in Sasame, to which Sasame is completely oblivious." Kei sounded as if he thought it incredulous that someone was that naive.

"But Hayate isn't," Goh finished. "He doesn't trust Mawata to be with Sasame alone."

Himeno looked shocked. "Really? Is it that... you know... serious?"

"Hayate seems to think so," Kei replied, moving his long golden hair aside to massage the base of his skull with a hand. "This knot in my neck is loosening up. Sasame's singing can always help me relax."

"That's quite a feat," Goh said jokingly. Kei chose to ignore him.

"I mean, should _I _be worried?" Himeno continued, not willing to leave the subject to rest yet. Kei shook his head.

"I don't think so," he answered. "It is against our oath for a Knight to hurt another Knight, if that is even what Mawata intends. I believe it's harmless, for the most part."

"For the most part," Goh repeated, "but it's an infatuation he's held on to ever since Sasame has been here. I don't know what to make of it, but none of us are comfortable enough with him to approach him about it. And I'll admit," he continued, "sometimes it does worry me a little."

Himeno frowned a little, wondering about this new development. She had noticed the quiet Mawata casting glances at Sasame during the dinner, but she had not thought much of it. It was something she was going to have to keep an eye on, especially if Hayate felt so strongly about it. She noticed that the Knight of Wind seemed very protective of the younger Knight, and that was one of the reasons she had asked Goh the question she had in the garden. Though Hayate seemed a bit gruff, and she had only know him for a day, she felt that he had good instincts. She did not want any unnecessary conflict between any of the Knights, and she suspected that Sasame would become upset if any fighting occurred because of him.

"Well, I'm going to turn in," Goh suddenly announced, standing. Kei was still massaging his neck, getting the kinks out after a hard day's work.

"Me too," Himeno announced, remembering the pajamas, journal, and plant waiting for her back in her room. She would head to the kitchen first and get a pitcher of water for her mother's flowers. As the two departed, Kei stood and withdrew another scroll from the shelf next to the fireplace. He bid them a good night, and sat down, seemingly settled for another few hours of quiet study.


	6. Attack

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Attack

By Soyokaze

Mawata was in his room alone, not quite settled, but not quite angry. Hayate had once again jumped to Sasame's side, as if he thought Mawata intended some harm on the Knight of Sound. It was not harm he wished on Sasame. He wanted a few moments alone, to describe his feelings to the young Knight. It was Sasame who made him happy. It was the Songbird who could assuage his doubt and hatred. He knew it was ridiculous to think such a pure person as Sasame would return his feelings, but he could at least make them known.

He sat at his desk, chair turned towards the window, as it always was, waiting for his nightly call. It was not long before the tall, shadow-darkened form appeared as a reflection in the glass. He looked up.

"The attack will come tomorrow, Mawata-kun," the dark, seductive voice told him quietly. "I trust you realize what I want you to do."

Mawata nodded silently. He knew exactly what the shapely form in the window glass wanted from him. "I will do it."

"Good, Mawata-kun," she praised. "When I succeed, you will have all the power you dreamed of. No more isolation, no more clans. All united under you and I. All one."

Mawata nodded again, not saying anything to her. He had one more request, but he was sure she would not appreciate it.

"Can I ask something of you?" he began quietly, cautiously. A frown could be seen on her shadowed face.

"What more do you need from me? I am offering you all the power you want."

"I want to ask..." he took a deep breath, knowing the backlash that he was likely to suffer, "...that the Songbird not be harmed."

Her frown turned into a sneer, then a searing, empty laugh. "You want me to let the little bird live?" Her lips tightened into a firm line. "He will fight me until his death. If our plan is to succeed, they all must die."

"I can speak with him," Mawata attested, believing in Sasame's sense of right and wrong. Surely he would know that one nation united was better than one divided into eighths so constantly at each others' diplomatic throats. "I will make him understand."

"You are enchanted, Mawata-kun," she told him firmly. "His voice has enchanted you. And I will free you of it."

She began to fade away. He stood, knowing what was in her mind, and protested. "Wait! Wait, Saihi!"

But she paid no heed to his calls. Saihi was gone, and Mawata was left alone.

"Kei? Kei-oniisan?"

Sasame's voice.

A giggle. Hajime.

Kei rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes, knowing that the two young Knights would be leaning over him, perhaps with or perhaps without Shin and Mannen. He had spent another night sleeping on the futon in the den, the parchment of schematics still in his lap.

His blue eyes opened to see exactly what he expected; Sasame leaning in, looking concerned, his white hair hanging in his eyes, and Hajime, Mannen, and Shin peering at him over the edge of the cushion, restraining their laughter. Kei sat up.

"Morning already?" he asked, setting the scroll aside and stretching his stiff muscles. Sasame took the scroll and rolled it, crossing the rug to the shelf and replacing it there. Kei moved his head from side to side, thankful that the huge knot of muscle that had been aching last night was no longer present. The three kids stood up straight, looking displeased.

"You need to get a good night's sleep, Kei," Mannen told him, in his best 'adult' tone. Hajime and Shin nodded in unison. "You'll make yourself sick."

"They're right, Kei," Sasame agreed. Kei pursed his lips.

"I won't be able to sleep peacefully until I've completed this project," he explained. "It keeps my mind occupied at all times. The sooner I get it finished, the sooner I get a good sleep in my own bed." He stood up, stretching again, and running his fingers through his hair, noticing several large knots with distaste. "I'm going upstairs to put on some fresh clothes. Have I missed breakfast?" he asked over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"No. They've only just started setting out the table," Sasame explained. "Himeno is also missing. She's probably really tired after her big day yesterday. Would you mind looking in on her, Kei?"

"I will," Kei affirmed, starting up the staircase that would take him to their living quarters. He met Goh on the way down, dressed in a pair of slacks and a tunic, looking quite the provincial. He smiled a salutation.

"About time you got up," he greeted. Kei rolled his eyes at his comrade's immaturity.

"Good morning to you as well, Goh."

They passed each other, and Kei continued on past his own room to the room with the white butterfly, the sign of the Pretear, emblazoned on it. The door was open only a crack, and while Kei did not feel particularly embarrassed at entering the room of a slumbering girl, and he felt fairly sure that she would not choose to leave the door cracked if she were changing or bathing, especially in a house full of men, he found it prudent to knock first. He rapped on the door a few times, and got a weak moan in answer. He opened the door only a tiny bit more and peeked in, to see Himeno tangled in the silky sheets of her bed.

"Himeno," he called, fairly loud."It's morning!"

The pink-haired girl turned over in her bed to face who it was that was calling her name, but then just continued snoring. Kei rose an eyebrow. _This girl sleeps like a log_, he thought, venturing into the room a bit."Himeno!" he said again, and her eyes opened a sliver. As she saw who he was, she seemed to remember where she was and what she was doing there all at once. She sprang to a sitting position with a nervous laugh.

_Wow, this is embarrassing,_ she thought. "Good morning, Kei!"

Kei crossed his arms, looking as if he were about to scold her, when suddenly a great chime sounded, echoing throughout the halls of the castle. Himeno realized immediately what she was hearing.

"The alarm!" she announced.

"Saihi is attacking!" Kei exclaimed, grabbing her hand even as she leapt from the bed. "We have to go to the power centers and give power to the barrier!"

Himeno's heart was thumping in her chest. She knew that her powers would only be used should one of the Knights fail and the barrier weaken, but even so the thought of utilizing her assimilation powers by actually preting in battle made her stomach churn with anxiety. Could she do it?

It seemed like hours before they reached the assembly room. Six pillars of white, icy blue, whirling wind, green, red, and clear water were rising up and out of the castle, joining high in the sky to form the shield that would protect their land from Saihi's demon larvae. Sasame, Mannen, Hayate, Shin, Goh, and Hajime all had their hands firmly gripped on the small curved bars in their altars, sending their power into the altars and the center releasing it as pure defensive energy. Kei let go Himeno's hand.

"I'm going to my altar," he explained, running up the stairs to the Altar of Light. "Sit in the throne, Himeno! Wait for our word!" Himeno did as she was told as Kei took hold of his own altar, golden light as pure as if it was from the sun itself exploding upward into the sky.

There was no way to know where Saihi was attacking their land. The alarm was set to go off if there was a breach in the barrier anywhere on the island, and their power spread across the entirety of the territories. Himeno sat still in her throne, heart still thumping against its bone cage in her chest. If her powers were needed, she would jump. She was repeating every exercise she had ever done in her head, remembering how to keep her thoughts and their thoughts separate, how to keep their souls as one but also two, how to utilize the power she was given.

She was ready.

"Where is Mawata?" Kei shouted over the roar of their power.

"I don't know, he's been missing all morning," Hayate screamed back. Suddenly a wound exploded in Hayate's shoulder, and he cringed, but his power kept going as blood soaked the tunic he was wearing. Himeno gasped, but Kei's eyes narrowed.

"She's attacking the Kaze clan," Kei observed. Again, a second bloody tear opened across Hayate's arm. "Come on, Hayate!"

"I'm trying my hardest, Kei!" he screamed back, eyes clenched shut against his pain. Kei stole a glance at Mawata's empty station.

"We're too weak," he remarked in a low voice to himself. His attention was diverted as Sasame suddenly cried out from his altar next to Mannen's. There was not a visible wound, and he kept a good hold on his altar and his power kept going, but blood was pouring from his mouth, from some internal damage. Kei's eyes widened as Sasame knelt on the ground, obviously in pain, fingers still firmly gripping the Altar of Sound.

Kei made a split-second decision, ripping his hands from his altar, and holding his hand out to Himeno.

"Himeno, pret with me!"

She grabbed his hand without a second thought.

A light as bright as the sun itself engulfed the two forms, as Kei became one with Himeno, and Himeno became the Pretear of Light. It was made of pure power, all the Knights present could feel it. The light was Kei, and as it shrank back it revealed one form, Himeno, standing tall with a sword made of pure light, dressed majestically in a uniform of gold and white.

She successfully gathered Kei's presence in the back of her mind, and she heard him speaking to her.

_Saihi must be on the border between the Kaze and Oto territories, _he told her._ Go up through the skylight!_

Himeno leapt without a thought, single-minded determination in her magenta eyes. With Kei's power magnified inside her, she felt weightless. She easily sailed up out of the Palace, past its turrets and gargoyles, up into the sky. She spun, looking for the source of Saihi's attack, and found it without any trouble. A great dark power was rising to the north, darkening the sky. It took her only moments to cross the territories; she moved so fast that everything around her was a blur of color. The sword of light in her hand, she approached the great mushroom-like shape that breached the border between the Oto and the Kaze.

_A demon larvae,_ Kei declared as she came nearer to the huge daemon. Its tentacles spread for what seemed like miles, sucking the Leafe out of the surrounding land. Bodies of Oto and Kaze laid all around, and only a small number were still able to use their power to try and fight it.

_There,_ Kei suddenly screamed inside her head, _there is Saihi!_

Himeno looked up, knowing by her merger with Kei which direction he meant for her to look. The buxom form of Saihi Fenril was perched on the top of the gruesome, slimy demon larvae, feeding off the Leafe it was sucking up. A disgusting smile was on her face.

"Saihi!" Himeno screamed, remembering Hayate's and Sasame's injuries with anger. She made a beeline for the Disastrous Princess. Not heeding the warnings Kei gave her.

_No, Himeno! Not directly! WAIT!_

As the tip of the golden Hikari Sword was supposed to pierce Saihi's chest, Himeno felt a slimy appendage wrap around her ankle. _Himeno!_

The demon larvae stopped her just out of Saihi's range. Himeno cursed in a decidedly unladylike manner as the larvae flung her into the lifeless gray ground. Kei screamed as a shield came up to take the impact for her. Himeno's eyebrows furrowed.

"Kei! I'm so sorry!"

_It's all right, _the Knight assured her. _Only a bruise. But forget about Saihi for now. Where is the core of the demon larvae? Our first task is to stop the drain of Leafe!_

"Right," Himeno affirmed, eyes darting about even as she picked herself off the ground, ignoring Saihi's taunting laugh.

"Just as I thought," the Princess mused. "The new Pretear is no comparison to our old one. Incompetent!"

Himeno gritted her teeth, pretending to ignore the Princess, but really seething. Her anger was forgotten as her eyes found the core of the giant larvae, the heart, the one button that when pushed would destroy the entire body.

She launched herself for it, using Kei's power to shine out rays that sliced all the tentacles that flung themselves for her. The core was covered in a thick film, and a layer of hide, but none of that was protection enough against the Hikari Sword. Himeno remembered hearing Saihi gasp as she sliced clean through hide, film, and core.

The larvae shrieked, causing all of the clansmen below them to cover their ears against the piercing sound. Its core destroyed, the body began to discolor, deteriorating from the core outward, collapsing in lifeless dust. As that dust hit the Leafe-drained earth, the stolen life force was restored, and the bodies of the fallen soldiers rose up again, their Leafe returned. Himeno smiled as the revived Kaze and Oto had a cheer for her.

She allowed herself to enjoy her victory only a moment, because Saihi still hovered above her. She felt Kei silently seething in the back of her mind, waiting for Saihi to make a move. The Princess of Disaster was no longer smiling.

"Valiantly played, Kei," she said in a dangerous tone of voice, addressing the Knight of Light and purposely ignoring Himeno, much to the Pretear's disdain. Himeno felt a flame of anger flare up in Kei's consciousness. Then, without warning, Saihi held her hand up to the sky, and shimmered out of existence. Again a curse escaped Himeno's mouth, and she flew into the sky again, looking high and low for the Princess, but her dark Leafe was gone. There was no sign of her.

She touched down lightly, remembering Kei's earlier injury. Looking about her, she saw several of the soldiers helping their injured fellows away from the battlefield, and she was pleased to see healers around already seeing to the soldiers' wounds. She picked an older soldier who seemed to be in control of the situation out of the fray, and walked over to him, noting that several of the younger fighters were watching her with interest.

"Is everything all right here?" she asked the older soldier, who gave her a grateful smile.

"Yes," he replied, "thanks to you."

Himeno returned his smile, absently disengaging the pret with Kei. A light grew from her, expanding and then contracting into the form of the Knight of Light. She was left standing in her embroidered pajamas again, while Kei had on his uniform, clutching his badly bruised arm. The soldiers stared; they had never seen a pret before in any form. Himeno went to Kei's side, concerned.

"Kei, I'm sorry! Is anything broken?" she asked as Kei's fingers probed the ugly purple wound. He winced.

"I think it's just a bone bruise," he explained. Himeno looked as if she were about to cry. She understood how preting worked. "It's all right," he assured her, "this is what we expect out of battle."

The soldier walked forward, making a low bow to them both. "Thank you for what you've done."

Himeno gave the soldier a salute. "All in a day's work!" she replied cheerfully. Kei grabbed her hand once more, but they did not initiate a pret. He took her into the air with him, as she waved to the recovering soldiers, who returned her farewell.

"We have to check on things at the palace," he explained, traveling back at a speed not rivaling her own when she had flown into battle. Her body acted as a catalyst; the Knight's powers were magnified manifold through her assimilation ability. That was why the Pretear was such a vital part of the team.

It seemed to take years for them to return to the palace, but as they came through the skylight, Kei immediately began shouting for everyone to stop their outpour of energy before someone took ill again, as Goh had. They listened, and one by one the Knights were freed from their altars.

Mannen turned to the Knight next to him, grabbing Sasame's shoulder and trying to help him up. Sasame was still coughing blood, clutching his throat with both hands. Hayate easily forgot his own minute injuries and rushed to Sasame's side. Kei touched down on the other side of the Altar of Sound, taking Sasame's other arm.

"Sasame, take a deep breath," Kei instructed him as Hayate and Goh approached. Himeno was on the other side of Kei, watching in horror. Sasame tried to do what Kei instructed, desperately fighting for control of himself, taking a shaky but fairly deep breath.

"Where are you hurt? Is it in your chest?" Hayate asked him, taking the side Mannen was previously on. Sasame shook his head wordlessly, touching his throat with a shaking hand. Hayate's eyes widened. He turned to see a group of four people- healers- rushing into the assembly room, followed by the errant Knight of Metal. Hayate's eyes lit with rage.

"Where the hell were you, Mawata?!" he screamed, stopping the Knight of Metal in his tracks. "This is our duty! When you decide not to show up for battle, you endanger everyone on this island!"

"I-I-" the Knight of Metal stammered, but Hayate cut him off viciously.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" he interrupted as one of the healers began to clean and bandage his wound and another two were seeing to Sasame. "You will take responsibility for your actions, Mawata!"

"Come with us, Sasame-sama," one of the healers said, as Sasame was taken over by another coughing fit. He was shaking visibly as the healers lead him off. The healer washing and bandaging Hayate had finished, doing his work swiftly, as he was taught, and the Knight of Wind stalked down the stairs, his tongue razor sharp as he glared at Mawata. Kei and Goh followed the healers with Sasame, looking concerned.

Himeno heard the sound of sobbing, and turned to see little Shin, scared out of his wits. She ran to him and took him in her arms. He buried his face in her pajamas, crying his very hardest. Himeno petted his blonde hair, trying to soothe him.

"Everything is fine, Shin," she told him in a calm, soft tone. "Hayate and Sasame will be fine, I promise."

"They took Sasame-oniisan away!" he sobbed, burrowing farther into her arms. Himeno sat down on the altar steps, still running her fingers through his fine hair.

"Everything will be fine, Shin," she said as Hajime and Mannen sat down next to her. They all sat together, trying to tune out Hayate's furious words to Mawata. "Everything will be fine."


	7. Silence

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Silence

By Soyokaze

Himeno had tried to get the kids to eat some breakfast, especially after exerting themselves so much, but all any of the kids were doing was picking at their food. Some of the staff had sat down to eat as well, but not much chatter was flying about the table on this morning. It was much more solemn than the previous night. Himeno occasionally brought a spoonful of something she barely tasted to her mouth, but she was thinking of the absent Knights; her stomach was not as receptive to food as it was normally.

She nearly jumped when Kei returned with Mawata, neither of them saying a word. Mawata sat down, keeping his head low, and none of the children paid him any mind. Mannen immediately turned to Kei.

"Kei, how is he?" Mannen immediately asked, leaning forward over the table. The Knight of Light took a long swig from his glass of the restorative wine, and then a deep breath. Hajime, Shin, and Himeno all looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know, Mannen," he replied, a deep regret in his voice. Mannen sat back in his chair, decidedly deflated.

"I hope he's all right," Mannen muttered, and Himeno heard the tears he was holding back. The scene had been horrible, she knew, but she also knew that Sasame was in no fatal danger. The damage must have seemed much worse to the children. Hajime and Shin looked at their plates, and Himeno watched Shin's bottom lip tremble. It tugged at her heart.

_This is what they deal with,_ she thought. _This is what they deal with every day._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hayate entered the room. His eyes were on the floor, and it looked as if he wanted to cry, but his eyes were dry. He did not sit. He came to stand just inside the doorway, and everyone's eyes went to him. All the staff dropped their silver, and Mannen had turned completely around and was standing in his chair, facing the Knight of Wind. They knew something had happened. Hayate's voice was low as he spoke, and full of pain.

"He can't speak."

A collective gasp came from the table, and Shin began crying again. Kei only continued looking at his plate wordlessly, his eyes full of sadness. The next moment, his sadness changed to a sort of frightening calm anger. He stood, nearly knocking his chair over, and slapped his palms on the table.

"I'm going to work again if you need me," he muttered, and turned, walking out of the room. Hajime reached out and took Shin's hand, and the little boy crawled over into the lap of the older Knight. Himeno watched, her fingers going numb. She had not realized that she stood the moment Hayate had spoken. She felt tears going to her eyes. The song she heard last night- she would never hear it again.

"Oh, Hayate," she said, a sob in her voice. Hayate looked at her, and suddenly she saw so much emotion in his dark eyes. He really looked at her, and gave her his sadness, his pain, his anger. She looked at the bandages covering his arm, and swallowed her tears. "Can I see him?"

"He's with Goh right now," he said, looking back at the marble floor. "But... I think he would like it if he could see you."

Himeno came out from behind her chair, and she and Hayate raced down the halls towards the healers' wing. The tears spilled forth from Himeno's eyes as she ran, one thought in her head.

_The Songbird can't sing..._

When they came to the door, the healers were outside leaning on either side of the walls. One was holding a white cloth mostly reddened with blood, and one had a pitcher full of what was probably the restorative drink. They both looked very solemn. It was as if one of their own had died.

"How is everything?" Hayate asked in a low voice. The door was cracked, and as Himeno approached she could hear small weeping noises coming from the room. Her heart nearly cracked in two. The healer bowed his head as Hayate addressed him.

"He is- he's very upset," the healer explained. "We can't know if he will ever speak again. If he ever could, it will take a great deal of time and rest."

Himeno sobbed softly behind the Knight of Wind. "He won't be able to sing anymore..." she whispered, almost as if she were thinking aloud. Hayate looked at her with pity, thanking the healer.

"You've done all you can, and I appreciate it."

Then he moved for the door, opening it so the Pretear could see inside. She saw Goh and Sasame inside, sitting at the edge of one of many plain, uncanopied beds; Himeno figured it was the hospital part of the castle. A basin stood next to the bed, and a half-filled goblet of elixir with it on a small wooden table. Sasame did not even notice her approach; he was crying quietly in Goh's arms. Goh looked up, his warm eyes darkened with anger and pain, and empathy for the distraught Knight in his arms. He gave Sasame a small nudge, and the Knight of Sound looked up, his violet eyes glossy with fresh tears. He saw that he had a visitor, and that it was the Pretear, and turned to her, wiping his tears with the heels of his hands. Goh kept one arm on his shoulders, rubbing a circle into his back.

But the thing that tore at Himeno's heart the most was that when he saw her, his lips formed two syllables.

_Hi...me..._

Her name.

But no sound came from his lips. Sasame's eyes closed as he realized his stupidity. New tears fell down as his cheeks as he covered his mouth with both of his trembling hands. Goh closed his eyes as well; he could not bear to watch the Knight of Sound suffer. Himeno sat next to him, and put her hands around his body, and she and Goh sat with him for a long time.

Hayate, still smothering his tears, shut the door, dismissing the healers and waiting for the storm to pass.

Sasame stayed in the hospital wing that night. Whether it was because he felt he needed the rest, whether he did not want to face the world, or whether he just feared facing the children when such a horrific thing had happened, no one knew. He could not tell them.

The wound had not even stretched down into his chest, except for what felt like a slight burning in his lungs which he knew would heal with the elixir. All the blood had come from a blow that, the healer gathered, had seemed to explode in his vocal cords, and leave the rest of his throat intact. Why such a thing should happen to Sasame, the Songbird, who had such a gift in his voice, no one could figure out. Goh was only thankful, as he told them, that Sasame had cried himself to sleep. Goh had not left until the younger Knight was sleeping.

Himeno had not wanted to leave, but she could no longer bear the pain. She leaned down and gave Sasame a small kiss on his forehead; it seemed to be the only comfort she could offer him. He was obviously exhausted and bereft of hope. As she left, he laid his head on Goh's shoulder, and the Knight of Fire could only comfort him. That was the horrible thing. None of them could heal his voice.

Himeno walked back to her room, numb. She did not know how long she was dazed, just that she was not quite ready to feel anything yet. She was kneeling beside her wooden crate when she awoke from her emotional stasis, unaware of how she got there. Her hand reached into the crate, feeling something cold: glass. She lifted it out. It was a picture; a picture of her old family, her father smiling and laughing, and her mother holding the very same watering can that first gave her plant its first drink. Himeno was on her mother's hip, barely three years old, looking up into her softly smiling face.

How close she had come to these people. How close she had come to the Knights, in such an insignificant amount of time.

The picture dropped back into the crate as Himeno buried her face in her shaking hands.

JILJILJILJILJIL

I'm sorry for hurting Sasame, Kat-chan! But this will be a Hayate and Himeno fic, if that makes you happier!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing! I really appreciate it!


	8. Discovery

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Discovery

By Soyokaze

Two weeks had passed, and Saihi did not attack them. Again, Shin, Hajime, and Mannen were running out on the lawn, playing tag and laughing as they stumbled in the grass. Kei was inside with Goh. He had been working diligently on the power altars ever since the incident; it seemed he felt that the modifications he had made to his own altar were stable enough that he could make them to everyone else's. Hayate and Himeno were standing by the gardens, watching the children play, and a certain white-haired Knight sitting alone on one of the benches.

Sasame had hardly smiled since the incident. Himeno already missed his gentle smile, and she valued the few he had granted her in his time since the attack. He could no longer do all the things he used to, and as the Knight of Sound, he knew how much he depended upon his ability to speak. Kei took over tutoring, much to the disdain of Mannen and Hajime. Sasame still looked after the children, but it was difficult when he had to use his hands instead of his voice to communicate. There were a few of his hand signs to which the other Knights had grown accustomed, but he still hoped and prayed with all his might each and every day that his speech would return. He took the restorative religiously, hoping the cool liquid would heal him.

He watched the children play, his eyes glazed over with memory, and he did not notice as Hayate and Himeno came up and sat beside him. Hayate watched at him, deeply disturbed at the look in his eyes.

"Sasame?" he asked as Himeno settled down next to him. The Knight of Sound started, finally noticing their presence, turned and raised a hand to bid them hello. Himeno smiled at him.

"How are you feeling, Sasame?" she asked him, and she did not miss the split-second of melancholy in his eyes before he forced himself to smile. He made a second hand motion, a small wave, to indicate that it was nothing to worry about.

"Are you sure?" The Knight of Sound nodded, avoiding her eyes. She grabbed his chin and surprised him, making him look her straight in the face. "Because I miss your smile."

Sasame looked supremely guilty as she said that, and it was obvious in his eyes. He only shook his head, looking away from her. The Pretear was not sure what to think.

Just then, Hayate spoke up. "We all do, Sasame."

Sasame looked up as Hayate spoke, and Hayate gave him a warm smile. The Knight of Sound clasped his hands in his lap, his eyes wandering to where Mannen had just tackled Hajime on the lawn. When he looked back up, there was a smile on his face, a real smile, full of gratitude. Sasame stood, pointing to his eyes with two fingers and then gesturing towards the children.

_Will you watch them for me?_

"Sure," Hayate told him, and Himeno nodded. Sasame gestured towards himself, and then pointed to his window. "Yeah, go ahead. We can watch Shin for you."

He smiled a thank you before heading up towards the palace. They watched him walk away, his white robe trailing in the grass.

"I get worried about him," Himeno said, sitting back and watching the kids play. Hayate nodded, following suit. "But..." she began, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I want you to know that I think he appreciates you a lot, Hayate."

The Knight of Wind was considerably startled at her suggestion. He looked at her incredulously. Himeno nodded. "I do. You take good care of him. And everyone." She looked back out at the kids in an effort to hide her blush. "Sasame has needed a little extra support during these weeks, and I believe you're the shoulder he's been leaning on."

"Why do you say that?" Hayate asked softly.

"Because you are the one he looks up to, Hayate. He respects you a great deal." Himeno smiled. "I do, too, Hayate."

Hayate seemed surprised at this little confession, but her words caught in his heart, and he greatly appreciated them. "Thank you, Himeno."

Himeno, in a bold move, leaned over and laid her head on her companion's shoulder. Hayate did not seem to mind it too much. "You're welcome, Hayate."

------

Sasame had waved a hello to Goh as he passed the Knight of Fire wandering in the hall, careful to smile for him, like he had before his voice was taken away. Kei was most likely still working in the altar room. He admired how hard Kei was working, and he was disappointed that there was nothing he could do to assist the Knight of Light. He decided he would make a detour to see how Kei was progressing.

The Knight of Light had discarded his formal attire for the tunics that the other Knights wore on a daily basis, which was a rare occurrence. Kei was fond of his Knight uniform; he wore it well and often. But for work such as this, he would wear normal clothing. He did not want his uniform dirtied.

Sasame walked up to him, careful to make fairly loud footsteps and make his presence known. Kei looked up from his writing tablet, noting the other Knight's presence with a simple "Oi."

The Knight of Sound came up beside him, seeing the amazing innards of the altars. Kei had spread out before him a great tangle of what looked like a lot of thick, multi-colored strings. The strings were sparkling red; it was Goh's power, the Altar of Fire. There were several filters and a line-up of what seemed to be storage to Sasame; perhaps batteries of Goh's energy? Sasame decided he would leave it up to Kei to decipher, but made a gesture toward Kei's work and then towards himself, hoping that Kei would get his message. It was very frustrating when he could not get someone to understand what he meant.

"You... oh, you want to help me with this?" Kei said, and the Knight of Sound nodded. Kei went back to his writing tablet. "I believe it's more a solitary job, Sasame. Goh just tried to 'help' me and nearly blew his own altar into pieces."

Sasame nodded again, a little disappointed, but he had suspected that Kei would refuse his offer. Not only was he less informed about their altar system than Goh was, he was mute now, so he was of even less use. He gave Kei a farewell wave, knowing neither of them would be much for conversation, and the Knight of Light half-heartedly returned his gesture.

Sasame traversed the staircase to their chambers, his hearing picking up the happy sounds of the children as they came inside. It made him smile to hear them. His room was the farthest down the hall across from Kei's. As he walked toward it, intending to find a book he had started the previous day, he noticed strange noise coming from Mawata's room. The Knight of Metal seemed to be yelling at someone, and his hearing could adequately pick up what the conversation was about through their thick wooden doors. He covered his ears, trying to muffle his powers, thinking that it would be eavesdropping. He went over to the door, trying hard not to listen to what was being said, and knocked on the door, his mouth wanting to form the phrase, "Are you all right?"

But Mawata did not notice his knock, only continued to angrily scream at whoever was in the room.

"...that was unnecessary! Why would you do that after I specifically..."

Sasame cracked open the door timidly, peering inside to make sure everything was all right.

What he saw chilled him to the bone.

"I told you I wanted him to be spared, and you take his voice? Saihi, if you still want your edge, you had better stop doing unnecessary things!"

As the door creaked open, Sasame was shocked to see the form of Saihi Fenril looming in the window.

Saihi's fists were clenched in anger. She had expected the lack of the siren's song to make Mawata a bit more compliant, but all it had done was make him more irritable. His insubordination had been culminating for weeks, but now he was in a full-blown rebellion against her. It needed to be stopped; the Knight of Metal was no longer leverage, he was a liability. "I thought it would best for you not to be distracted. I only sealed his voice, you fool. I can give it back to him at any time I choose."

Mawata had not noticed his presence yet. "Then give it back to him," he ordered her, not fully realizing what kind of danger he was courting. Saihi's next words were a taunting growl. She had most definitely taken note of the other Knight's presence.

"I shall do as you wish," she replied, the reflection holding its hand out towards their visitor. Mawata looked in the direction of her gesture, and finally saw that he had been discovered.

Sasame was standing just inside the doorway, frozen in shock, his eyes wide. A small pain shot through his throat as Saihi's magic struck him, and he coughed again. Thankfully, this time no blood came out on his palm. He cleared his throat.

"I- I-" He could speak, but his joy was soon dampened. "Mawata-san, how could you?"

Mawata stood, his hand clenched so hard that he drew blood in his palm. Saihi laughed her dark evil laugh, knowing the sort of situation in which she had placed her subordinate.

"Will you be discovered, my Knight," she asked, "or will you do what you must do?"

As Mawata stalked towards him, Sasame suddenly realized what she meant. He turned to run, but Mawata had used his powers too quickly; there was a web of silvery metal covering the exit. Sasame threw his hand out, casting a barrage of sound waves at the barred door. There was no effect; Saihi's dark magic accompanied the Knight of Metal's trap.

Suddenly Mawata's hand fell on his shoulder. Sasame spun, nearly throwing himself back against the wall and away from his former comrade. As Mawata tried to come nearer, he raised his arm to form a shield of rippling sound waves. He saw Mawata's form rippling through the shield.

The Knight of Metal held out his hands. "Sasame, I don't mean to harm you."

"You are in league with Saihi!" Sasame accused. "You mean to harm us all!"

"You're wrong, Sasame," Mawata told him, stepping closer. "I don't want to harm anyone. All Saihi wants is for us to be united, instead of divided and warring as we are. At peace."

The Knight of Sound could not believe what he was hearing. "She is feeding you lies, Mawata-san! Please stop this!" he begged as Saihi laughed in the background. "Hayate! Goh! Kei!"

This was what Fenril was counting on. The Songbird would sing a tune of warning, and the other Knights would come to see what danger loomed, and Mawata would be caught and detained.

The Knights would be one short, and she would take the opportunity to attack. Heavily.

But Mawata did not plan on being caught. He leapt forward, tearing Sasame's shield down with his own enhanced powers, and grabbed his wrist in a grip as strong as the metal he was famed for using.

"Don't scream, Sasame," he warned.

"Goh! Hayate!" he persisted, his unused vocal cords rasping at the effort. Mawata's hand suddenly pressed against his lips.

"Don't scream, Sasame," he said, more firmly. Sasame brought his unrestrained hand up to attack Mawata, but a tentacle of metal shot out from the door and snaked around his wrist, seizing it before he could strike. Sasame tried desperately to free himself from the trap, bringing his knee up hard into Mawata's stomach. The Knight of Metal grimaced, and seemed to have had enough. The hand around Sasame's mouth took a firmer hold around his jaw, pulling his face forward and then slamming his head into the stone wall. Sasame was unconscious, and he slumped against the wall, his wrist still held by the appendage of metal.

"You've still got a bit of fight left in you, I see," Saihi observed, pleased with what she had witnessed. She grinned wickedly, reaching a shadowy hand out. "Bring him to me."

A small stain of blood was on the back of Sasame's head, and Mawata inspected the wound to make certain he had not killed the younger Knight. "This one is not yours," he told Saihi simply. The Princess of Disaster was instantly furious.

"Give me the Leafe inside him! It is what I need to sustain myself!" she shouted as the metal tentacle let go Sasame's wrist, withdrawing into the stone from which it came. "With his Leafe alone, all our plans could be realized, Mawata! You have to know that!"

Mawata ignored Saihi's pleas, kneeling and gathering Sasame's body in his arms. He walked over to his bed, placing Sasame on it, knowing the white-haired Knight would be out for at least as long as it took for him to do what he needed to do. He brushed some of Sasame's hair from his face, looking down on him, his eyes saturated with longing.

"This one is not yours."

-----

I know this chapter is going to make some people unhappy. I promise I won't kill him. I'm sorry for the torture!


	9. Betrayal

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Betrayal

By Soyokaze

After undoing the signs of the struggle and carefully shutting his door (with a little metal reinforcer to keep it shut, in case Sasame woke up quicker than he planned), Mawata walked down to the altar room to continue with his plan. If luck was on his side, Kei would be at lunch by now- if the idiot decided to break for a meal.

Mawata walked in to the altar room as quiet as a mouse, not wanting anyone alerted to his presence. He took a few steps, seeing that the innards of one of the altars still spilled out over the floor, and Kei's writing tablet laying next to the heap, but no Knight of Light. Mawata crept in, stealthy footsteps making no sound on the hard stone floor, and knelt beside one particular altar. His ears were carefully listening for any sound that he might be interrupted.

With deft hands he removed one of the stone covers on the altar, revealing the complicated system within. But Mawata had been studying Kei's scrolls carefully, and he knew just how to neutralize the system in the most effective way. He reached up, wincing slightly as the glittering wires burnt his hands, and took hold of the wire closest to him and the wire attached to one of the power storage units, and switched them swiftly. He reached down to the base of the same storage unit, removing a small stone slide from the bottom of it. The wires switched and the slot empty, Mawata carefully slid the stone cover back into place, cleaning away any signs that it had been removed in the first place.

He was about to push his luck and move on to the next one when his ears picked up the sounds of footsteps and Kei's voice. He snatched up the small stone slide, running soundlessly from the altar room and hurrying back up the stairs to his chambers.

Mawata decided he was only lucky that Kei was so dedicated to his project, the kids loved playing outside and everyone else was watching the children play. It eradicated any chance that someone would come upstairs and discover him, for the most part, except for Sasame's little revelation.

He stood in front of his door, pulling it open to reveal a solid metal sheet concealing the room within. He held his hand out, and it shrank back into the walls at his command. Saihi had retreated from his window, and-

Sasame was no longer laying in his bed.

He realized it a second before the barrage of sound waves came at him. He easily brushed them off with Saihi's dark magic. In real battle, Sasame's power was not as physical as the other Knights' powers were, and Mawata found it disturbingly easy to dismiss Sasame's wave. Mawata heard something clink to the ground as he raised his hand, but did not think much of it as he re-closed the metal barrier. Sasame was in a corner, regarding Mawata with pleading eyes.

"Mawata-san, you have to know this is wrong," he protested as the Knight of Metal approached him. Mawata had a dead look in his blue eyes; suddenly Sasame had the impression that he was not speaking to the Mawata he knew.

The Knight of Metal made no move to attack him, but only walked closer to him, until he was practically pressing the younger Knight against the wall. Mawata brought up a hand, and Sasame made to defend himself from a coming strike.

Mawata's hand touched his cheek, a gesture Sasame was most definitely not expecting.

"You are..." Mawata began, a haunted look in his eyes, "...so beautiful."

Sasame was still.

"W- what, Mawata-san?"

Mawata took a hold of his face, drawing it closer to his own. "I've wanted this for so long..."

Sasame did not know what to think of his fellow Knight's comments, but he did know that he did not like the direction in which the conversation was heading. He tore from Mawata's grip, running for the window, and threw a hand out. The window Saihi Fenril had previously occupied was shattered as his condensed sound waves shot through it. The shards shone in the sun like stars as they fell into the moat below. The white-haired Knight knew that someone in the gardens or on the lawn would have seen it.

Sasame made to jump out of the window, but Mawata grabbed his ankle, dragging him back into the room.

"Damn it, Sasame!" he cursed, showing an uncharacteristic streak of anger. "Don't make me kill you!"

Sasame, losing all thought of reasoning with Mawata, kicked the Knight of Metal sharply on his shoulder, enough to jar loose his hold on Sasame's ankle. Sasame scrambled to his feet, this time his fingers closing over the windowsill, but again Mawata was on him.

Before Sasame could call out the names of the other Knights again, Mawata had pulled him back into a vise grip, one arm crushing his body, one hand clamped over his mouth so hard Sasame could barely breathe.

Down in the garden, Himeno and Hayate had stayed out on the bench when Mannen, Hajime and Shin decided to go inside for a snack. They were enjoying a little quiet time together, having discovered the newfound affinity they had for each other, but the explosion above their heads put a damper on their plans. Hayate was instantly on his feet and on guard, until he noticed that the explosion was from a bedroom, and the apparent cause was...

"Sound waves?"

He grabbed Himeno's hand, and the two sprinted up the stairs. Goh met them along the way, and saw the distress on their faces. He did not need an explanation; he followed the two without a word.

Upstairs, Mawata had straightened, Sasame in tow, wondering what his next move would be. Sasame tried his hardest to free himself, pulling and scratching at Mawata's arms with his free hands, but the Knight of Metal seemed insusceptible to any of his offense. It did not help matters that Mawata was a strong man, and he himself was not the strongest. He suddenly felt blood under his fingernails, and knew that he had opened a wound in Mawata's arm. He felt guilty about it, but then he scolded himself, telling himself that it was a _very_ understandable action in the current situation.

As Mawata stood there, determined not to give up the violet-eyed Knight now that he finally had him, the metal shield in his doorway began to redden; it was heating up. Mawata could only watch as Goh disintegrated his shield as if it were nothing. Goh's eyes widened as he saw what was behind the door.

"Sasame!" He held out a hand, poised to attack. "Mawata, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't do it, Goh," Mawata warned, his expression cold and dead. His plans were ruined now; he would never have what he desired. It was all wasted. He took his hand away from Sasame's mouth and instead formed a thick silver blade from his palm. The Kin Sword. Formerly used to fight the Princess of Disaster, it was now pressed against the Knight of Sound's throat.

"Goh, he's been sabotaging us!" Sasame shouted. Goh, Hayate, and Himeno all started.

"Sasame, you..." Himeno began, but then her eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Mawata, put him down right now!"

"He's in league with Saihi, oniisan!" Sasame screamed, the blade drawing blood from his neck.

"Saihi?" Hayate exclaimed, moving beside Goh and holding out his own hand. "Mawata, we will attack if you don't release him."

What Mawata did not know was that, while the spectacle of the two Knights and Pretear kept him occupied from the front, wind was building up at the window behind him. There was no fire for Goh to manipulate without creating it directly from his body, but there was plenty of wind in the room for Hayate to use. The blades became visible at they culminated, and Hayate fired them at Mawata's back. Mawata released Sasame with a grunt of pain and fell on his stomach. Two great bleeding gashes were visible in his back.

"Mawata-san!" Sasame made to crawl back over to his side, alarmed at how badly he was hurt, but Hayate grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Stay back, Sasame," he warned, his voice low, as Goh walked over to the prone body, his guard up fully. Mawata was unconscious, that much was sure, and bleeding heavily. Himeno came to Sasame's side as Hayate released his arm and went to help Goh with Mawata's body.

Himeno put her hands on Sasame's shoulders. "Are you all right, Sasame?"

"Yes, Himeno, thank you," he told her. "I hope Mawata-san will be all right."

Himeno was nearly shocked as he said this. The Knight of Metal had nearly killed him, but he was more than willing to forgive. Even though he had said that Mawata was in league with Saihi. And that meant the other Knights might be forced to take drastic action.

"I don't know, Sasame," she replied. "I really can't say about that."

------

And that is the end of the Perils of Sasame... for now, hee hee. I'm really not evil, I promise! Sorry I'm disappointing so many people with my relentless Sasame-torture. I'll lay off him for a while.

I wanted to take an opportunity to thank my reviewers! Nothing means more to me than knowing people are enjoying my writing and so... dun dunna dun! I extend a special sneak peek of the next chapter:

"The weak people of this land kidnap children and hide them away in a castle," Mawata explained, "so that they can escape persecution for their sins."

"Mawata, all of us are given a choice," Goh coaxed. If Mawata did not see the error of his ways before he met the chieftain, he would most certainly be seen unfit to release into Leafenia. "We are young, sure, possibly too young to understand the full magnitude of what we are agreeing to, but at any time, we can walk out that door, forfeit our power, and become part of society again."

"You are right," Mawata replied. "We are too young to understand the magnitude of our decision, Goh. And the people take advantage of our innocence."

"Well, Mawata," Goh began angrily, "all of the children on Leafenia are just as innocent as we were. It's the needs of the many versus the needs of the few. We are those few that make sacrifices for the many."

"And what do they give us? They take our families, our friends, our old lives," Mawata counted off, still staring absently at the ceiling, his voice even and calm as Goh became angrier. "They take us and strip us and lead us to die."

Ah, the moral dilemma! Goh and Mawata have a talk, and Goh gets undeniably pissed. Stay tuned! Better stuff to come, trust me!


	10. Conversation

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Conversation

By Soyokaze

Mawata had been moved to a secure room, with a barrier constructed around the room so that the healer attending to him could exit, but he would be kept safely inside and unable to harm anyone. Only then would Hayate allow Himeno and Sasame to come downstairs. The children had been sitting with Kei during the ordeal, and they were more than relieved to see the other Knights come down from the chamber level. They were even more elated when Sasame said hello to them.

"Sasame-oniisan! You can talk again!" Shin declared in glee, running to his surrogate parent. Sasame was more than happy to lift Shin up in his arms again.

"Yes, I can," he affirmed, an unmistakable relief and happiness coloring his words. His songs were his talent, his niche- without his voice, Sasame probably would have wasted away. Mannen and Hajime also had expressions of joy on their faces; since Sasame had his voice back, they could escape Kei's harsh tutoring. Their eyes were alight, but of course the relief from the Knight of Light's strict regiment was not the only reason.

A damper was put on the joy of the moment, though, when Goh stepped forward, a stern look on his face. "Sasame, I need to hear everything you've learned, all right?"

Sasame nodded solemnly. "Yes, oniisan."

The group moved to the den, where three of the Knights and the Pretear were relieved to have a rest after that harrowing ordeal. Shin was still in Sasame's lap, a place he seemed content not to leave. While Shin was content, though, Sasame was obviously troubled.

"I walked in while Mawata-san was talking with Saihi," Sasame began. Kei nearly jumped.

"Saihi?!" he exclaimed.

"She was in the castle?" Hayate asked. Sasame shook his head.

"He was talking to her reflection in the window I smashed open," he explained. "I think she was projecting her image to him."

"Mawata was helping Saihi," Goh muttered in disbelief. Kei was aghast, as were Mannen and Hajime.

"I never would have expected something like that," Kei attested. Hayate clenched his fists.

"I would have," he grumbled gruffly, and Himeno reached over, taking his hand in hers. He accepted the gesture with a squeeze of her hand.

"I didn't hear anything that could be of use," Sasame continued almost apologetically. "I know that it was Saihi who bound my voice. Because I- I was a distraction to him," he added, seeming confused. Hayate, Goh, and Kei exchange knowing glances, while Himeno's eyebrows knit together. "Saihi unbound my voice... but I don't understand why." Everyone expected Kei to offer an explanation, but the Knight of Light only shrugged his shoulders. "He told me that he wanted to unite the continent, instead of having it divided and against each other."

"That's ridiculous," Kei interjected. "The clans are not against each other. Everyone is at peace with one another."

Sasame shook his head, puzzled. "I know. I just don't know how his motives make any sense."

"I think, perhaps, that Mawata was out of our reach even before Saihi tempted him," offered Kei, crossing his arms matter-of-factly. "Mawata has been deeply unstable since he came. I thought before that it was a benign instability, but," his eyes avoided Sasame's guiltily, "I should have thought differently, shouldn't I?"

"None of us could have seen this coming, Kei," Goh remarked. "We all knew that Mawata never really left behind the memories of his family. He never let go of the world outside. That's the difference. He was never content in the first place."

"As his mind grew darker, Saihi moved in," Hayate finished. The Knight of Wind sighed heavily.

Himeno clasped her hands together in her lap. "So... what are you going to do with Mawata?"

Goh sighed. "I don't know what we _can_ do with him. He's a Knight, so we should be able to help him out of that depression or darkness or whatever he's fallen into, but I don't think any of us will ever be able to trust him again."

Kei nodded. "We'll probably end up binding his powers, if that's the extent of his punishment."

There was silence in the room as everyone pondered the implications of Kei's words. Mawata had broken three of the rules that a Knight to swore to adhere to when he took the oath; always be ready for battle, never raise your hand against another Knight, and consort not with the enemy. It was a great offense, and none of the Knights, not even Goh, had ever had to deal with a traitor before. It was mainly up to the Kin chieftain, who would bring Mawata down and send them another Knight of Metal, what his true punishment would be. He could very well be put to death.

Goh broke the silence. "Sasame, what else did you hear?"

"Nothing. He attacked me," Sasame explained softly, raising one hand to rub the back of his head. Mannen's fists clenched.

"A Knight is not supposed to harm another Knight," he recalled, remembering his own time taking the oath even though it was at such a young age. "Mawata-san can't be a Knight anymore."

That was the reality. One of their number was gone forever, thanks to Saihi.

"Sasame, why don't you go upstairs and get a little rest? You look tired." As Sasame began to protest, Goh cut him off. "Saihi will probably attack soon. We all need to be in top shape to face her. Especially since we're down a Knight. Without that barrier, she could suck our land dry."

Sasame nodded somberly, setting Shin down next to Mannen. The smaller Knight watched as Sasame left the room wordlessly. Again, silence fell over the room.

"I knew something like this had to be up," Hayate said into the silence. Mannen looked skeptical.

"You knew Mawata would betray us?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The Knight of Wind sighed.

"Mawata has never trusted us. You know that." He seemed to need no further explanation.

Goh sighed. "Perhaps that's not entirely Mawata's fault."

Kei pursed his lips. "We all reached out to him, at one time or another."

"But perhaps persistence is what he needed," Goh speculated. "I know that after he was cold to me the first time I just backed off. I figured he would come to me when he wanted." It was clear by the looks on the older Knights' faces that this was at least partly true for everyone. "The friendship we all share must have been a blow to him that we weren't aware of. But there's no use dwelling on what we should have done. We should just make sure not to repeat the mistake."

All present nodded. "Now," Goh continued, "I'm going to see to Mawata, I expect Kei will continue with his project, and Hayate, I'm going to ask you to help the kids with their studies tonight, since I want Sasame to have some rest."

While Hayate nodded, Mannen and Hajime cast a disdainful look out the window, at the sun only a few hours away from setting. They had not realized how quickly time was passing. The two were, as always, decidedly unimpressed with the idea of studying. Goh rose from his seat, heading out of the den, and Kei followed him. Hayate moved from the futon to the table, taking the book that Sasame normally used for the kids' study and opening it to the marked page.

"All right, guys," Hayate breathed, almost more of a sigh than a phrase. "Let's get started."

Mannen and Hajime grimaced.

------

The healers had already left by the time Goh arrived in Mawata's room. The stoic Knight was laying back in the bed, his hollow eyes looking at the ceiling as if it held all the secrets to the universe. Goh walked through the door, able to pass through the force field that held the Knight of Metal inside the room as easily as walking into the dining hall for dinner. Mawata received a nasty shock each time he attempted it.

A cup of elixir still sat next to the bed on a dresser. The glass was nearly full; Mawata had barely sipped from it. There were two wooden chairs still sitting next to the bed, where the healers had been positioned. Goh sat down in one of them, leaning back as if he were preparing to chat with a friend he had not seen for years. Which could have been true, depending on how their conversation progressed.

"You want to know why I did it?" Mawata suddenly said, voice barely above a whisper. Goh nearly jumped; he had not been expecting Mawata to be ready to tell him anything, even after a bit of questioning, and least of all to actually initiate the conversation. He supposed it was a good sign, and he decided not to show any signs of the surprise he was feeling.

"Yeah, actually. That would be good."

Mawata sighed. "I know you're disappointed in me, Goh. I know everyone probably hates me." The Knight of Fire was ready to jump in with a protest, but Mawata continued. "I want you to know that your opinion was never important to me in the first place. So it doesn't matter."

Goh's mouth snapped shut. If Mawata was vying for a little bit of sympathy when his chastisement began, he was not doing a good job of it. He was not going to give Mawata the justification he wanted, so he sat until the former Knight of Metal could come up with more words.

It was a long silence, before Mawata spoke again. "I did it because I don't like the way this world works."

Goh rose an eyebrow. "This isn't a utopia, but I think it's pretty darn good," he remarked. Mawata shook his head.

"The weak people of this land kidnap children and hide them away in a castle," he explained, "so that they can escape persecution for their sins."

"Mawata, all of us are given a choice," Goh coaxed. If Mawata did not see the error of his ways before he met the chieftain, he would most certainly be seen unfit to release into Leafenia. "We are young, sure, possibly too young to understand the full magnitude of what we are agreeing to, but at any time, we can walk out that door, forfeit our power, and become part of society again."

"You are right," Mawata replied. "We are too young to understand the magnitude of our decision, Goh. And the people take advantage of our innocence."

"Well, Mawata," Goh began angrily, "all of the children on Leafenia are just as innocent as we were. It's the needs of the many versus the needs of the few. We are those few that make sacrifices for the many."

"And what do they give us? They take our families, our friends, our old lives," Mawata counted off, still staring absently at the ceiling, his voice even and calm as Goh became angrier. "They take us and strip us and lead us to die."

Goh stood, clenching his fists at the depreciation of his life's duty. Mawata made it seem as if their lives- and their deaths- meant nothing. The deaths he had seen since he was a nine-year-old Knight of Fire. He watched the previous Knights of Metal, Wind, Light, Ice, Sound, Water, and Earth all die, and be replaced with children just as young as he. "We are not led to die!" he shouted. "Each and every one of the Knights before us made valiant sacrifices to keep this land safe! We protect of our own volition!" He spread his arms. "Do you not see around you the lengths to which the people have gone to make us comfortable? They expend themselves to serve us, to give us food, make us the finest in clothes, in everything! And you can't bring yourself to appreciate their efforts? How selfish are you, Mawata?"

There was silence. Goh sat back in his chair, his fists trembling with anger. The subject of the Knighthood was the one button to push that could make the ever even-tempered Goh lose his cool. He had thought Mawata, who had arrived only a year after he had, would have similar feelings after watching each of their comrades die.

"Selfishness, you say?" Mawata repeated softly, slowly, as if tasting the word in his mouth. Again, a tense quiet fell over the room. In Mawata's eyes the glassiness of memory was evident. "Do you remember Himura?"

The mention of the name tore at Goh's heart. "Yes," was all he said.

"Of course. How could you forget?" Anger stirred inside the Knight of Fire. Mawata's words had a mocking undertone to them of which Goh was not fond. "The old Knight of Wind. The Knight who cared for us as children. The one who died at the hands of Saihi, and was replaced with a cold, heartless bastard."

Goh's eyes were aflame. "You won't live much longer if you speak like that of Hayate again."

And finally, after Goh endured almost an hour of nothing but a stoic, emotionless face, the Knight of Metal's lips twitched into a small grin. "Hayate. He tries so hard to protect everyone, doesn't he?"

When Goh did not answer, Mawata continued. "Himura was so honest, so warm- after he died, that was when I stopped caring. I want you to know that, too. I have many motives, but none so pure as that one." Mawata closed his eyes. "I was so young, but I saw so much in him, Goh. So much good. When Saihi took his Leafe and absorbed it into her darkness, only the Kaze clan mourned. Only the Kaze clan cared."

The Knight of the Hi clan took this as a personal affront. "We all cared, Mawata! You know what customs are observed!"

Mawata shook his head. "_We _all cared. They all didn't."

"What are you saying?" Goh inquired incredulously. "That if the whole of Leafenia had observed mourning customs, you wouldn't have done any of this?"

"The people in the other clans- even my own- went on about their daily lives after the formal burial was over with. It was an insult, an insult to the integrity of the Kaze clan and the integrity of Himura. After that, Suka died. No clan but the Hikari mourned for him. And Mitsutake. Suzuko. Kobu. Tamaharu." He broke for a long sigh. "Perhaps that _is _what I'm saying."

"People mourn in different ways," Goh replied quietly, rising. He had had his fill of Mawata's fragile motives and old excuses. He had suffered the same losses, known the same world. "I believe the people who mourn in secrecy are sometimes those who are hurt the worst."

Mawata said nothing more to him as he departed, taking the few steps to the door slowly, in a measured manner. Just before he passed through the field that kept Mawata inside his prison, he paused, one hand resting on the stone doorframe. Goh did not turn around.

"You know why I think you did this?"

Mawata's eyes opened again, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I'm dying of suspense."

There was a pause.

"Because you're alone."

Mawata's eyes closed. Goh left the room.


	11. Sabotage

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Sabotage

By Soyokaze

Goh met Hayate in the hall. He was standing at the foot of the steps, herding the three children upstairs, telling them to go to bed at a far earlier hour than they were accustomed. Goh noticed that Mannen did not protest nearly as much as he normally would have. The three trekked up the stairs begrudgingly, but with no further objection. Goh approached Hayate as the three reached the top of the steps, out of sight and ear shot.

"Thanks for handling that, Hayate," Goh told the Knight of Wind. Hayate nodded to him.

"It's no problem, Goh. Though," he added, "I do think the children would rather have had Sasame teaching them."

Goh smiled at the floor. "I know. But he needs to rest, whether he thinks he does or not. He's been dealing with a lot lately." The Knight of Fire looked up to where the kids had disappeared, hearing the laughter of memories echoing in his ears. "Where is Kei?"

"Still in the den, pouring over those scrolls," Hayate replied, his eyes following the hallway to their library. "I hope he cracks this altar thing open soon, or he'll make himself sick from lack of sleep."

"Kei will keep running. He's one we don't need to worry about." Hayate nodded, agreeing with Goh's assessment.

There was a pause in the conversation, before Hayate asked the question he had so been wanting to ask his older comrade. "Goh, what did you find out from Mawata?"

Goh's eyes moved to his shoes. He did not want to look Hayate in the eye, or the blue-haired Knight would find the weight clinging to his mind. "Nothing that could help us, really. Mawata has been dwelling on old memories in solitude. That's the only thing I learned." His hands moved to his pockets. "I doubt I could have gotten much more from him. He wanted to lecture me on the morality of the people and that kind of stuff, and he was only interested in dredging up bad baggage and trying to make me doubt myself. Which only makes me angry, you know that." Goh smiled, hoping to add a bit of humor to the situation. Hayate only watched him. The red-eyed Knight knew that his comrade was trying to pick up on the missing pieces, trying to find what exactly Mawata had dredged up from the depths of Goh's heart.

Goh avoided his eyes as Hayate searched. "We'll talk more in the morning. I'm tired. Good night, Hayate," he said, ending the conversation. Goh rose both of his hands to the back of his head, resting his head back as if he were trying to massage the knotted muscles. _Kei's not the only one with these problems, _he thought, heading up the stairs.

Hayate was left alone for only a moment before Himeno approached him. Her eyes were somber.

"I didn't want to interrupt when Goh was talking to you," she offered in apology. She had heard what was said, but she had meant no harm. Hayate smiled at her, letting her know that what she heard was trivial.

"It's all right, Himeno," he told her, but she still looked at the floor. She felt infinitely guilty for listening in on something that sounded not necessarily secret, but so personal. Hayate lifted her chin, trying to make her look into his stern blue eyes. She avoided him guiltily. Hayate sighed, putting one hand on the railing and starting up the stairs. "Come on, we all need a bit of rest, I think."

------

There was no empty seat where the Knight of Metal used to sit. The servants had taken it away before breakfast began. Every seat had an occupant; Mawata's meal would be brought to him after everyone else ate, probably by Goh, Hayate, or Kei. It was not safe for any of the servants to face him. The healers cared for him while he was weakened, but Mawata was recovered, and none of the older Knights felt comfortable making a servant take the risk of facing him in perfect health.

The children were not thinking of the missing Mawata; the absence of his chair cushioned their sadness. Shin was happy that Sasame was once more sitting at the table, chatting fairly happily with everyone else. The mood was not entirely back to the normal, because despite Mawata's withdrawn nature, he was missed, but everyone seemed glad enough for another day above ground after such a harrowing ordeal.

So Goh and Kei were having a practical conversation about the altar project, as everyone had dubbed it. Kei had successfully made the alterations to his own, Goh's, Hayate's, and Mannen's power centers. He seemed quite pleased with himself. Goh was trying desperately to understand just what Kei had done; the oldest Knight felt that it was his responsibility to oversee what was happening. If anything happened to Kei, someone would need to understand this stuff as well as the super-intelligent Knight of Light. It was a difficult reality to face, but Goh knew it was something he had to take into consideration. Kei was more than happy to take on the technological responsibilities of the Knights, just as Hayate took the leadership responsibilities and Sasame took on the responsibilities of caring for the younger kids. The other Knights were more than happy to let Kei take those responsibilities, but if they were left without someone who comprehended as much as Kei did, they would be in trouble. Goh did not look forward to or expect Kei's death by any means, but he knew that he should be prepared.

Hayate was focused on getting Himeno out of the shell into which she seemed to have retreated. He could not understand how her overhearing of such an exchange could make her feel so horrible as to withdraw from breakfast conversation altogether. He examined her expression curiously.

"Himeno, it's really all right," he told her. "I know you didn't mean to overhear anything. You wouldn't do it on purpose."

Himeno smiled, but her obvious guilt did not disappear. "Yeah," she replied, knowing it probably seemed like she was overreacting to Hayate. The fact was, she had heard Goh's voice, and the emotions within his words. She knew how he felt. Being made to doubt herself, her power being trivialized; she heard all of it while she was training to be Pretear. No one but her father thought she had the qualities necessary, and it was hurtful. It was something she wanted to escape so desperately she had at times considered turning down her position, but that would have been letting the doubters win the battle. It would have been admitting she could not do it.

But Hayate did not know any of this, and neither did Goh, so it did her no good to let those feelings get the best of her. "I'm sorry, Hayate. I guess I am being a little too sensitive."

As she turned back to her soup, Hayate noticed the change in her expression. Whatever she had been feeling bad about, it had changed. He focused on his own meal, a secret smile on his face.

Because it was breakfast, all of the staff still had their uniforms on, and everyone besides Hayate and Himeno were nearing the end of the meal. One by one, the kitchen and house staff were excusing themselves and leaving to continue their duties for the day. As the brunette soup chef stood and began her bow of leave, the chimes of the alarm sounded once again. The members of the staff looked up with fear in their eyes, while all the Knights and Himeno leapt from their chairs, leaving their food where it lay, and bolted to the altar room.

As Himeno sat herself in the Pretear Seat, seven of the eight altars were suddenly occupied. As each of the Knights fastened their hands inside the waiting receptacles, brilliant pillars of power shot up into the sky and the silky sheen of the barrier bathed the sky. From Mannen, Hayate, and Goh, the power was so brilliant, Himeno had to shield her eyes; their centers had been altered by the Knight of Light, and were at least a third more efficient than the rest.

As Kei, the last one to approach his center, put his hands around the stone bars and focused his power, nothing happened.

Himeno watched as the Knight of Light stood with his eyes closed for a moment, expecting his energy to be converted and his strength to be focused in the barrier. Mannen let out a cry from the far end of the room; an ugly gash across his collarbone was evident. Kei's eyes shot open.

"What-?"

Before he finished his statement, a shock of pain ran up his spine as his own altar turned against him. The power from one of the containers was reverberating back into Kei's body; the Knight of Light was being electrocuted by his own energy. Kei's scream echoed in the room, but it lasted only a moment. He was frozen as the shock began to take hold; his whole body trembled as it began to cook from the inside out.

The other Knights were aghast. They knew exactly what was happening, and Hayate, Goh, and Mannen feared their own altars would begin acting the same. Every Knight was torn between a desperation for Kei and a need to protect their people. Their hearts were sinking further with each moment, and Mannen gained another bloody wound on his stomach.

Seemingly from nowhere, Himeno leapt onto the arm of the Knight of Light, feeling the power of his Light invading her own body violently. It was a small grievance compared to the pain Kei was feeling. So she pushed it to the back of her mind, as she had been taught in her Pretear training, and pulled at his hands with all her might. It seemed that there was no use in her actions; his hands were almost grafted to the altar. She kept pulling with all the strength she had in her.

"Kei!" she screamed at the empty-eyed Knight, "Kei! Listen! Can you hear me? Let go!"

And as she felt her muscles would tear from the force she was trying to apply to her pull, he relented. The two fell back from the altar, tumbling into the wall and to the ground with their momentum. Himeno situated Kei in her arms. He was unconscious, his eyes wide and unseeing. His breathing was alarmingly fast; she feared that he would hyperventilate. There were horrible burns on his hands where the altar had clung to them.

Sasame and Goh had abandoned their stations and come to her aid. "Thank you, Himeno," Sasame told her, even as he held out his hand to her. Goh took Kei from her arms as a group of healers entered the room, and she took Sasame's hand without a thought. The situation required her now; two Knights were down, Mannen was injured, and Saihi was coming on strong. Hayate and the others had also abandoned their altars; a healer was seeing to Mannen, and Shin and Hajime were standing off to the side, staying out of the way as they knew was necessary but watching everything with wide eyes. Hayate approached as Sasame and Himeno initiated the pret.

A chime sounded in the air, echoing in much the same way Kei's scream had, and a white light encompassed Himeno's and Sasame's forms. The healers were awed, but paused for only a moment in their duties. The light expanded, then shrank again to reveal Himeno standing alone as the Pretear of Sound, in a dress of purple and white whose many folds bobbed about her hips.

_We need to go to the Shimo territory, _Sasame said in the back of her mind. Himeno nodded. Hayate came up to her side as she readied herself to go.

"I'll go with you, Himeno," Hayate told her. She nodded to him, and they both launched themselves out of the castle.

Himeno's speed was too great for Hayate to follow, but she knew he could find his way to her easily should they lose sight of each other. This time they were traveling in the way opposite to the way she and Kei had gone, towards the territory of the Winter Frost clan. The thought of Kei evoked worried thoughts both in herself and in the consciousness at the back of her mind. She pushed them aside for now, focusing on the task in front of her.

It was not long before they approached the core of Saihi's attack. Himeno slowed as she viewed the site, in utter awe. She and Sasame gasped in unison as they saw what Saihi had done. Hayate soon came up beside her, his mouth gaping.

There were at least ten great, hulking, mushroom-like larvae, sinking their roots deep into the ground of the Shimo. Warriors were scattered all around, the territory alternately frozen from the warriors' attempts and dead and gray, drained of all Leafe. Saihi stood in the middle of the fray, her arms raised in triumph above the drained and dying Shimo soldiers.

_This is... this is horrible... _Himeno could feel Sasame's heart threatening to burst. Her anger grew, her fist curling around the weapon of the Oto, the Sonic Bow. It was invisible, but she could feel the hardness of the sound waves reverberating in her palm. She lifted it to her shoulder, feeling Sasame's power magnified by her Pretear abilities, and drew back the string. Her eyes, made sharper by the Knight's power inside her, took careful aim for the nearest larvae. Sasame's apprehension was building within her, and she pulled back the Sonic Arrow as far as she dared, letting it fly.

There was no need to find a core. The wave she fired amplified one hundred fold as it headed for its target, demolishing the entire larvae with one shot. Saihi, who had previously paid no mind to the 'incompetent new Pretear,' suddenly looked up, anger evident in her eyes.

"Ah, both Sasame and Hayate have come to visit me this time," she whispered as the cries of more Shimo soldiers filled the air. Himeno pulled back another Sonic Arrow. "I suppose I should be honored."

Hayate's eyes narrowed, and a tinge of regret from Sasame colored Himeno's mind. Regret of what, Himeno was curious to know. Regret about Saihi...

Himeno gasped.

Hayate, on the other hand, leapt forward, his wind blades tearing a larvae apart. The core was not destroyed, however, and the larvae simply replenished itself. Saihi laughed, the larvae's new tentacles grabbing hold of Hayate before he could leap away. Kaze Leafe began spilling from Hayate's body and filling up the larvae. Himeno was jerked back into reality as Hayate cried out, struggling against the larvae. He sent out a second set of blades, slicing the tentacles of the larvae, and before it could come after him again, Himeno fired her readied Sonic Arrow. The second larvae was reduced to dust, and a little more Leafe was returned to the Shimo territory. Saihi's wicked smile had disappeared.

"Sasame," Saihi muttered. There was something in her voice, something Himeno could not place, but it was not entirely anger. It seemed to be disappointment.

She instantly fired two more arrows, feeling that she should pick off as many of the larvae as she could from the air before Saihi decided to bring the fight to the ground. The Leafe the two larvae had stolen was released back into the Shimo's land. Saihi was furious. She rose her hands, and the Pretear of Sound plunged to the ground to avoid the two angry shots of dark Leafe that spilled forth from Saihi's fingers.

As Himeno touched down, she found Hayate, who was looking up at Saihi with a bitter disgust. He turned as he heard her approach.

"Himeno," he began, but he was interrupted as the writhing appendages of two demon larvae converged on them. Hayate sent a flurry of wind blades to slice through a great deal of them, and Himeno spread out her arms, sending sound waves out this way and that, but still a tentacle passed through their defense, and skewered Himeno through her shoulder. She winced, but felt no pain; instead she heard Sasame's cry of anguish.

"Sasame!" she shouted in alarm. She felt Sasame's steel resolve in the back of her mind.

_It's all right, Himeno. Worry about Saihi._

Himeno gritted her teeth. This was the second time she had hurt a Knight in battle. She was being careless. Where her wound would have been as the tentacle retreated was only a white light; her skin mended on its own, with not a mark to show.

_Himeno! Above you!_

A second after Sasame had said it, Himeno threw herself to the side, firing off another Sonic Arrow as Saihi landed in the spot where she had previously been standing. Saihi was taken by surprise; the arrow hit her full in the chest.

_I'm sorry, Takako._

And when Saihi shrieked, Himeno felt the blood boil in her veins.

The edges of the Princess of Disaster began to fray, but she did not disintegrate under the arrow's force as her larvae did. Saihi bent in pain, blood dripping down her front from the wound the arrow had inflicted. Himeno felt a pain suddenly in her heart, and she knew it was not from her own feelings.

Saihi's head suddenly lifted, her dark hair falling around her in liquid waves. Her eyes spoke utter loathing for Himeno, and her full lips were twisted in a vicious sneer.

"Expect retribution," she spat, "Himeno."

And in a second, she was gone, but her larvae remained. Himeno and Hayate soared above the Shimo territory, Himeno taking aim and annihilating the larvae before they could do any more damage. Hayate flew about nearer to the ground, using his Kaze blades to free any of the soldiers that the demon larvae had trapped in their writhing tentacles. The two made short work of the larvae, but still all the Leafe was not completely restored. Shimo warriors lay lifeless all across the battlefield.

Sasame was concerned as well. _We need to give them some of our Leafe, Himeno._

"How do I do that?" she asked. She had never received any training on giving Leafe to others, only how to control the person inside her as Pretear.

_Just send a sound wave out over the battlefield. I can take care of the rest._

Himeno held out her hand to do as he told her, and as the Oto Leafe left her body, she felt a little of Sasame float away with it. It was an odd feeling, and she was alarmed.

"Sasame?" she called, and Sasame answered wearily.

_I'm here, Himeno. Everything is fine. Look. _

She cast her eyes over the territory where the sound wave was quickly spreading. A strange precipitate was falling from the wave of Leafe; snow as white as the purest soul. And as it fell upon those below, they rose up from the ground, restored. Himeno felt a warm smile form on her face as she saw those she had taken for near death stand up and wave to her in thanks. She descended once again, Hayate following suit, and looked for a man to speak to about the situation much the same way she had before during the pret with Kei.

Himeno sighed. Kei.

As she touched down she disengaged her pret again. The same reaction came from the soldiers, that of pleasant surprise as the light grew and shrank again, leaving her in her white gown and Sasame in his white robes. Sasame clutched to his heavily bleeding shoulder, and there was a definite darkness in his eyes because of his loss of Leafe, but he seemed fairly successful at ignoring the pain and fatigue. Himeno went to him to try and examine the wound, but Sasame smiled at her as if it were nothing.

"Sasame, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, as she had to Kei, and Sasame waved it off just as the Knight of Light had.

"It's all right, Himeno," he said, blinking tiredly. Himeno put a hand on his uninjured shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as comfort, and then set off towards a man who was wearing a chest plate of a different design than the others. He had an air of an overseer, and so she figured he was the one to whom she should speak.

"Is everything going to be all right here, sir?" she asked. The soldier did not even look at her as he replied, instead electing to continue his surveying of the battlefield.

"I think so," he told her, and his eyes fell on the Knight of Sound behind her. Hayate had come to his side, and the two were exchanging words about something. "I'd worry more about your friend there."

Himeno looked over her shoulder a moment, and then turned back to the soldier. "He'll be all right. But before we leave, I just wanted to make sure the situation is secure, and all that."

The soldier gave her a crooked smile. "Yeah, it's secure and all that."

Himeno smiled at his little poke, relief flooding out of her. "Thank you."

She turned back to Hayate and Sasame, who nodded to her. The three took to the sky, heading back for their home. The soldier yelled after her.

"My thanks, Pretear-sama!"

------

A huge thanks to you all who have been following the story thus far! I really appreciate all the reviews!

I have a favor to ask of you out there who have some extra time on your hands and like Yu Yu Hakusho- if you would take a gander at my other ongoing story, Bloodlines, which is a YYH fic, and tell me what you think, I would much appreciate it. I haven't been generating as much feedback as I would like, and I need to know what you guys think of my stories! Constructive criticism is the only way to make myself a better writer. Thank you so much!


	12. Reparation

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Reparation

By Soyokaze

When Himeno, Hayate, and Sasame touched down in the altar room, one healer was all who awaited them. She saw Sasame's injury and immediately came forward to him, pushing up the reddened sleeve of his robes to examine the wound. Sasame flinched a bit.

"Sasame-sama, come with me and we'll get this washed and dressed," she told him. Sasame let her lead him, and Hayate and Himeno followed.

"Fujuku-san," Sasame addressed the healer, "how is Kei? Is he all right?"

"And the others?" Hayate jumped in. Himeno nodded, even though the healer was walking in front of them and could not see her. She was concerned as well.

"Mannen-sama was the only one besides Kei-sama who was hurt," Fujuku began. "He's fine. His wounds were shallow. Kei-sama... Kei-sama is resting. The shock to his system was enormous, and Goh-sama said that his Leafe was fluctuating dangerously because of it. The only external damage was the burning to his hands, but internal damage..." Fujuku bit her lip. "Goh-sama is with him right now, working to stabilize him, and Hattori and Yuka are keeping a regular dosage of the restorative circulating in his body."

Fujuku's three companions all looked at the floor, spirits considerably dimmer than they had been. They knew they were approaching the room where Kei was being held. A slight glow was visible through the crack in the door, and Mannen, Shin, and Hajime were standing outside the door with another healer, looking grim. The reddened bandages around Mannen's bare chest indicated where Saihi's attack had injured him. His hand still pressed on his chest where the bandages covered it, trying to still the ache, but his focus was not on himself. His eyes were looking worriedly on the door behind which were Kei and Goh. Hajime wore the exact same look. Only Shin looked up as they approached, and he caught sight of the blood at Sasame's shoulder and instantly burst into tears.

"Everything's fine, Shin," Sasame said hurriedly, wrapping the white part of his robe over his wound and leaning down to comfort the boy. Shin eagerly went to him, crying in earnest.

"They won't let us see Kei-oniisan," Shin said quietly into Sasame's robes. Fujuku respectfully waited close by, while Hayate and Himeno approached the door, sliding it open slowly while Sasame occupied Shin. Mannen and Hajime tried to catch a quick glimpse inside, but they dared not trespass where they were told not to go while the situation was so serious.

As they entered, Hayate shut the door behind him. Inside, Goh was sitting rather lazily in a wooden chair, his hand stretched out towards the bed where Kei lay. It looked to Himeno that Kei was only asleep, and dreaming; occasionally his fingers or his lips or his eyelids would twitch as if he were irritated. From Goh's hand spilled forth a sort of shield made of Leafe. The Knight of Fire was not completely lending Leafe to his comrade, but only sustaining a certain amount of Leafe in Kei's body. The erraticness of Kei's Leafe was evident simply watching the fluctuating light around him.

"Goh," Hayate said, "will he be okay?"

Goh was silent for a moment. He brought his free hand up, propping his elbow on his knee and then propping his jaw against his hand. "I think so." He sighed. "That's all I can tell you right now."

------

The kids were sent to sleep; Hayate had given them permission to skip their studies. Time had passed quickly. Mannen, Shin, and Hajime were given a small dinner by the kitchen staff, who tried desperately to cheer them up. The boys could not be cheered, but the staff understood. The three were in their beds after a day that was both short and long.

The sun was just finishing setting behind the hills, and Hayate, Goh, Sasame, and Himeno were all in the room with Kei. A fresh bandage had been applied to Sasame's wound, and Sasame found he could forget the pain easily. Himeno looked all around her, still becoming accustomed to the sudden abyss of blood and sadness into which she had been thrown. There was no escaping sorrow in the Pretear Palace, and Himeno knew, even as a tear rolled down her cheek, that she would have to make herself a little tougher emotionally to deal with all the stress. She thought of the injuries of the last few attacks, and remembered the conversation about Goh becoming ill. This was going to be constant; she would have to get used to it.

The room was a fog of anger and despair that seemed inescapable. She looked at Hayate, his face calm and collected, but his eyes hurt and troubled. She knew he was trying to remain strong for everyone else, trying to hide his emotions for fear of showing weakness, trying to make himself the anchor upon which the other Knights would take hold. Himeno admired him deeply.

Goh had his eyes closed. His attention was focused solely on his comrade, whom he was entrusted to keep stable. To keep alive. Hayate was going to offer to take his place at midnight, to give the oldest Knight a break. It was the least he could do to apologize for leaving; the way Hayate saw it, he should have stayed to hold down the fort while Himeno and Sasame went to face Saihi. It was a choice that weighed on his conscience, even though he knew he would not have made much of a difference, had he stayed.

"Sasame," Himeno said softly, breaking the infinite silence that had fallen in the room. The Knight of Sound looked up, barely restrained tears evident in his eyes. "Would you come with me for a moment? I want to check on the kids, and I don't want to do it alone."

Sasame smiled softly, understanding. He stood from where he had been sitting on one of the wooden chairs in the room, and followed Himeno out into the hall. The two scaled the staircase wordlessly. Their footsteps echoed in the dark, empty hall, until they came to the room with a small stylized leaf painted on it. Himeno opened the door a crack, and both of them peeked inside. They could not help but smile as they viewed Shin, buried deep in his sheets and pillows, slumbering soundly. He was clutching to an old, ratty stuffed bird that seemed unimportant in comparison to the splendor around him.

"He calls it Tipi," Sasame explained in a whisper soft, yet impeccably clear. "He brought it with him from home."

Himeno smiled, shutting the door. Hajime was next, a shining drop of water visible on the door to his room. Hajime was sleeping as peacefully as Shin; both Sasame and the Pretear were glad to see that the children were getting a good rest.

On Mannen's door was the same design he wore on the chest of his uniform. Himeno would greatly have liked to check his wound, but he seemed to be sleeping as well as his comrades, and she feared disrupting it. They only looked inside for a moment, seeing Mannen snoring quietly, and shut the door again.

As they headed down the hall again, Sasame cast a glance at her door. "You know, Himeno, if you feel that you need it, you can go to sleep. We can-"

"Oh, no, Sasame," Himeno interrupted him gently. "I could never sleep soundly, knowing what's going on."

"Mm," was Sasame's reply as they approached the staircase. Sasame placed his hand on the rail, preparing to descend, when Himeno's hand was suddenly over his.

"Wait, Sasame," she told him. Something had been tugging at her mind ever since the fight she had won as the Pretear of Sound. Her words echoed faintly off the stone as Sasame's eyes, fixed on her hand over his, grew glassy. It seemed that he knew what she was going to ask.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

There was a pause, before Sasame nodded to her, without saying a word.

"Her name was Takako?" Himeno pressed him to continue gently. "You knew her?"

"Well. She was a member of my clan," Sasame whispered. When he offered no more, Himeno went on.

"A member of the Oto clan," she repeated, her eyes peering out into the night sky, visible through the giant window over the stairway. So Saihi had been a normal Leafenian before her descent into darkness. "Sasame, what happened to make her like that?"

Sasame was silent. His eyes moved down the hall, exploring the corridor and avoiding her question. Himeno gave his hand a gentle squeeze. This was not a battle she could fight without knowing everything about her enemy.

"Himeno," Sasame began, hesitating, "that is not my story to tell you, I'm afraid."

This was not the reply Himeno had expected.

Suddenly, a third voice joined their conversation. "I happened."

Himeno looked up to see Hayate ascending the staircase. Sasame backed against the wall to let him pass, breaking the contact between himself and the Pretear. Hayate paused before Himeno, his face stern, but full of regret. Himeno's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, Hayate?"

Hayate looked her right in the eye, communicating the full impact of the words he was about to say. "Himeno, Takako was in love with me."

"She was in love with you?" Himeno thought she suddenly comprehended. "You had to leave her when you came here."

Hayate shook his head. "No. When I came here, she was by my side, every single hour of every single day."

Himeno rose an eyebrow, the pieces falling together in her head, but not quite making sense. "So... so she..."

Now the Knight of Wind broke his eye contact with her. It seemed his strength had suddenly failed. He looked at the floor. "She was the previous Pretear. She was in love with me, and I broke her heart." His eyes narrowed, and it seemed to Himeno that he was scolding himself inside. "I didn't love her back. She revolted. She gave up on me, on all of us, and fell into despair. Her powers turned dark." A pause. "Takako became Saihi."

Himeno was shocked. "A Pretear? A power that terrifying... is the power of the Pretear?"

Again, a slight shake of the head, dark blue hair falling into equally dark eyes. "That is the power of Saihi Fenril. The Pretear's powers are pure; Saihi's powers are tainted. There is an enormous distance between the two."

"We know you can defeat her, Himeno."

Both Hayate and Himeno looked at Sasame, who had leaned up against the stone wall, silent during the course of their conversation. They were surprised at his statement; not only was Himeno surprised, but she noticed that Hayate also seemed taken aback. Himeno's shock faded as something suddenly occurred to her.

"Sasame." The young Knight of Sound looked up. "She never knew how you felt about her, did she?"

Sasame slowly shook his head, mussing his white hair. "It's my fault. All of it. If I had only told her... let her know that someone did care..."

Sasame stopped as Hayate put a hand on his shoulder. When Sasame looked up at the older Knight, the sadness was evident in his eyes. Hayate squeezed his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"This is no one's fault, Sasame," the Knight of Wind told him, but it was directed as much to himself as it was to the younger Knight, that much was obvious. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"You shouldn't either," was the soft reply. Silence fell over the three again. Shame and regret hung in the air like smoke, and it was choking Himeno. She clapped her hands together, a new resolve in her eyes.

"Well, then," she declared, drawing the attentions of the two Knights, "there's no need to defeat Saihi."

Hayate and Sasame stared at her.

Himeno blinked, then laughed nervously. "What I mean is, we can make Saihi see that someone cares for her. If that's what she wants, then that's what we can give her. Sasame, I can tell you loved her very much." Sasame looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Do you still love her?"

The Knight of Sound thought on her question for only a moment. "I do."

Himeno smiled. "You should tell her."

Hayate looked at the two, astonished by the exchange. "You think... you think we can make Saihi into Takako again?" Himeno nodded, her face set in determination. She knew the workings of the heart fairly well for her young age, and unrequited love was the worst sort of suffering. Takako was not terribly unlike many other young girls in Leafenia. Her hurt was focused into a horrible power, though, and that was the difference.

"Yes, Hayate," she replied, "if everyone can believe in her, we can."

------

Hi there readers! I just wanted to clarify something for those who've been asking me why I chose Metal as the element for the Eighth Knight. It's because I have a set of candles sitting on my desk, these Feng Shui candles, and they each stand for an element; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Metal. Since all of the other ones were represented, I decided to use metal for Mawata's element.

Look for the next chapter in about a week, guys! I'll get it posted as quick as I can!


	13. Fury

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Fury

By Soyokaze

Everyone ate ravenously the next morning, especially Goh, whom Sasame had brought a breakfast tray. The Knight of Fire had only let Hayate take over his place for about four hours. Just enough to replenish himself, and then he kicked Hayate out of his chair and went back to his care of Kei. Goh had eaten every scrap of food piled high on the plate that Sasame took to him, and given the Knight of Sound a report on the status of their comrade, which he relayed in earnest.

"Kei is doing much better. His burns wounds have escaped infection, and his Leafe is nearly stabilized," Sasame told the children with a smile. "You might be able to see him as early as tomorrow!"

Hajime and Mannen gave ecstatic cheers, while Shin jabbed his little fist in the air, imitating his surrogate brothers. They were out on the lawn, flying Shin's kite again when Sasame came out with the news; the kite lay abandoned in the center of the lawn, string fluttering as the wind swept over the grass. Sasame was sitting on one of the benches out on the lawn as he spoke to the younger Knights, and Hayate and Himeno were strolling through the gardens, Hayate fuming due to Goh's refusal to let him help with Kei's healing. Goh was always stubborn like that, but cheerfully so, and that was even more frustrating than if Goh just argued with him. The Knight of Fire only smiled and shooed him away like he would Hajime or Mannen. It was endlessly irritating.

Himeno could tell that Hayate was angry about something, and she was trying her best to cheer him up a bit by pointing out the flowers, and making small talk about Kei and the others, carefully avoiding the subject of Saihi. The talk last night had given her renewed strength, but she was afraid that she had awoken suppressed emotions in Hayate and Sasame. Hayate was obviously preoccupied, as he only spoke in skirted replies and small affirmative noises.

Finally, after a fruitless conversation, Himeno turned to him and looked him in the face. "Hayate, would you rather I went inside or something and just left you alone?"

Hayate blinked, seeming suddenly awoken from his reverie. "What?" he asked, clueless. Himeno groaned.

"You've been moping around all morning," she attested. Hayate blinked again, then his face collapsed in a sort of self-mocking smile.

"I'm sorry, Himeno. I guess I haven't been very good company."

Himeno pursed her lips. "No, not really."

Hayate frowned slightly, his eyes avoiding hers and wandering out onto the lawn. "There's something I should probably do right now. I'll meet you at lunch again, okay?"

The Pretear grinned, winking at him, and joined her hands behind her back. "That's okay with me. I think I'm going to go and sit with the kids awhile."

Hayate watched her go, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She cantered down the hill in a rather unladylike manner (the Knights had learned early on that they had crowned a tomboy, not a princess) to pause at the bench where Sasame had a book in front of him, sitting on the grass behind the bench and using it as a table. They exchanged a few words, Sasame adjusting the spectacles on his nose, and then Himeno ran on down the lawn, shouting to Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. The kids looked more than happy to welcome her to their games.

Hayate traversed the hill with an impeccable posture and at a more casual pace. He had been taught to be proper at all times, and always had a well-disciplined manner about him. His family had been in high-standings in society, and he and his sisters displayed appropriate behavior constantly due to his parents' schooling of them. His mother and father had not been cold or mistreating by any standards, ceremony had just been very important to them.

He sat down on the bench next to Sasame's book. The Knight of Sound hardly acknowledged his presence, but that was probably due more to his reading than anything else.

"Sasame?" Hayate began experimentally. The younger Knight looked up, his glasses shining in the morning sun.

"Yes, Hayate?" he replied.

"Can I talk to you for moment?"

Sasame smiled at him, taking his spectacles off, folding them, and laying them atop his open book. "We are talking, Hayate."

Hayate pursed his lips. "Yeah." There was a pause as Sasame waited expectantly for the specific thing he wanted to talk about. "Listen, ever since last night..." Another pause. "No. Ever since that day in the chapel, I've been wanting to tell you I'm sorry."

Sasame looked surprised. "Sorry for what?" he replied, and Hayate stared at him as if it were obvious.

"For... for everything that happened with Takako!" he told the younger Knight, incredulous. "For making her into Saihi, when you loved her so much. She nearly killed you, Sasame..." And it was true. When Saihi had attacked, Sasame had run up to her as if she were still the old Takako, the Pretear they knew, who could be reasoned with and calmed. Saihi had attacked him full force in the vulnerability of his trust; that was something for which Hayate would never forgive Saihi, even if she became Takako again. All of the younger Knights' naivete caused their trust to be easily given, a gift that no one should ever have taken advantage of as Saihi had. "For... for whatever I did to make her love me, I suppose."

Sasame's smile had fallen sometime during the course of Hayate's apology, and it did not return. Instead, Sasame reached out and took Hayate's hand in both of his own, resting their joined hands on the concrete stone of the bench.

"Listen, Hayate," Sasame began, "don't think that you should apologize for anything. You had no control over Takako's love for you. You couldn't force yourself to return her feelings. No one expected that of you, least of all me. You and Takako were at least honest with each other." Sasame's grip on his hand tightened. "I don't think either of us will be able to let go of our guilt just yet, but for whatever you feel you need forgiveness for, I forgive you. Please know that, Hayate."

Hayate reached forward as Himeno had days prior, putting his hand under Sasame's chin and making the Knight of Sound look him in the eye. "I'll accept that if you stop killing yourself over what Takako did to herself." Sasame's eyes widened. "Takako was well aware of the fact that at least the other Knights cared for her. Maybe they didn't love her, but they did care for her in the deepest way that we can care for a friend. Or a sister, really. She didn't become Saihi for lack of knowing your love. She became Saihi because of my refusal of her love."

Sasame's mouth opened in a protest, but Hayate quickly overrode him. "And I'm not admitting guilt. That's what happened, plain and simple. We both have to deal with that ourselves."

The Knight's violet eyes were soft and understanding. He turned from Hayate, picking his spectacles back up and placing them on the bridge of his nose.

"Hayate, I know that everything you're saying makes a great deal of sense. But..." he paused. There was something in his down-turned eyes that the Knight of Wind could not read. "...until I can have that closure, something to let me know that... that whatever passes between us has come to some kind of end, I won't be able to fully accept it."

Hayate's eyes widened slightly, only slightly, as he realized the implications of what Sasame was telling him. "Sasame, you know that the closure you are talking about could be very painful. I don't want you to do anything rash."

Sasame smiled softly, nodding. "I know. And I... will try not to."

Whatever Hayate was going to say to him was interrupted by Goh's hands on their shoulders. The Knight of Fire looked as happy as ever, despite the tired circles under his eyes, which his comrades knew could be repaired with a little rest. A grin spread wide across his face.

"He's awake," Goh said quietly.

------

The two Knights had left the children with Himeno to go and see their fallen friend. Goh had told them to be prepared, and that Kei had something he would tell them if he felt ready. The Knight of Fire had been very enigmatic about that certain something; when Hayate asked him a second time about it, Goh just replied that it was something that was Kei's responsibility to tell them. Hayate was not satisfied, but he nonetheless followed Goh down the hall and hoped Kei would be ready to confess whatever it was he needed to confess.

The halls were bright with the early afternoon sun that spilled in the stained windows. Vibrant colors shone on the walls, depicting past Knights, past battles, past Pretears. Hayate briefly wondered if he would ever do anything to make him worth putting on one of those windows. A new stained glass was commissioned by the leaders of the tribes whenever something that was commonly termed a 'feat of legend' was accomplished. There was one in which the Knight of Earth from three generations ago had saved an entire village from destruction by Saihi through a legendary spell that has never before and never since been mastered- the Reshelles. A second one was a carefully crafted picture of the first eight to ever take a stand against the first tyrannical Princess of Disaster- the first eight Knights. It was there, in one of those shining glass windows, illuminated by the sun, that Hayate wished to be someday.

They continued down the hall- Kei had been moved to his room when his condition was deemed 'stable.' Goh thought it would be better for him to be in a place he recognized. The door had a shining star embedded in the front, that seemed to give off its own dim light. Whether that was a trick of the morning or a trick of magic, Himeno could not tell. Goh pushed the door open, gesturing for them to go inside.

Kei's room was very basic in furnishings. A bath much like that in Himeno's room stood in one corner, and a bureau and wardrobe formed another. The most prominent feature was Kei's enormous desk, a piece of master carpentry which took up almost an entire wall. It had a chair whose legs were supported by wooden wheels, which Himeno had never seen before, and a board made of cork was suspended on the wall, weighed down by diagrams, notes, a few photographs, and other miscellaneous things. The desk was equally cluttered, full of more notes, a couple of scrolls that had curled in on themselves, and a strange collection of different ores shoved off to one corner of it. Across the room, in a bed draped with white and gold, Kei was resting. Sasame and Hayate hurried to his side.

Kei made an effort to turn to them, but anyone could tell he was sore to move. His eyes were dulled by pain, and his entire being seemed exhausted. Goh had told them that it was necessary for him to heal from the inside out, and it was an anguishing process. Sasame made an effort to smile at him, and to give him some sign that there was nothing in the world that he needed to worry about, and reached up to take one of his hands cautiously. Hayate knelt next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Hayate asked slowly. Kei sighed, taking his time before he answered.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Hayate grinned good-naturedly, thinking how good it was just to hear his comrade's voice again. Hearing Kei's vocal affirmative had always been the little extra assurance that Hayate needed to know that his actions as a leader were correct. "I suppose that's good."

Kei made a small noise that the other Knights supposed was meant to be a laugh. "Yes. To be honest, my brain hurts much more than my body," he remarked. "I've been thinking and thinking and I can't figure out what went wrong with my altar. I tried to get Goh to give me some of my notes, but the bastard refuses."

Goh laughed at this. "There is plenty of time for that, Kei. I have tested all the others. They are in fine working order."

"Yes, but I can't ever be sure you did _exactly_ what I told you to unless I'm there," he breathed, a smile on his face. Goh snorted at him.

"So when do you want us to let the kids in here?" Hayate asked him. Kei inhaled in a measured manner. It seemed that every breath caused him discomfort.

"Not yet. I don't look so good. I don't want to make Shin upset again."

"It might make him feel better just to see you talking, Kei," Sasame remarked, knowing that seeing Kei sick was better than not seeing him at all. The Knight of Light closed his eyes, realizing that Sasame knew the children's tendencies far better then he did. "But I think you should rest some more."

Kei nearly laughed at this. "Yes, I do believe I should." Sasame blushed as he realized the idiocy of what he had just said, but he was glad that he could lighten the mood a bit. Hayate rose from the floor.

"How long do you think you'll be bedridden? Will you recover fully?"

On the surface, it appeared that Hayate was only concerned with how long he would be unable to assist them in their fight, but Kei knew better than that. Again, a deep, measured breath. "In answer to the first question, as little time as I can manage. Although it doesn't show right now, I hate this with a fiery passion." There was a pause. The pressure of Sasame's hand on his grew ever so slightly. "As for the second question, I really don't know."

"What do you mean?" Sasame asked him, fearful of the answer.

"You see, I haven't regained any feeling in my legs yet." His tone was very matter-of-fact; he sounded like he had already accepted something that made his comrade's jaws drop. "I won't be able to walk if I ever get out of this damn bed. I'll keep trying, though," he finished, seeing the horrified look on Sasame's face. "I don't know why it's my legs. You'd think it would be my arms, if anything logically. I think of it, I suppose, in terms of electricity, you know..." he trailed off, which instantly made Hayate aware that Kei was not feeling like himself. If he were of lucid mind, he would have given a full detailed explanation, especially with such an audience present.

Hayate put a hand on Sasame's shoulder, and the Knight of Sound reluctantly stood, letting go of his friend's hand. Kei's eyes had closed. It seemed like he was already half-asleep.

Goh put a fist against both younger Knights' backs, gently urging them out of the room.

They did not speak again until the door was shut. Sasame was the one to speak.

"He won't walk, Goh? Are you sure?"

Goh sighed in the face of the distressed younger Knight. "I don't know, Sasame. I can't be sure at this point. He could just be regaining feeling at a very slow pace. We can't know until he's ready to get up and out of bed."

Sasame was obviously dissatisfied with this, but fell in line behind the two as his older counterparts headed back down the hall. The lunch bell was echoing through the castle's many corridors, but none of them paid it very much mind. The sky was suddenly overcast; the afternoon sun was covered by storm clouds, and it looked like a good rain was in order. That meant that Himeno had probably taken the kids inside. Sure enough, as they passed Shin's room, the kite was leaning against the wall next to his door, looking quite used.

They walked silently for a while, each saying a quiet prayer for Kei's health, until Sasame's foot stepped on something laying on the stone floor. It made a sharp scraping noise, causing Goh and Hayate to turn around towards him. The Knight of Sound knelt to pick up the object; a small, darkened rectangle of stone, with odd runes and a specific pattern of lines etched into it.

"What is this?" he asked his two companions. Hayate looked just as puzzled as he was, but Goh snatched the stone out of Sasame's hand, glaring at it with a strange calm intensity. Sasame knew he had touched upon something important.

Goh's voice was as tough and hard as the stone he was holding as he explained. "When we leave our altars, a little of our power is stored inside and slowly released out into the barrier so the alarm is kept on and the barrier remains slightly active. This extra power is stored in a small oval made of a special ore that absorbs it. This piece- this here in my hand- is a very important component of our power centers. It is what causes the power to be retained and leaked out slowly, instead of ejected into the first willing entity the altar comes in contact with." Goh made a fist around the rectangle. He knew all about it from Kei's scrolls. Sasame looked to his left, his eyes alight with understanding and a numb horror.

Mawata's door.

Both of them looked at the Knight of Wind, whose fury was felt in the circulating air. A small current started around the leader of the Knights as he clenched his fist, trying to maintain his control. But he could not.

"I'll kill him," Hayate said softly. "I will _kill_ that bastard."

Hayate ran down the hall, Goh and Sasame starting after him to stop him, but they could not. He had all the power of his wind around him, and he used it to cushion his fall as he leapt over the railing and onto the floor below. He heard the shouts of his two companions in the background of his pulsing fury, and realized somewhere inside himself that if he killed Mawata, as he was aiming to, he could be summoned before the council, expelled from the Knights, or even executed. But he did not care.

He darted down the hallway, past the children, past Himeno, his goal Mawata's darkened, barrier-encased room.


	14. Comfort

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Comfort

by Soyokaze

Hayate burst into the room as Himeno extended a hand, trying to stop him and find out what was wrong, but she knew something was going to happen and it was not going to be good. Hayate's anger radiated through the air with his Leafe. Shin, Hajime, and Mannen were immediately alarmed. Himeno put a hand on Mannen's shoulder.

"Mannen, please take Hajime and Shin to the kitchen, all right? Just stay there until I come to get you," she added as Mannen began to protest. There was something in her voice that told Mannen that it was not the time for him to be arguing. He ushered away his younger charges and Himeno was able to turn her attention to the winds circulating around her and down the corridor.

"Hayate!" she shouted, and ran down the hall to Mawata's room. There was no verbal answer to her calls, only a sharp gust, so cold it made her numb. Goh and Sasame came behind her, throwing up their hands to shield themselves from Hayate's fury. They both called his name, but could go forward no further.

"What happened?" Himeno asked the two over the roar of the wind. Goh moved next to her as Sasame backed himself against a wall to avoid the current.

"Mawata sabotaged Kei's altar," he said. Himeno's eyes widened. With Hayate's temper-

Himeno pushed herself forward, knowing that Hayate's temper would not stay settled. If his powers were this unchecked, his temperament surely was not even. If he could not find control, he would kill Mawata. If that happened, he would be subject to punishment. Most likely the worst kind of punishment, especially for a vigilante murder.

"Hayate! Hayate, calm down!" The winds pushed harder. "Listen to me! Can you hear my voice?"

There was no answer. Her robes billowed in the powerful currents like they were on fire. "Hayate, stop right now! You have to calm down! There's no point in killing him, it won't solve anything!" There was a slight faltering of the wind- or had she imagined it? "If you do this, you'll be cast out of the palace, out of the Knights! How are you going to protect anyone that way? What about Goh and Kei, and Sasame? What about the kids? How are you going to protect us?"

_What about me?_

Himeno grabbed on to the doorframe, her fingers latching onto the stone like it was a lifeline. She pulled herself closer, she was almost through the door-

"_Hayate, listen to me!"_

And all at once, the winds fell. Hayate's Leafe dissipated, and the only remnant of his rage was the numbness that Goh, Sasame, and Himeno felt in their arms and faces.

Himeno practically flung herself in the room, halfway in purpose, and halfway with gathered momentum. The scene inside the room was calm. Hayate stood just inside, his eyes hidden by his dark hair, before Mawata's bed. Any loose items, the sheets on the bed, the glass of water that had been on the dresser, everything was turned upside down, and the sparse furniture was nearly shattered on the stone floor. Mawata sat in his bed, his back propped in the corner of the room, a look of sheer disappointment on his face. As if he had expected Hayate to kill him. Wanted it.

Himeno walked up to Hayate, whose clenched fists still shook with rage, and wrapped her arms around his chest. She shot Mawata a look of piercing hate, one that dared him to speak.

"Don't worry, Hayate," she said softly to the Knight of Wind. "Everyone gets their dues in the end. Come and talk to the children. They're worried."

She slowly led him out, taking his hand, breathing in time with him as he struggled to keep control. Sasame and Goh moved aside for them, and Goh was the only one who saw Mawata smirk as the two left him alone in the room.

------

"Don't say anything to the children. I was only angry."

Himeno was surprised. The children were still in the kitchen; Goh, Sasame, and Himeno had brought Hayate into the den in order to calm him down. He was slumped over, elbows propped on his knees, face buried in his hands and his mass of hair hanging down over his arms.

"We understand, Hayate. The children will as well." Goh professed. At Hayate's objection, he added, "We can't hide things from them."

There was silence for a moment, a silence that weighed heavily on the occupants of the room. Hayate breathed a heavy sigh. "I know," he conceded, sitting back in the sofa. He seemed spent; his body was limp, and looked as if it had no intention of moving from its taken post. Himeno laid her head upon his shoulder, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, as if she were trying to give him some of her strength. She wanted badly to give him something to help him get through these difficult times.

There was only so much that they could do for him, though. The image of his bedridden comrade confessing that he might never walk again was stuck in his mind, and every time it replayed, his rage flared again. And every time it replayed, he gave Himeno's hand a squeeze.

Goh watched the two, the energy flowing between them. There was only a comforting silence for a moment, as each of them tried to collect their thoughts and make sense of what was happening around them. Goh sat back against the sofa, his fingertips feeling heavy as the feeling drained back into them. The maid came in a short time later, interrupting the soft tension that had fallen. Aroshi stood, board straight, now behaving as a typical servant would, rather than a friend or a part of the family.

"Goh-sama, lunch has been prepared. Would you like me to take a tray to Kei-sama's quarters?"

Goh shook his head slowly as rain began to fall from the dark sky outside the den. "No, Aroshi-san. I can take it to him." As he rose from his seat, Sasame followed suit. The Knight of Fire turned to look expectantly at the Pretear and the Divine Wind. Himeno looked at Hayate, whose eyes had closed and whose face had softened.

"We'll be there in a moment, Goh," she told him quietly, her eyes glazed over with something Goh could well recognize. Sasame also knew it, and his eyes rested on his senior, watching for what the Wildfire would do. Goh sighed.

"All right. Only a moment, though." He was clearly displeased and in conflict with the whole situation, but he left, and Sasame went after him, with the aim of calming the children. Hayate opened his eyes as they exited, Aroshi with them. Himeno wondered whether she should begin conversation, or wait for Hayate to, but he only sat and gave her hand a small squeeze periodically.

"Hayate," she began, her voice darkened by many emotions, "I don't think any less of you for it."

"But Goh does," was his only reply. Himeno sighed.

"No, Hayate, he doesn't," she said, pulling his hand into both of hers. "I promise you he doesn't."

Hayate's head lolled forward, and a joyless smile was on his pale lips. "I should have been able to keep my control. It's just stupid of me to fly off the handle like that. I'm supposed to be a leader to them, and I-"

"You want to protect them." Himeno interrupted softly. She hugged his hand to her like it was a lifeline, like he would be thrown from her if she let him go. "I know you do. Please don't make any more of this than there is."

Hayate gave her hand another squeeze, the smile falling from his face. "But still, I can't be that kind of example for the children."

Her eyes closed, and she brought his hand up in a sudden gesture and kissed it. Hayate looked at her out of the corner of his eye, surprised; but he found that he felt better, simply by the fact the she was here with him, and that they could share moments like those. It was a feeling of wholeness he hadn't ever felt before.

He had the feeling he would have that feeling for a long time.

Himeno continued, pressing his cold hand to her warm cheek. "The children see you as strong, willful, and fair. I can say that with certainty."

_Because I feel that way as well._

And Hayate did not know if it was because of his connection to Himeno as the Pretear, or to Himeno as Himeno, but he heard the words in his head, and warmth flooded him as her voice did.

He brought her hand over to him, kissing the back of it softly, as she had done for him. The joy had returned to his smile.

"Thank you, Himeno."

The Pretear's face lit up with a grin, and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the Divine Wind, her Knight. Hayate returned the embrace, savoring the warmth she offered to his still thawing body and soul. They stayed that way longer than the moment they were allotted, but Goh did not return to disturb them. He understood. And he wore a secret smile.

------

Hi everyone! It's nice to be back writing! My show is over, and winter break is almost upon us, so expect steady work from me. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, especially Venus, Aphrodite, Minerva, Artemis, and Athena. You guys gave me the little extra push I needed. I tried to put a little romance in this chapter for you guys, and you're right, it's about time. It's a little shorter than most other chapters, but I hope you like it! -Soyokaze


	15. Preparation

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Preparation

By Soyokaze

Kei tried unsuccessfully to get out of bed many times in the next few weeks. Besides the fact that his legs refused to operate, he couldn't stand not being able to do his work. Goh received many tongue lashings for refusing to give him his notes, but eventually the Knight of Fire gave his charge permission to be up and about. Kei's legs had shown no signs of improvement. Eventually, it had become clear to the Knight of Light that he was going to have to make adjustments. With Goh's help, Kei fashioned some sturdy canes that he attached to his desk chair with levers. He was able to rotate the levers and push himself about, and he had Goh fashion some metal gears to add to the wheels, so he was able to manipulate them and change his direction. It required a bit of his Leafe to hover down the stairs when it came time for him to descend, but it was good enough until he could ascertain the need for something permanent.

Kei seemed to be his old self aside from his legs. He threw himself back into his work more than ever, as before he found out it was Mawata who sabotaged his altar, he thought that all his work had been towards a harmful, counterproductive result. He was more eager than ever to solve the mysteries of their power centers, and he held back nothing as he fervently gave Goh orders, and when Goh retired, he flung himself down out of his chair at the altar, rewiring and rerouting and reconfiguring until he was satisfied- and then doing it over again the next day. Once Kei earned the right to get out of bed, Goh could not make him get back in it. Kei's industrious nature was not to be suppressed, and that was accepted as a fact of life.

The healers continued to work on solutions to Kei's problem, but they had no idea how to repair the damage other than to continue administering the restorative to him in copious amounts. Fujuku often expressed a concern that Kei could develop a tolerance for the restorative if it was given to him in such large doses, but as long as there was nothing else they could do, the other healers paid little heed to her worries. His normal chair had been removed so he could push himself into position at each meal, and currently everyone was finishing their breakfast and preparing for the day. A few of the servants had already left the table, and Hayate had taken Sasame and the kids out for some dueling practice. Only Goh, Himeno, Kei, the kitchen staff, and a couple of chambermaids were still hanging about the breakfast table, making small talk over mostly empty plates and glasses.

The morning chatter was interrupted by a doorman who entered, his hat in his hands. Goh looked up from sipping at his wine, and the doorman spoke, a somber look on his face.

"Goh-sama, the Head Chieftain has arrived to meet with you."

There was a moment of silence in the room as Goh stood. Everyone knew what this meeting was about; scheduling and arranging Mawata's trial. The conducting of punishment for the crimes of a Knight. It would be public, and delicate, and humiliating for Mawata, and it just was not something to which any of them were looking forward, but it was something that everyone understood had to be done.

"I'm coming," Goh replied, and he walked around the table to meet the doorman. A smile was on his face.

"Buck up," he told the man, "you look as if you've done something horrible to me."

The man blinked, startled. Then a small grin appeared on his face. "Yes, Goh-sama. Sorry."

"You're fine," Goh said with a small chuckle. "I just hope the Head Chieftain doesn't bring down my spirits that much."

The two left, chatting as if nothing notable had occurred, and the remaining staff rose from the table to clear the dishes. Kei turned from looking at the doorway through which Goh had just departed, and towards Himeno's touch on his arm. "What is the Head Chieftain here for?"

Everyone in the room understood, it seemed, but Himeno. "He's here to discuss Mawata's trial."

Himeno's lips formed a silent "Ooooh."

"Let's go watch the kids dueling until he gets back," Kei suggested, propelling himself away from the table and rotating towards the exit. Himeno stood, stacking her dishes politely, and walked beside him, listening to the whirr-click of his wooden wheels and canes.

"Hey, Kei," Himeno began, carefully, "How're you doing?"

Kei looked up at her, the lean muscles in his arms rippling as he move the canes back and forth to push himself. "I'm doing fine, Himeno," he replied, as if he thought it odd of her to ask. But Kei was anything but stupid; she knew he knew what she meant by it, and she looked at him earnestly, waiting for a more complete reply. Kei sighed as he noticed her. "I'm adjusting well," he finally added.

Himeno smiled, but her eyes were joyless. "Have you thought about..."

Her pause aroused Kei's curiosity. He rose an eyebrow. "About?"

"Well, about if you... if this is permanent?"

He sighed again, wheeling himself along slowly. "Well, no. I believe it is counterproductive to the ends I would _like_ to meet to be dwelling on it too much, but..." A beat. "I suppose if it's permanent, I'll just accept it. I'll construct a better mode of transportation, and I'll be the best Knight I can be. There is one thing I worry about, though..."

"Mm?" Himeno prodded as he hesitated. Kei bit his lip, something the Pretear had not often seen him do.

"Preting." Himeno tilted her head, her eyes asking him to continue. Kei would not look at her. "The way I understood it was, the Pretear gets our strengths, but also our weaknesses." He met her eyes. "What will happen when you and I pret? And... will it harm you?"

Himeno stopped, her eyes searching the floor. "Kei,"she began, "I don't know enough right now to offer any help in answering that question. But the way I think of it is... well, we'll just have to try it."

Kei looked like he was about to protest that, when Himeno overrode him. "We all have to take risks in this fight, Kei. I don't need to be protected. I need to help you Knights fight in any way I can."

The Knight of Light only gazed at her for a few moments, before smiling. "You know, Himeno," he replied, his canes clicking on the floor as they started moving again, "you're a lot more mature than I give you credit for."

The Pretear laughed. "Thanks, Kei."

When they got out to the gardens, they saw that the children were not the ones dueling. Hayate and Sasame had taken up their weapons and had taken it upon themselves to be an example to the children. Hayate had his Kaze Sword and Sasame was holding the Sonic Bow, arrow knocked; the weapons of their respective elements. It seemed the duel had been going for a while; there was a small cut on Hayate's cheek which was bleeding down his face, obviously from a nick by one of his opponent's arrows, and Sasame's robes were streaked with dirt where he had avoided Hayate's sword strikes. There were a few leaves of grass stuck in his white hair as well, and Himeno guessed he had to roll in the field to escape defeat. Shin was watching with a finger at his lower lip, semi-interested, while Hajime and Mannen were wide-eyed and enthralled. They had never been allowed to see or participate in battle outside the castle, so duels were as close as they could get.

As Kei and Himeno approached, they could feel tension descending upon them. The looks on Hayate's and Sasame's faces were not those of friends; both of them were looking out on an enemy. That was something the children could not yet understand. This fight was much more than a game for sport, or an exhibition. They each wanted the other to die.

It was a little disturbing to Himeno to see such a hostile look in Hayate's eyes. Sure, before he had been a bit cold to her, but she knew that there was velvet behind that cold stone. Never a need to kill, not before or since his violent outburst towards Mawata. It was even more disconcerting to see Sasame's soft eyes turn into hard amethyst stones. Both of their jaws were set, teeth clenched, sweat glistening on their brows.

And the tension poured forth as Sasame leaned forward and fired.

He fired it at Hayate's feet, but the sound waves that exploded from the impact were enough to throw Hayate off his feet. He regained his balance as Sasame quickly knocked another arrow, and leapt into the air, his sword poised. Sasame fired his arrow hastily at Hayate and missed, and Hayate came down on him. He held up his bow to block the Divine Wind's blade, and it pulsated as the sword came in contact with it. Sasame was forced into a crouch Hayate's sheer strength, but he held off the blade successfully with the bow, flinging his fingers out and unleashing a shower of wavelengths with a massive but still pleasant sound. Hayate retreated, hurriedly throwing a shield up as the Knight of Sound leapt in the air and over him. In a feat Himeno never would have thought of him, Sasame knocked and fired and arrow while he was in the air, only grazing Hayate's shoulder when he could easily have hit him. Hayate noticed it and spun on his heels, throwing a strong gust out to topple Sasame just before he landed. Now Hayate had abandoned his sword; a whirlwind flowed around him. He flung his hands out, gathering power, and threw them forward again, launching two Kaze blades at his opponent. Sasame countered one through the impending tornado, but another caught him deeply in the upper arm. He ignored the injury and knocked his bow again, despite the wind the whipped around him, but found that Hayate was out of his line of sight. As he made to turn, the point of the Kaze Sword pressed against his neck. The winds died.

"Guess I lose," Sasame said with a small laugh. Mannen jumped up from his seat in the grass as Hayate moved his blade away from Sasame and the Knight of Sound dismissed his own weapon. Hayate reached over to him, picking one of the larger clumps of grass out of his hair, and then tousling it with a smile in a kind of silent 'well done.' Sasame grinned back at him.

"But you could have shot him in the head AND the heart if you wanted to, Sasame-oniisan!"

His attention caught by his young comrade, Hayate snapped his fingers, pleased. "I was hoping one of you would catch that. Why was that?"

"Because you only had your shield forward," Hajime interjected before Mannen could answer. The Winter Frost gave his comrade a dirty glare for stealing the limelight, but luckily Hayate ignored it.

"Exactly. _Never_ leave yourself open in battle. That's something you should always remember. Especially since in the case of both Sasame and I, you can't even see our powers at work most of the time. Just because you only see an attack coming from the front doesn't mean there isn't danger at all sides. The same goes for my last move. Sasame defended against the blades, but I came behind him with the sword."

"We'll remember, Hayate-oniisan," Mannen said sincerely. He pulled Hajime up by the arm. "Can Hajime and I try now?"

"Sure. But I'm going to watch and critique."

The young Knight of Ice did not mind this at all, and Hajime's face lit up as well. It was clear that this was a much more favored, much less frequent activity as their text studies. While Hayate stood at a reasonable distance as the two warriors took ready stances, Sasame cantered back to where Himeno was sitting beside Kei in the grass and took a post next to them. Normally Kei would have remarked on him getting his clothes filthy, but his robes were already dirty from the duel. Sasame settled comfortably in the grass, still breathing heavily from the fight. Himeno gave him a firm pat on the back.

"Nicely done, Sasame," she told him. He smiled.

"Thank you, Himeno." His attention turned back to the dueling kids as one of Mannen's ice spikes sent Hajime flying off to the side to avoid it. "I don't like the fact that we have to do it so often, but sometimes it can be a little exhilarating."

"They'll be leaving to join battle with us, soon," Kei added, a touch of sadness in his voice. It was only a touch, for he knew that Hayate would not let the kids leave the palace until he felt they were fully suited to defend themselves in battle. Himeno pursed her lips, watching them fight.

"So you guys had to do this by yourself while there wasn't a Pretear?"

"Yup. It was mostly Goh and Hayate who went out," he explained. "It was hard. The last battle we had before you came to us, Himeno, was the one in which we almost lost Goh." Himeno saw Sasame's face fall visibly as Kei continued. "He'd nearly been drained of all his Leafe, and he had a horrible wound besides. Hayate dragged him in, very depleted himself. He was just fully recovered before the ceremony." Kei's brow wrinkled. "We were all very scared then."

"But you're here now, Himeno," Sasame added, taking hold of her hand, "so there isn't that danger anymore."

"There's always danger, Sasame," Kei responded. His tone was not a scolding one, but Sasame still looked humbled, in a way. Himeno gave his hand a squeeze, reassuring him. Kei was right, there was always danger, and the Pretear's presence was not going to be a preventative force. She still brought harm to each Knight she took into battle, and after each battle she thought with a heavy heart about the possibility- no, the probability- that she could end up causing a Knight to die in Pretear form. It was not something Himeno wanted, and she had made up her mind to be super-cognizant of the health of the Knight she was preting with at all times and keep her guard up, but she knew she was not invincible.

It was at this time that Goh chose to interrupt, sitting down next to Sasame in the grass as if it were just a normal day. His eyes were focused on the duel, or perhaps farther off, and his lips were in a soft line.

"Mawata's trial is six days from now," he announced. "The Council wants to get it done with as quickly as possible."

Everyone looked shocked, but they had known the news was coming. The tempted Knight of Metal could not stay in the castle, being fed and kept in a cage like an animal for the rest of his days. He had endangered the entire future of Leafenia, and for that he deserved a punishment. But not before a fair trial was conducted.

"All three of you will probably be called upon for testimony, though I can't say for certain," Goh continued. "He'll be transported in two days to a secure cell. I and Hayate will be handling that, so Kei, I'll have to ask you to hold down the fort while we're gone."

Kei nodded, propping his elbow on his deadened knee and chuckling softly as Hayate stopped Mannen and began to correct his stance.

"That's no problem for me," Kei added, scratching his chin. "You guys just be careful. He might try and pull something insane."

Goh smiled humorlessly. "Yeah, I know." There was a moment of silence, until Goh braced his hands in the green grass and pushed himself up. "All right, since that's settled, I'm going to take the Head Chieftain to meet with Mawata. He wants to do a preliminary interview to prepare for what's ahead."

Kei nodded again, while Himeno turned, seeing the Chieftain waiting at the top of the hill with an attendant. She smiled at the man while surveying him; she had only ever had limited contact with government officials aside from her own Kaze Chieftain.

He was an older man, late forties, she guessed, dressed in a crisp suit with a long robe of thick fabric. A wide sash was at his waist. His eyes looked stern, but the lines around them told Himeno that he laughed a lot. He smiled as Goh approached him, and Himeno saw no condescension or arrogance on the Chieftain's face as the much younger Knight said something to him as he neared; the relationship between the two was one of mutual respect.

Goh and the Chieftain left, and Himeno returned most of her attention to the duel. So, in six days she would witness the first Council hearing she had ever seen... and Goh had said she might be called upon to give testimony. She took a deep breath at the thought, already preparing for her part in the trial of a traitor.

------

Hello, everyone! Thank you for being patient with me. Here's replies to your reviews:

Iceman619: Thank you. I'll try and work faster!

keiluva: I'm glad I could bring some joy to your life! Thanks for the cheers!

KeyQuis: Thanks. I was really nervous about interjecting the romance. And yes, HOORAY!!

Akiya: No, I won't erase it. I appreciate suggestions.

yukari youkai: I'm glad you didn't notice it was shorter. I was wondering exactly how consistent the Himeno/Hayate relationship was, so thanks for the comment. Oh, and my show went wonderfully, thank you for asking!

Yanga: I rented the whole series on Netflix, and it was practically _begging_ me to write a fic. Thanks for the compliments!

Kaeru Soyokaze: Thank you very much! I hope I keep up with your expectations!

Hope you enjoyed it, and I wish everyone happy holidays!


	16. Trial

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Trial

By Soyokaze

The day had come. They were all dressed in Knight attire, and Himeno in the white garb of the Pretear, and they were standing outside a door, listening to the din of a full court behind it. It reminded the kids strongly of the Pretear ceremony. Mawata would be waiting behind the door, probably with his wrists manacled. Hayate already knew that he was going to have trouble facing the rogue Knight, but he has made his mind up to control his temper. Himeno kept hold of his hand, giving it reassuring squeezes every so often.

The transport earlier that week had gone of without a hitch. Mawata had done nothing, said nothing, barely moved at all. Hayate had hardly had to look at him, something the Diving Wind was very thankful for. The initial interview had not gone as well, though, for the same reasons; Mawata refused to speak. The only think he would tell the Council was that he would wait to speak until his voice would be heard. He had been taken to a cell to await his trial, and Hayate and Goh had been sent back to the castle.

The door was opened by one of the court attendants and Goh led his tribe inside. The Knights were to sit at one corner of the room, on an elevated level with eight chairs on it, one of the end more decorated, indicating that it was for Himeno and one removed to make a space for the injured Knight of Light. And of course, one of the chairs would remain empty. At the front of the room the eight Chieftains sat, the Head Chieftain a little taller in the middle. All of them were fairly old men, except for the Chieftain of the Flora territory, who appeared to be a few years Goh's senior. All of them wore a colored sash to indicate their territory affiliation. It seemed that the whole population of their island had turned out for the trial; there was not even any more standing room. People were pushing at each other with elbows, trying to catch a glimpse of the court.

Mawata sat in a booth across the way from the Knights. The door the attendant opened was right next to his chair, and so they all had to pass him be to get to their assigned seats. He sat, stone-faced, until the fifth in line came by his chair. His eyes followed Sasame, hollow, as he followed Kei's rolling chair over to the level. A small wooden ramp had been added so that Kei would have easy access to the space. The murmurs circulating through the crowd quieted suddenly as everyone noticed Kei's handicap, but the Prism paid it little heed, only wheeling up into his space and waiting while the others sat down next to him.

As Shin climbed up in his seat and Hajime helped him to get situated, the Head Chieftain banged his gavel on the desk in front of him.

"This is the commencement of the trial of Mawata, Knight of Metal," he announced, his voice booming over the crowd. All the people instantly silenced and stilled; the power commanded by the man's voice, while unlike the power wielded by the Knights, was nonetheless potent. "He is accused of treason towards his comrades and the entire people of Leafenia, and of conspiring to murder his comrades with the enemy Saihi Fenril.

The crowd was obviously holding its breath. This was the beginning of one of the biggest trials in their history. Everyone wanted to be a part of it. Once the charges were stated and the Chieftains called their first witness, then the people would be called upon to conduct the examination, in an orderly fashion, of course. The Chieftains believed that the best way to exact justice was to put it in the hands of the people, and absorb the information they managed to extract. The Head Chieftain continued to explain the details of the 'alleged' attack and conspiracy, giving the people the material they needed to ask the proper questions. Then, it was time.

"As Witness the First, we call the Knight of Sound, Sasame."

Without even missing a beat, Sasame stood, walking off the platform with impeccable posture, the heavy cape of his Knight uniform trailing behind him. There was a carved wooden seat atop a platform in the very center of the front of the room, right below the Head Chieftain. Before seating himself in it, Sasame bowed deeply to the Chieftains, showing the proper respect.

"You will accept the oath?" the Chieftain asked him. Sasame nodded.

"I will." Then he sat in the seat, maneuvering his many layers of attire as if he wore them every day. The people fidgeted eagerly in their seats, ready to shoot their hands into the air and grab their chance to participate in the trial. The Head Chieftain turned his eyes back on the crowd, ready for them.

"Sasame-sama will now answer questions from the people."

Immediately at least thirty hands shot into the air, but years of practice had taught the Head how to fairly discern which was the first, and thus the first examiner. He pointed to an attractive woman in the second row who sat next to a pair of small children.

"Time afforded," he said, and the woman stood, bowing to him, long black locks falling in her face. She walked to the aisle, turned, and came towards Sasame, stopping at the edge of the crowd, where the carpet ended. She came no further, but bowed again before speaking.

"Sasame-sama, please explain to those present exactly what transpired when Mawata-sama attacked you," she requested eloquently, tucking an ebony tress behind her ear. Sasame nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"Of course," he began, no hint of nervousness rattling his words. "It was after an attack by Saihi Fenril, during which Mawata-san had been absent and I had lost the use of my voice." The crowd was slightly perturbed by this; Himeno was more surprised that the people knew nothing of what happened during the crucial battles the Knights fought against the Disastrous Princess, much less the injuries they inflicted. "I was walking down the hall of the second floor to my own chambers, when I happened to hear Mawata-san exchanging words with Saihi Fenril through his open door. His absence during the last battle had been due to Saihi's instructions. Because of what I heard, the Gilded Gray used his own abilities to trap me inside the room and overpower me." The woman who had ask the question was listening intently, examining not only the Songbird's words, but his manner as well. "I was unconscious for a time, but I awoke to an empty room. I tried to open the door, but the Gilded Gray had used his abilities again to seal the room. My own abilities were not enough to break the seal, so I determined I would surprise him upon his return. When he came inside, he was able to block my strike, not with his own power, but with Dark abilities, bestowed upon him by Saihi, I suspect. He…" There was a minuscule pause. Not long enough for anyone but Himeno to notice. "He assailed me again, and I managed to break out a window, drawing the attention of those in the gardens. Goh-sama, Hayate-sama, and Himeno-sama came into the room, and Mawata-san threatened to kill me if they came any closer. While Goh-sama and Himeno-sama created a diversion, Hayate-sama was able to knock him out."

The Pretear fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable with the fact that Sasame had to address her as Himeno-sama. It was customary in public events such as trials for a Knight to address the Pretear and all Knights his senior with the honorific, but the fact that it was attached to two other names did not ease Himeno's discomfiture at all. It did not help that every time Sasame called the rogue Knight Mawata_-san_, the Pretear wanted to jump up and ask him why in the nine circles of Hell would he want to address that man with any respect, even though she knew that was also a matter of propriety.

A small, almost inaudible 'huff; sounded next to Himeno. She looked to Goh, sitting cross-legged in the chair next to hers. He did not look very pleased. She understood his apprehension; this trial would reveal to the populous a horrible weakness in the stronghold of the Knights. Saihi Fenril had been inside. Only as an apparition, but still inside. It was a frightening idea, almost more frightening than the fact that one of the guardians the Leafenians had trusted with their very lives had turned against them.

Sasame was finished. The woman was giving him a thoughtful glance, occasionally turning back to make sire her children were all right with their father, a kind-looking man with very light hair, situated on the other side of the juvenile pair. Both of the children resembled him rather than their mother, who looked rather like the negative of a film of her husband. Himeno felt that she had met the man or seen him somewhere before. She leaned over to the Goh.

"Goh," she whispered unobtrusively, "is that man a sever in the palace or something? I think I've seen him before."

The woman addressed the High Chieftain. "May I have time for one further question, your Highness?"

Goh tapped his finger twice on the rail of his chair. "Himeno, those are Mannen's parents."

The Pretear was stunned. She leaned forward slightly to view the younger Knight, who sat near the end oft he line. Mannen was watching indifferently, focusing more on his posture and demeanor then the actual matter at hand. Completely oblivious to the fact that his own mother, his own flash and blood, was the one questioning Sasame. That his own father sat with two of his siblings in the row a few feet down from him.

And from the look in the Knight of Fire's eyes, he probably would never know.

The Head looked through one of the small windows that lined the upper half of the room, and rubbed at his beard. He turned back to the current examiner. "I suppose, ojousan."

"I appreciate it," she replied with a bow. The woman turned back to Sasame, whose hands were folded in his lap. Sasame was impressing Himeno. She would not have thought him capable of such composure under the current amount of pressure, but he was perfectly calm. The mother cleared her throat.

"Sasame-sama, can I ask you to elaborate on the detail of Saihi Fenril's presence in the Pretear Palace?"

Sasame blinked once, the only sign of lost composure on him. He rose an eyebrow to the woman. "Can I ask you to clarify your question, ojousan?"

"Certainly," Mannen's mother continued. "I mean to say that was the Disastrous Princess actually present in our stronghold?"

Sasame understood. She wanted confirmation, not for the case, and not for herself, but for the people around her. The people of Leafenia needed security. "No, ojousan. Saihi Fenril projected her image using Dark magic from afar. She was using Mawata-san's window as a focus."

The woman looked pleased, and relieved. "Thank you, Sasame-sama." She bowed to the Knight, then bowed to the panel of Chieftains, and walked back to her seat without ever looking at her firstborn son. Himeno's brow furrowed despite herself. Mannen never realized a thing.

------

Hope everyone had a great holiday!

My goal is to update every week for you guys. Look for another chapter soon!


	17. Confession

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Confession

By Soyokaze

"Any further questions?" the Chieftain inquired after the woman returned to her seat. A dozen more hands went up, and the Chieftain pointed to a young man in the back with sandy-colored hair. In the same manner as the examiner preceding him, he bowed, took position in the front to deliver his question, and bowed again to Sasame. It was odd for Himeno to see the youth bow; he and Sasame looked to be about the same age.

"Sasame-sama, have you any marks or injuries from your attack by the Gilded Gray?"

"Yes, sir," Sasame replied promptly, expecting this question. He bowed forward, giving the Chieftains and crowds view of the nasty red mess of broken skin at the back of his head. "This was when Mawata-san knocked me unconscious." He straightened, then touched on a patch of lighter skin at his neck where the Kin Sword had pierced it. "This was when he threatened to kill me with the Kin Sword."

Sasame was putting on a good front, but Himeno could feel that the examining was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. The young man bowed to each respectable party, and returned to his standing place in the back of the room.

"Any further questions?" the Chieftain repeated, and the crowd looked about, trying to find someone who could think of another inquiry, for when Sasame left the chair he was sitting in, he would not sit in it again for the entirety of the trial. Since everyone was fairly certain that Mawata was guilty, there was not much more Sasame could tell them. They sat still.

The Chieftain let the silence linger for a minute more, and then nodded his head in acknowledgment. "The Witness is released."

Sasame stood, walked back to his station with measured, careful strides, but clearly grateful to be excused. He had no sooner settled in his seat than the Chieftain called the next witness.

"Witness the Second, Hayate, Knight of Wind."

To Himeno, Hayate only looked composed and formal, but to the crowd he looked cold and unfriendly as he approached the witness's seat his white boots clicking on the wooden floor. He was also wearing his Knight uniform, and try as she might to focus on the seriousness of the trial at hand, in the back of her mind she was always commenting on how handsome he looked in it, and how it brought out his eyes.

Hayate seated himself, and the Chieftain asked for any volunteer examiners, and of course nearly every hand rose. This time the first hand to go up was an elderly man, who was wrinkled and rough like leather, but still walked as upright as a strong tree when he approached and bowed.

"Hayate-sama," he began, seeming a little put out to address an eighteen-year-old boy with the honorific, "what happened when you found the Gilded Gray and Sasame-sama?"

"The Gilded Gray stayed us at the door, and Sasame told us of the Knight of Metal's conspiracy as a knife was held to his throat. While Goh and Himeno shouted at the Gilded Gray to release him, I used blades of wind to cut the Gilded Gray down. We took him into custody."

The man frowned at the curt testimony, but bowed nonetheless and returned to his seat. The next examiner was a middle-aged woman. She stared hard at Hayate; it was evident she was at least trying to scrutinize whether or not the Divine Wind was lying and all the Leafe Knights were conspiring against Mawata, but almost everyone in the room knew the trial would be a speedy one and that the traitor would be executed. The woman crossed her arms.

"You say to 'cut him down,' Hayate-sama. Isn't that a little extreme?"

Hayate's eyes narrowed. "He was going to kill one of the younger Knights. I felt it was better to be safe than sorry. He had already been demonstrating suspicious activity, in retrospect, so I saw no reason to be particularly merciful."

Goh rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows furrowing. _Hayate, please don't go there..._

The woman rose an eyebrow, but appeared satisfied, and returned to her seat. The next to step up was a young girl who was clearly experiencing her first time before the court. The question that came from her mouth was expected, but still shook with her restiveness.

"Mm, Hayate-sama," she addressed him, after a quick curtsey, "you mentioned suspicious behavior. Could you tell us how he was acting that made you think it was suspicious?"

"Certainly," he replied, sensitive to the girl's anxiety. "He kept to himself a great deal, and neglected his duties in battle, which is unacceptable, and had demonstrated verbal animosity towards some of the Knights."

Goh had been on the edge of his chair with every word, but was pacified by Hayate's careful phrasing. Going off on a tirade in the middle of the trial would not be a favorable occurrence, but his fears had been ill-founded, and he was thankful for that.

No one else wished to examine the Knight of Wind, so he was excused from the witness stand and thus ended his part in the trial. During all of this, the Chieftains made marks on tablets in front of them, no doubt making notes about each witness and their answers, but also noting characteristics of each witness, for the delivery of the question was also an important part of the answer.

"As Witness the Third, Goh, eldest Knight, of Fire."

Himeno thought she saw Goh flinch slightly at the eldest that was attached to his name. It was used during a trial to remind the examiners that he was the longest serving, most mature, and therefore most trustworthy and respectable to the public. He stood, walking off the platform, the short cape attached to his shoulder armor flowing like water when he moved. The witness seat welcomed him.

The first examiner to meet Goh was a man who looked to be about thirty, with prematurely graying hair. He viewed the proclaimed eldest Knight with the utmost respect bowing deeply before him.

"Goh-sama, Hayate-sama already described to us what happened when you came upon the Gilded Gray in his chambers. I wish to know, in your opinion, was the move taken by Hayate-sama too harsh for the circumstances?"

Goh was not surprised at all. He crossed one leg over his knee. "No, sir," he answered respectfully, "I believe that Hayate took the proper measures. He didn't kill the Knight of Metal, but incapacitated him enough so that both Sasame and Himeno-sama were out of harm's way. I believe it was a wise course of action." There was a pause, and the man bowed to him, but before he straightened, Goh added, "And I see fit to say here that I would trust Hayate with my post, should something happen to me. He is a good, solid leader, and I count on him."

Himeno smiled as she heard this, looking over at Hayate, who was two seats down from her. He was looking Goh straight in the eye, in slight disbelief, his fingers clawing around the arms of his chair. The Pretear restrained herself from reaching over to him, and watched as his eyes softened with the realization that what Goh said, he _meant._

The man took his seat again, and the Chieftain made the customary inquiry of the crowd. No further questions for the eldest Knight, Goh. The Wildfire was excused.

"As Witness the Fourth, Kei, Knight of Light."

Kei wheeled down the ramp as Goh return to his seat next to Himeno. He positioned himself as close to the witness seat as he could, but it was clear from the set look on his face that he was not going to go through all of the trouble of getting himself into the actual proper seat.

It seemed that every hand in the room and some outside the door went up in response to the Chieftain's request for an examiner for Kei. The first to put his hand up was a young man who was, coincidentally, seated next to the sandy-haired boy who had questioned the Songbird earlier. He had a freckled face, and struck Himeno as familiar again, but she could not place him in the family of any of the Knights.

"Kei-sama, could you please tell us how you lost use of your legs?"

Kei leaned forward, resting his elbow on his unresponsive knee. He had not worn the drape of his uniform around his shoulders, as he did normally, but placed it over his deadened legs. It was unnerving to him to see his boots and leggings on feet and legs he could not move. "It was during a battle after the Gilded Gray had been... detained, I suppose? So we were lacking one Knight already. I tried to feed my power to the Altar of Light, but it would not receive what I offered. After a few moments, the power backfired on me. It gave me a massive shock, comparable to electric shock, and it somehow caused the nerves in my legs to malfunction. Goh-sama tended to me for a long while before I awoke, and even after I awoke it took a large amount of rest and recuperation to recover my Leafe. Originally I thought it was something I had done that caused the altar the backfire so violently, because I am heading a project to improve the altars. It was discovered, however, while I was recuperating, that an integral component of the Altar of Light had been removed, one I was _certain_ I had left intact and in place. The missing piece was found just outside the Gilded Gray's room by Sasame." A small murmur went through the crowd. "All of us suspect that he removed it some indeterminate time before the battle, though I must admit we have no way of confirming our assumptions."

The young man bowed. "Thank you, Kei-sama." Then the boy's head lifted to Kei, locking gazes with the Knight. His eyes contained something like sympathy, or apology. Kei nodded to him with a small smile. The boy could not properly express any sorrow for him out loud in court, but the Knight of Light appreciated the sentiment, no matter how futile it was. The freckled youth returned to his seat.

No one seemed to need anything further from the Knights. It seemed to be an open-and-shut case; Mawata had conspired against the Knights with Saihi. Four men whom the Leafenians trusted with their lives and adored beyond measure had risen against one such other; it was a hard decision, but one that had to be made. By now, Mawata's guilt was evident to the populous, and no one wished to question it further. Kei was excused.

After a moment for all the panel to organized the notes they had hastily scribbled out, the Head Chieftain made a surprising announcement.

"The accused, the Knight of Metal, Mawata, will be taking the place of Witness the Fifth in his own defense."

Another low murmur circulated as Mawata, in irons, left his booth and made his way to the seat his fellows had previously sat in and spoke out against him. Mawata's hollow eyes looked at the back wall, keeping his chin up and giving himself airs he did not possess.

"Are there any willing to examine the accused?" the Head asked. If no one rose with a question for the Knight of Metal, he would not get his chance to speak. The people determined whether or not the accused deserved the right to speak on his own behalf. It hardly ever happened, though, that there was not some curious individual who saw fit to ask the criminal his motives. And, sure enough, as the Chieftain requested an examiner, a young woman, maybe almost thirty, who emerged from the back of the crowd, was allotted time for a question. She was very pretty; her hair was cut short and was a reddish color, and her features were of a more classic type of beauty. The only flaw were her eyes. Himeno imagined that they would have been beautiful normally, but they were red, and slightly inflamed, like she had been crying.

The woman gave no hint of why she was in such a state as she approached Mawata, bowing curtly and straightening to a rigid posture, and voiced her question. She avoided saying Mawata's name, and Himeno guessed it was solely for the purpose of not having to say the honorific.

"What could Saihi Fenril possibly have promised you to make you do this to us?"

Mawata was cold and uncaring as he replied, and Himeno noticed Goh's fists tightening on his knees. She knew that underneath his gloves his knuckles were white. "I did it because the current system of government and enforcement in Leafenia is flawed. Saihi has a plan that likely none of you have taken time to listen. She wishes to unify Leafenia. We will no longer be divided and separate. We can come together. Changes had to be made."

It was carefully planned, cautiously worded, and distributed his point. That was all he wanted, and he had accomplished it. The Pretear felt a bit disheartened at the sudden light of satisfaction she caught in Mawata's dull eyes. There was nothing left inside him, nothing to salvage. Dying was only a matter of time for him; execution would not be a punishment.

No justice could be gotten here.

That was all Mawata offered the grieving woman. During his answer, her fists clenched into tight white balls, all that was containing her anger against the traitor in front of her. "That's shit," she murmured under her breath, and Goh's hands unclenched and grabbed his knees, in apprehension, in anger, Himeno could not know. "What if there's nothing left to unify? Have you thought of that?" the woman's voice rose. The Head Chieftain saw trouble coming.

"Ojousan, we much ask you to-"

"When Saihi visits us, she doesn't give us lectures on peace, or talk about unification, or any of the self-righteous trash you just spouted," the woman continued, taking a dangerous step over the threshold of carpet onto the hardwood of the court floor. "She takes our lives! She takes our very souls! You think that's a sign she wants us all to be together and happy?"

"Ojousan-"

"Ask her if my son or my husband will ever be happy! They won't ever see this wonderful future, because she killed them! She killed them-!"

Before the Head Chieftain had to ask one of the Knights to contain the raging woman, a second woman came forward from the crowd and took her by the shoulders. The questioner collapsed into sobs, and the other woman held her, and tried to lead her back out of the room through the throng of people. The Head Chieftain restrained his gavel in respect for the woman's grieving, and as her sobs quieted, he did not asked again if anyone wished to question Mawata.

"We are dismissing the court for two hours, during which we shall deliberate and decide the fate of the accused."

------

Happy New Year!

Review! Review!

Kaeru Soyokaze: In Chapter Palace/ Memories, Goh tells Himeno that Mannen came to the palace when he was two, so he doesn't have any memory of his mother or anything. And I read your story; very well-written and funny ("Can't be her boyfriend, Ri. It's a girl!"), unique premise! Can't wait to read more!

himeno-kagome: I don't want you to die either! I'll continue, I promise.

keiluva: I love chocolates and plushies and piccies, especially of Hayameno!

Archangel Rhapsody: I will, thank you for the review!

myinuyasha04: Thank you for the comment. Sometimes it's hard chapter to chapter to keep relationships flowing as nicely as they should be, so I'm glad to hear that.

You guys are wonderful! Next chapter next week!


	18. Family

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Family

By Soyokaze

Goh rose hurriedly as people began to rise and exit, and he turned as Himeno rose to match him.

"Himeno," he said under his breath, "can you do me a favor?" She nodded instantly. "Can you go find the woman who was just questioning Mawata and bring her to where we came in?"

Himeno's eyebrows furrowed at his odd request, but she nodded to him. As Goh led the rest of the Knights out of the courtroom, Himeno plunged into the mass of people. Since she had only been Pretear for a short time and she had not been called to testify, the people hardly recognized her, and passed her by in the confusion like an unobtrusive little girl.

She hardly had to move at all; the crowd carried her out the door like a flowing river. While most of the people were heading out to the lobby of the structure, a small group hung back in the corner of the hall opposite that of the door to the lobby. Sitting apart from the group, on the floor against a wall, was the sobbing woman. Her companion- apparently a sister, they had similar features- was trying desperately to stand her up, to calm her, or to at least dry her tears. Himeno was nervous to interrupt them, but Goh had sounded urgent, so she stepped forward.

"Ojousan," she said cautiously, kneeling by the woman, "could you come with me, please?"

The woman wiped a tear from her cheek, looking up at who it was that addressed her. "You- you're the Pretear!"

Himeno put a finger to her lips as a number of people looked over at her. "I was sent to get you," she explained to the woman quietly, and the distressed widow seemed to understand her urgent tone. The woman nodded, whispering something under her breath to her companion as she took the hand Himeno offered her. Her companion nodded, leaning back against the wall with a resigned look on her face. Himeno carefully looked around her to see if anyone was watching them, for a moment wondering why she was acting so covertly, and tugged the woman softly back into the courtroom.

It had emptied by now; the Chieftains had departed with their attendants to discuss the information they had received, and all of the audience had made an eager exit to converse amongst each other, most of them likely proclaiming the accused 'guilty' before the Chieftains even made their statement.

Himeno pulled the woman towards the door where the Knights had entered, reasoning that Goh probably wanted to apologize to this woman for the Knights' shortcomings, or something like that. She pressed her palm to the door, ready to open it, but suddenly felt the hand her own held go rigid. The Pretear turned to see the woman, tears still clinging to her cheeks, looking in fear at the door on which Himeno's hand rested.

Himeno smiled at the woman reassuringly. "It's all right. Come with me."

The woman moved forward at her firm tug, but her facial expression did not change. Himeno's brow wrinkled in concern, but she pushed the door open anyway, revealing an empty hall. The candles had even been blown out, save one small one just in the center of the hall.

The pink-haired girl walked forward, confused. The other Knights had probably gone down to the lounge to await the verdict, but she had assumed that Goh would meet her there, as he said. The woman followed her in, her soft shoes making little sound on the marble.

"Himeno." A whisper came from a dark corner to her left. It was Goh. "Is she inside?"

"Y-yes," Himeno stammered, thoroughly baffled by the usually bold and guileless Knight of Fire and his duplicitous behavior. She looked to her left to see a shadow hesitating at the edge of the square of light the door cast on the shining, polished floor.

"Shut the door, please," Goh replied to her, his tone a little less hushed and hurried. Himeno did as she was told. The light disappeared from the hall; only the shadowy dance of the lone flickering candle remained. Goh stepped out in front of the woman, revealing himself slowly in measured steps, as if he were afraid of something. The woman, however, was reacting in a positive way to his presence. It was as if she knew who he was before he stepped into the dim light. There was something about that lone flame that made Goh look more like the Knight of Fire than Himeno had ever seen him. The shadows on his face made him appear sharper, more severe, and the constant flickers made him seem as if he were made of flame himself. It was almost like watching a man on fire.

The woman's fright had changed to tenderness, but the instant Goh smiled softly at her in the dark hall, her alarm returned. Her head snapped about, as if she were trying to look in every direction at once.

"Goh, what if someone sees you? This can't happen-" She looked ready to turn around and run right back out that door. Himeno backed into a dark corner herself; she felt as if she was about to see something forbidden, and she wanted to be as unobtrusive as the stone that made the thick walls around them. Goh stepped forward.

"No one will see, I promise," he lied, with a glance at Himeno. It was not a glance of warning, only one of acknowledgment, although Himeno would have escaped the hall and left them alone if given a chance. Not only did darkness and a slight weariness hold her in place, but intrigue had perhaps the strongest domain over her.

"But you're not supposed to-" she began, but the Wildfire stepped forward and stopped her, his eyes like molten stone as Himeno spotted the tears glistening on their surfaces.

"I'm sorry, okaasan."

Himeno barely stopped herself from gasping. So this was Goh's mother? Then the Pretear _was_ witnessing something taboo. But she could not bring herself to break the moment with a warning to the daring Knight, for she knew he was not apologizing for arranging the meeting; he was apologizing for her loss. And his, also.

The woman needed nothing further. She practically threw herself into the strong arms of her son, collapsing in the sobs that had been suppressed in white-knuckled fury as she questioned the man who killed her son and husband- Goh's little brother and stepfather. Goh only held her, knowing in his heart that he could not for much longer, and he would be the one to end it. He did not cry. The tears swirled in his eyes like the shadows on the walls, but did not fall.

"I'm sorry, okaasan. I tried to help-"

Himeno touched her lips with her fingers, inhaling sharply. Her memory spun, back to weeks and weeks prior-

"_You remember when Goh nearly died from the last strike?"_

And only days before, when Kei had said-

"_The last battle we had before you came to us, Himeno, was the one in which we almost lost Goh."_

He had nearly died defending his family.

"I know you tried," Goh's mother said softly. Her sobs were subsiding, but she still clung to the front of his uniform like it was the only thing keeping her upright. Goh rubbed her back, closing his eyes. "It isn't your fault..."

"But I should have known... I should have known what was going on inside my own home..."

Himeno fell back against the wall. He was talking about Mawata.

"No," his mother replied firmly, reaching a hand up to touch his face. "You can't be expected to know all and see all. You're still just a kid..."

Goh smiled sadly at her. "I grew up fast."

Then he touched her hand, taking one moment to savor her presence before coaxing her away. She did not try to stay with him; she was fully aware of the repercussions of his actions if he were to be discovered. Himeno now stepped forward as the two parted; the embrace had only lasted for a few moments, and a few hurriedly exchanged words, but it had lasted an eternity for the Pretear, and she knew it had lasted even longer for her Knight.

But Goh's mother was smiling when she placed her fingers to the door. "You shouldn't worry," she told him, as a farewell. "You have enough to think about." Goh's mother turned to Himeno, tears still running down despite her smile. "Thank you, Pretear-sama, but I can find my way. You should stay here."

Himeno stopped where she was, crossing her hands over her chest. She wanted to escort the woman out, and offer her some more words or something as a comfort other than a momentary rendezvous with a son who was not her son, but she held back as the door spilled cold light on them again. The lit candle protested violently against the breeze from the open door, and as Goh's mother departed, the door shutting her out with a harsh report, it died.

In an instant, Goh had risen flames from every wick in the hall, lighting it brightly. After the surreal qualities the Wildfire had exhibited under the light of one dim candle, it seemed to Himeno that Goh was no longer a living being, more like a walking figure of wax. The intimacy of the one flame in the multitude of darkness had faded, giving way to so much bright, nearly inappropriate light; the whole situation suddenly made Himeno furious. It was like a flood of emotion, all the events of Mawata's betrayal and the trial suddenly spilling into her with this inciting incident, and she wanted desperately to hate Leafenia for what they were putting these children through...

But then she remembered her own sisters, and her own family. And so many other families.

There were still things to protect.

Himeno came forward and grabbed her Knight's arm. Goh was little more than unresponsive.

"...she'll be all right," Himeno said after a while, not knowing what else to say to him. Goh remained silent for a moment, before a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah," he replied softly, before clearing his throat. "You know," he continued, "I could be cast out for that." There was an uncomfortable silence between them, as Himeno tightened her grip on his arm, again unsure of what she was supposed to say to him. Goh lowered his head. "I'm not asking you not to tell..." he began guiltily, and Himeno was aghast.

"I'm not asking you to ask me not to tell," she interrupted before he could say another word, "because I'm not going to tell."

Goh rose his bowed head to look down at her, his eyes again that gorgeous shade of molten red. She could tell he felt guilty for putting such a burden on her, but to Himeno it was not a burden. The Pretear now felt, in a way, responsible for a little unobtrusive good deed, like a person who picks the flowers in the park for their sick sister, or someone who distributes an extra chunk of bread to the homeless at the soup kitchens. It was not charity, but it was good will.

She turned almost without realizing she was doing it, leading Goh away from the door that would now symbolize many things for him. Himeno knew with certainty that his mother and her sister or cousin or whoever that other woman was would be gone when the verdict was read. Goh's mother had all the assurance she needed.

Goh did not resist her coaxing movements as she pulled him toward the lounge where the other Knights sat, probably in a silent cloud of tension. As they walked, something struck her suddenly.

"Goh," she said softly, "how is it that Mannen's family and your mother were in the court together?"

Goh smiled at this, a little bit of ironic sadness in his eyes. "Hayate's parents and Shin's mother were in the audience too." Himeno's eyes widened a little at this development, prompting the Knight of Fire to explain. "When we're given away as children, our families know not to consort with us as we know not to seek them out. It's a mutual agreement.

"Our parents will most likely be among those who wait from early morning until the courtroom opens to the public. They hope to catch a glimpse of us, even if they can't touch or talk to us. That's why they were there. They're always there."

_Always wishing. _Himeno knew the unfinished part of that sentence. And she knew that in five or ten years, her own family would begin those exploits, even her sister Mayune, who had always acted as if Himeno were the most abhorrent thing in her existence. They would miss each other; each other's laughs, each other's quirks. It was natural.

Himeno was glad that the families of the Knights could have at least the one comfort of coming to see how their children had grown, and become their own person. She imagined the one positive emotion the parents of each of the Knights felt was a bursting pride, one that made them feel like their sacrifice was somehow worth it. Maybe.

As the lounge came into view, Goh and Himeno saw an attendant open the door. He paused as he suddenly caught sight of them. "Ah, Goh-sama, Pretear-sama, the Chieftains are prepared to read a verdict as soon as the court can be reassembled." He lowered his head and cupped a hand to his mouth. "They seem to want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Goh nodded to him as if nothing extraordinary had happened. "All right, then."

------

Reviews, reviews! I love reviews!

keiluva: Yup, she was someone very special (I hope I didn't disappoint you). I luv ya too!

myinuyasha04: Oh yes, everyone is going to break down in one way or another. Emotional trauma is upon us, I assure you. That's what I'm best at.

Archangel Rhapsody: Why, thank you very much!

Kaeru Soyokaze: My memory sucks, too, don't worry. And it means an awful lot to me that you had that kind of reaction to that woman (Goh's mother). Loss is a fairly difficult thing to write. And I admire your gift for humor. All of my weak potential for humorous writing was used up in my YYH story, "New Year's Eve Vignette." I like melodrama _way_ too much!

KeyQuis: The results of the trial are coming, I promise. Next chapter. I'm glad that you were that engaged in the story. I have to admit, after I wrote it I was really tense too. It was weird.

himeno-kagome: Now you're famous TWICE! Hee hee, thanks, I'll definitely continue.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: That was mostly for my sake, actually. I didn't really feel like Himeno could offer anything to the trial that Goh hadn't already provided, so I thought I'd conveniently -cough- skip her. It would have been a pain to write her going up there and repeating what Goh had just said.

chiko: Thank you very much! As soon as this Mawata business is over, I will be focusing more on the relationship between our canon lovers. Hayate needs some action. I mean that in the best possible way.


	19. Murder

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Murder 

By Soyokaze

Mawata sat silently, back arched deplorably as he awaited the Council's entrance. He looked utterly without hope, and did not look as if he cared to have any, either. He had delivered his message, and now he cared not to live or die or think or sleep, or do anything he was accustomed to doing ever again. His eyes were nearly black, they were so clouded and unaware, and no emotion could be read in them as he stared at the floor in front of him.

The seven Knights and Pretear watched with softened eyes and solemn hearts, a small part of each of them wishing they could do something to change what was happening around them but knowing the situation was hopeless. Himeno hated this mess into which she had been thrown, but she was aware that she could not fight with her normal vigor under the circumstances. Mawata had endangered what she loved, and even her enormous heart lost some of its compassion. Himeno knew there had to be a reason, she knew it, but her mind was incapable of rationalizing what Mawata thought was worth such a cost.

Goh tapped her with his elbow, pointing a finger into the returning audience. She followed his indication to the far corner where a couple who looked to be in their late forties were taking their seats. The Pretear squinted her eyes; she had requested that Goh point out Hayate's and Shin's parents to her as well, if he did not consider it too inquisitive. Apparently he did not, for as the couple settled and Himeno gained a clear picture, she knew that Hayate's parents were before her.

The Divine Wind was the perfect picture of his father, only youthful; the same velvety-iron eyes and long navy hair, sharp features and handsome dignity. His mother was the picture of elegance, with soft grey eyes and blonde hair pulled back away from her face. Next to them sat two girls, one older than Hayate and one noticeably younger, but both bearing a striking resemblance to him.

Himeno viewed the family from the corner of her eye, not wanting them to notice her staring. They were evidently doing the same to Hayate, for Himeno caught the flick of color each time they stole a glimpse of their lost son. The girls also took frequent glances at their brother, the younger one a little less tactful than the rest of her family. They all sat with perfect posture and their jaws set firmly, aristocratically, and the Pretear could immediately see where Hayate got his mannerisms from. It was more than obvious.

She tried to imagine Hayate among his family, in a typical day. He and his older sister definitely would have bashed heads a great deal; in the elder girl's blue eyes was the same rigid stubbornness that Hayate had demonstrated more than a few times. Hayate's younger sister would be completely enamored of him, clinging to his hand and asking innocent questions of her brother about the world and life and nature. Hayate would get that uncontrollable blush and try to answer her the best he could, but would end up stumbling over his words. They would all eat dinner together, taking small bites and making polite conversation, until Hayate invited Himeno over to meet them. His family just needed a little life, that was all. The Pretear pictured herself eating at the dinner table, his mother covering her mouth at the giggles that Himeno caused... and then Himeno blushed and looked away, realizing her mind had wandered.

As the rest of the crowd filed in, Goh briefly gestured at a younger woman, so young the Himeno had trouble believing she was Shin's mother, even though the boy was young himself. She had beautiful blonde hair that hung nearly to her knees in a great bobbing web of soft curls, and blue eyes the color of the sky. Her looks at her young son were unhindered; Himeno leaned forward to look down at Shin, who luckily seemed oblivious to his parent's adoring gaze. Her heart went out to the young woman, but she realized that nothing could be done.

Her attention was diverted as an attendant entered through the door behind the Council's pedestal. He looked slightly flustered, as if he were making a valiant attempt to be collected.

"The Council has reached a consensus, and they will now recite their statement."

Everyone quieted as the attendant's voice carried through the room surprisingly well, echoing harshly off stone. He cleared his throat, pulling the door open wider and standing to the side. The first Chieftain to enter was the young one, who moved to his post and addressed the audience as the older members of the council came to their own places.

"We of the Council would like to extend our thanks to you the people, for assisting in our accomplishment of justice." The youngest Chieftain's voice was impressively handsome, deep and thundering despite his youth. "We have reached a decision regarding the case of the accused, former Knight, Mawata the Gilded Gray. For his crimes of treason, conspiracy, and countless attempted and succeeded murders, by association, we find it fitting for him to be executed, at dusk on the fifth day, to ensure the safety and prosperity of all in Leafenia."

Himeno heard a small gasp in the line of Knights, and saw a pair of white hands tightening where they were folded over knees. She knew exactly what her comrade was feeling; her own arms had closed in around her chest as the news was announced. It was not easy, not for anyone.

"Head Chieftain Yoshiro will now read our statement."

Yoshiro cleared his throat as Himeno suddenly realized that this was the first time she had heard his name. It was odd for someone that seemed so high and powerful, above her- even being the Pretear, as she was- to be given such a humble name.

"The wish of this council is for the populous of Leafenia to be kept from Saihi and her darkness. We give our trust to the Leafe Knights who defend us; we place our complete faith in their power. That power must be unwavering, unchanging, and balanced. The Gilded Gray has demonstrated the complete opposite of these things. He has been swayed to Saihi Fenril's side, and caused a disruption in the balance of Leafe we depend on so greatly. Saihi is our enemy, and those who preach for her are our enemies. As it grieves me to sentence one previously so promising and destined for greatness to execution, I must face the fact that we have all been betrayed and endangered, and take appropriate action, no matter who it is that will receive the consequences of that action." He took a measured breath, folding his hands in front of him on his wooden podium. It was clear that Yoshiro meant every word he was saying, but Mawata remained unresponsive. "Thank you all for presenting yourselves with such poise and willingness. Please return to your homes in peace and-"

Yoshiro never finished his eloquent speech. Several things happened at once; a great noise sounded through the air; Hayate, Goh, Sasame, and Mannen all stood and spun and in one synchronized motion threw up their hands; stone and fire fell over the audience as the wall the Knights sat against exploded over their heads; the Chieftains all fell to the ground behind their podiums, and Mawata stood up, the chains on his ankles rattling on the stone floor. Smoke fell like a great crashing wave over the din of panicked people, and screams and the sounds of frantic, scrambling feet wove in and out of the pollution as the Leafenians swarmed for the exit.

The Chieftains immediately got over their initial shock as they realized the people were panicking, and the young one leapt down from his podium and plunged into the ocean of people, shouting directions and grabbing arms and shoulders. The older Chieftains soon followed suit, as the airborne ash and mortar fell to the ground in dull piles beneath their shuffling feet, and revealed to them a terrible, yet magnificent spectacle.

Himeno and Kei were huddled around Shin, who had managed to keep himself from crying, and Hajime, whose chair was lying in rubble and whose arm was spilling forth blood as he bit his lip and tried not to act childish in the face of his responsibilities. Himeno ripped off a good bit of the hem of her dress and handed it to Kei, taking Shin in her arms.

Behind them, atop the platform, stood Mannen, Sasame, Hayate, and Goh, in succession, their Leafe pouring out tangibly to form a wall with panels of solid ice, rippling sonic waves, harshly tearing wind, and fierce fire. Their shield was a protective window through which Saihi Fenril, perched leisurely on the mushroom-top of one of her mayouchuu. Her face was shadowed, and Himeno was frustrated that, no matter how she tried, she could not look the fallen woman in the eyes. The tentacles of the larvae were fervently attempting a break elsewhere in the wall or through the shield, but recoiled immediately as each appendage was burned or sliced when it tried to penetrate the wall of Leafe. Saihi did not look in the least displeased, but said nothing.

Mawata had risen, and was approaching. Kei cast out his hand as he held Hajime steady with the other, ready to repel him with a sting of light, but out from the trembling crowd arose the eldest Chieftain, and put a hand on Mawata's chest. The fallen Knight only looked at him with solemn eyes; but Kei could see that there was a certain sparkle in them that had not been present during the trial.

"I'm not warning you," said Yoshiro, his eyes soft but stern, "but I want to trust you not to go any further, under the circumstances."

The tainted Knight of Metal's jaw suddenly tensed, and he lifted one manacled hand, the other dangling limply from its restraint, and Kei felt a summoning of power. He pulled Hajime to him and pointed. "High Chieftain!"

And the little bit of power Mawata had left, the little bit of control over his element he had been saving over his days in a prison cell, burst forth, and a silvery metal spike, at least as long as Mawata's arm, shot through the Chieftain's chest, the tip of it shining from his back like the beginnings of a pewter wing.

Kei's blue eyes widened. The Chieftain mirrored his expression as they met eyes before the muddy haze of death pervaded his countenance. Mawata used his other hand to push the Chieftain from his weapon, like a doll from the end of a stake, and Yoshiro's blood covered the stone as he fell. The people continued to leap about him, most of them crazy with terror of Saihi, not realizing their monarch had perished.

And for a moment, Kei empathized with Mawata.

The Chieftain's body fell away to reveal that Mawata's own bonds had crept up his arms to his hand like the water Hajime could control, blending into a crude blade intertwined with his fingers. The sparkle in Kei's tainted comrade's eyes had grown, and it was sickening for the Knight of Light to watch it. Mawata was fixated on Saihi, and made the small steps allowed by his manacles towards her, towards where Mannen, Sasame, Hayate, and Goh were holding off her advances long enough for the people to escape.

Himeno reached over and took Hajime from him gently, as the young Knight of Water fought against the onslaught of pain from his torn arm, which he had bent against him awkwardly. Kei used his canes and pivoted toward the oblivious murderer. Kei was a man of science, a logical young man, practical in all facets of his life, someone who did not let emotion gain hold of him. Nonetheless, he had to work a great deal to stop from killing Mawata right then and there.

As he pivoted, he saw the spike that was an extension of Mawata's had lengthening, and becoming thinner. Rapidly. Mawata had hurried his pace, and he was aiming for Hayate's heart.

The Knight of Wind shook his long hair out of his face, obliviously pouring his power out, and even if Hayate did know Mawata was about to kill him, Kei realized, it would not have changed the fact that he could not just let his portion of their shield collapse. There was too much at stake. The Knight of Light raised his arms, and a flash so brilliant and massive even the scrambling masses paused to look arose from the Knight as he struck. He power caught Mawata's weapon, seizing it like fingers of electricity, and traveling through it to his body.

As Mawata's body shook in agony, Kei heard Himeno's voice vaguely shouting behind him. "Don't kill him, Kei! Please don't!"

He shouted something back to her, negative or affirmative, he did not know, but he did know that the two youngest Knights were also standing just behind him, and he did not want them to see another of their brothers fall from grace. He filled his foe's body with his own Leafe until Mawata's blade cracked, then shattered into pieces on the stone floor in a rain of sparkling needles. Then, Kei abruptly cut off contact, his sight blackened at the edges, and some part of him in the back of his mind leaping and shouting in joy, realizing that in his dead legs was a tingling sensation. Mawata's body fell to the ground not far from the elder he murdered, surrounded by the broken pieces of his own Knighthood.

* * *

I almost missed my one week deadline! School sucks. Kind of. 

Reviews:

Kaeru Soyokaze: Thanks! I was proud of that chapter and the dynamic that happened there. The language seems different to me in that particular chapter, but I don't yet know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. And YYH rules!! YEAH!! It's awesome to meet another person who likes it! YYH is so underappreciated...

myinuyasha04: I'm glad I could surprise you! I thought Goh deserved some family time with all the crap he's had to deal with so far. I hope this chapter wasn't too sad...

Seiyuki Narimaru: Prettiful... hm... I like it! Thanks! And I must tell you, your name is really cool!

keiluva: Yay! Yeah, I often found myself wondering about the origins of the Knights while I was watching Pretear, so I thought I'd explore a little. I'll update, I promise!

Ryuujin Dragon King: Cool! You probably knew before I did! That's neat! Thanks for reviewing!

Candycorn Anime: That's a really good suggestion, and I have a feeling a Himeno/Mawata heart-to-heart is in order, especially now. Oh, and thanks for adding me!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: I know, but I figured since they don't let the audience question the witnesses in a real courtroom either I could take some liberties. I was nervous about it being so unconventional. Oh, and Hayate's parents... well, if you read, then you know. I hope you like them!

moongirlSelene99: I know, I can only halfway imagine it myself, if you know what I mean. But after the sadness... and the sadness... and a little more sadness, comes the happiness, I promise! Stay tuned!

Another chapter in less than a week, hopefully; I have a free weekend. Ciao!


	20. Confrontation

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Confrontation

By Soyokaze

The other elders saw what had transpired, but had to keep the people in order, had to keep them moving to safety. As long as Kei was taking care of Mawata, it was not the Chieftains' job to interfere in the battle. Kei lowered his arms, which had a strange numbing sensation in them, one that he was accustomed to after using his power so intensely, but he ignored it and reached down to massage his tingling shin. The look on his face must have given him away, for Himeno distracted his attention with a joy-filled shout of "Kei!"

Shin was still huddled next to her, and Hajime was gallantly trying his best to stay conscious through his pain; his arm had been badly damaged.

The Knight of Light and the Pretear exchanged a hopeful glance, before forgetting it for the moment and turning back to the present situation. Kei wheeled himself around to face the wall that Mannen, Sasame, Hayate, and Goh formed. He could see their hands beginning to bleed at the palms from the stress of holding such physical attacks off; Saihi's monster was relentless, beating against the field they had formed with thundering force. The Disastrous Princess laughed maliciously all the while, occasionally taking a shot at Hayate or Goh, whom she seemed to have a fancy for taunting. As he saw Mannen falter to his knees, Kei lifted his hands, a jet of light emerging from them as it had previously, and coming to join his friends' power.

As Kei's light met the crease between Sasame's sonic waves and Hayate's wind, it split, going opposite directions. It came to the end of the field and doubled back, weaving in and out and forming the Leafe into a kind of net, sturdier, more impenetrable. As the tendrils of light met again in the middle of the wall, something exploded there, something powerful, and it lashed out at Saihi in a melange of elements, all slashing and ripping at her and at her larvae. Saihi's laughter turned to screams as the power slashed into her, and all of those present saw blood stain Fenril's grand dress. She leapt from the larvae, escaping the Knights' grasp, but her mayouchuu was torn to shreds by the Knights' attacks, and shrieked horribly until the very last blow. All that was left was a melting pile of gore and ichor below them.

It took a few seconds for the five Knights to calm their wildly flailing Leafe, but the exhaustion showed in nearly all of their postures after the lights had faded and the sounds had diminished, leaving a broken, dust-filled courtroom. They had expended an unbelievable amount of Leafe; Himeno did not even think she had that much energy inside her. Mannen suddenly collapsed. Sasame ran to him.

"Mannen? Mannen, are you all right?" he called urgently, taking the younger Knight in his arms. The Knight of Ice groaned. "I need you to talk to me, Mannen."

"Sasame-oniisan," Mannen began, "I feel so tired..."

A relieved smile came to Sasame's face. "That's okay, Mannen. You can rest."

On the lower level, Goh had come down to inspect Hajime's injury. The Knight of Water's shoulder and upper arm were completely gored beyond recognition; the razor sharp appendages of Saihi's larvae had been able to claim one victim before they were repelled. Hajime hissed through his teeth, determined not to cry, when Goh gingerly peeled Himeno's dress from the wound.

"We need to get this healed immediately," he murmured. Hayate was standing above him, and heard.

"Can anyone find us a healer?" he shouted to those remaining in the room, one cupped around his mouth like a horn. "There is an injury that needs treating!"

"I think I can help," said a woman's voice. Himeno nearly gasped as Goh's mother emerged from the crowd. In her eyes was a steely resolve; she did not even glance at the Knight of Fire as she knelt next to the Pretear and Hajime. The instant she saw his shoulder, she clicked her tongue in sympathy and amazement that the child was still awake. Goh acted as if he had never seen her before in his life, but explained briefly in hushed tones the situation. His mother nodded, placing her hand on Hajime's small shoulder.

"Just be still for a moment. I'll make it so it won't hurt you anymore," she coaxed. Hajime closed his eyes, breathing deeply, as he had seen the older Knights do before when they were injured, and nodded to her. The faintest aura of light surrounded the woman's hand as her Leafe gathered there. Under her fingers, skin was melding together. Himeno supposed that Goh's mother had learned some healing techniques from her first husband.

"I can't heal it all," she explained, "but I can make it fixable."

It lasted only a few seconds. The glow faded from her hand to reveal a still-torn, but much more mild looking injury. Hajime also felt the difference; he managed a smile to the woman above him.

"Thank you," Hayate said to the woman as Goh wrapped the wound back up in Himeno's scraps, until they could get proper dressing for it. The woman stood and nodded to him.

"It's no problem. You just saved all our lives. It's the least of what I should do."

The Knight of Wind put his hand on Goh's mother's shoulder, smiling warmly in gratitude. "You've done more than enough. But please get to safety quickly. Saihi might return."

The dark-haired woman nodded, strands of her long tresses falling in her face, and turned and hurried away. Goh did not flinch at all as she walked away, he only picked up Hajime and gathered his own Leafe, until he hovered a few feet off the ground.

"I'm taking Hajime back to Pretear Palace," he turned as Sasame was lifting the unconscious Mannen from the broken stone around them. Dust coated both of them; dust coated all of them. Goh met his eyes. "Sasame," was all he said, and suddenly Sasame was hovering as he was, giving him a nod of affirmation. The two took off without another word for the palace with the children.

Shin continued to hold on tightly to the ripped hem of Himeno's gown. Hayate and Kei looked at him, and then looked back out the broken wall, outside which they knew Saihi was awaiting them, and she was injured. This was not an opportunity to be missed.

"Hikku-sama," Kei called, and the youngest Chieftain turned from his post herding the thinning crowd out the door. Kei gestured for him to come over, which he did without a thought. This was a situation where the Knights took charge; there was no time to be wasted on propriety.

"Yes, Kei-sama?" he replied, eager to know what he could do to help them. Kei reached for Shin's hand, pulling the little one from behind Himeno's leg.

"Shin is not yet ready for battle, Hikku-sama," the Knight of Light explained. "We need someone to keep him safe while we go after Saihi Fenril. Can you look after him?"

"Yes, of course," Hikku replied, without any thought to how menial a job baby-sitting was for a person of his status, or how there were other tasks for him to do with the panic than to look after a child. He just accepted Shin's hand warmly, and lifted the little Knight up into his arms. "We plan to go back to the capital after securing things here. I'll have him there with me."

"Thank you," Kei replied. Shin looked crestfallen, but went obediently when Himeno gave him a comforting smile as a farewell. Hikku took off out of the battered courtroom with the last of the people and attendants.

Hayate gathered his own Leafe into a force for flight, lifting himself off the ground. "Kei, can you pret with Himeno?"

Kei nodded, knowing Hayate's motives, and not insulted by them in the least. The Knight of Wind knew that he could not handle Saihi by himself, but that Kei's chair was too much of a hindrance for it to be practical for him to go into battle. Though the Knight of Light was nervous about the effects the preting would have on Himeno, he knew that it was now or never for him, and there was not much of a choice.

Hayate returned his nod, his eyes hardened in the midst of battle to the blue steel of a leader. Himeno held out her hand to Kei without hesitation, but Kei could see the slight apprehension in her eyes. _Our new Pretear is brave,_ Kei thought, _there's no doubting that._

In a flash of bright golden light, Kei was gone from his chair and Himeno had donned the golden attire of the Pretear of Light. And she was still standing upright. There was no effect on her legs at all.

Himeno could not stop a smile of happiness from spreading across her face. Adrenaline pumping through her body, she initiated flight and followed Hayate outside and down to ground level, where they would begin tracking the injured Disastrous Princess.

It was obvious as they looked around at the ruined landscaping and uprooted trees of the courtroom's lawn that Saihi had not run far. Fresh blood stained the ground, leaving a convenient trail. Hayate and Himeno flew along it, the wind making their hair whip their faces. The trail of blood also followed a trail of destruction; smashed foliage, trees snapped at the trunk, huge, ugly craters in the ground and massive pools of muddled clay and plant life. Himeno glanced to and fro, incredulous at the chaos the Disastrous Princess had caused.

_She's going to be venomous when we see her next, Himeno, _Kei remarked from deep inside her. _We need to be especially on our guard, and try to-_

Before Kei could say another word, a startled grunt came from Hayate's direction. The Knight of Wind was not hurt, but was forced to do a fast maneuver to avoid the flying appendages of another demon larvae. This one was different; it looked darker, taller, with more tentacles to flail around.

_Saihi's fury feeds her monsters,_ Kei explained quickly as Hayate rose higher. Himeno cast her arm out, forming the Sword of Light.

"Hayate, if you can take care of this thing from above, I'm going to try and find Fenril below!" she yelled to him, and he looked incredulous.

"By yourself?" he replied, and Himeno rolled her eyes.

"It makes more sense," she shouted back. "I'll scream if I need you to swoop in and save me from something."

Assuming Hayate would accept her plan, Himeno made a wide arc around the larvae's greedy tentacles, landing without incident solidly on the ground. The earth around the larvae had already turned to muddy pus, and Himeno did all she could to avoid it. For a minute she thought the smell of it might have made her vomit, but she held good posture and trudged straight through the foray, ignoring Kei's quiet laughter at her behavior.

Saihi was not perched atop the mushroom cap of her larvae this time; in fact, she was nowhere near her larvae. Himeno spotted her dark form sprawled underneath one of the few unmarred trees in the area.

Himeno felt Kei's excitement inside her. _We've found her!_

The Pretear sighed. She knew that her next actions were going to disappoint Kei. As she approached, she heard Saihi's pained moans, and felt a pang of sympathy. Himeno took a deep, measured breath, and dispelled her sword, causing Kei to panick in the back of her mind.

_Himeno? What in the eight territories do you think you're doing?_

"I'm fighting my own way, Kei," she explained to the Knight's puzzlement.

_You're going to get yourself hurt or killed is what you're going to do!_ Kei scolded, but Himeno shook her head, and gathering her courage, walked over to where Saihi was recuperating.

As Saihi came into plain view, it was obvious to Himeno that pain was not something she was used to at all, and she was in a great deal of it at that moment. A huge, bleeding gash was in her side, and it looked like she had been struck in the arm and on her hip, as well. With the rushing tide of Leafe that Himeno had witnessed eating at her, she was lucky those were the only injuries she had. Himeno's foot landed on a stray twig, snapping it, and Saihi's head snapped equally quickly towards the sound.

The Disastrous Princess's pretty mouth twisted into a sneer. "Get away from me if you know what's good for you."

"Wait, Saihi," Himeno began, but then shook her head. "No, Takako..." she paused for a moment, examining Saihi's curious reaction. "...I don't want to fight you. I want to talk to you."

"That's a good one, Pretear," the woman- girl- spat at her. It was odd; Himeno had always thought of Saihi as being so much older than her, when in reality only a couple of years separated them.

"No, I'm serious," Himeno reiterated, ignoring the warning bells that Kei was setting off in her head. "I don't believe you want this."

"I never wanted any of this, you insolent..." Saihi trailed off, whatever she was going to call Himeno died on the tip of her tongue. The Pretear was startled as she realized that Saihi was staring straight into her red eyes.

Himeno could recall that her father once told her she was a horrible liar, because she had such expressive eyes. She supposed that Saihi was intelligent enough to see that... and to be able to ascertain that she was telling the truth. Fenril settled back into a relaxed state, seeming defeated before the battle was even over. She clutched her side in an effort to stop the flow of blood.

"No, I didn't ever want any of this."

Himeno knelt across from her, not quite brave enough to touch her yet. "I believe you, I do," she insisted, "but I need to ask you, why won't you stop?"

Saihi's face hardened, but she answered. "Because they never stop. No one ever stops." Her voice quieted in anger. "I gave up everything for him. _Everything. _My very heart and soul, Pretear-"

"Himeno," the pink-haired girl offered. The way the word Pretear fell off of Saihi's tongue was like metal scratching metal, hostile and grating. Saihi looked surprised, but hid it quickly and continued.

"Do you know what it feels like to love someone that much?"

Takako touched her heart briefly, as if she suddenly felt an ache. Himeno could see something changing in her eyes. Something healing, something positive, but only barely...

"And then I told him... and he spit in my face!" Her anger returned as quickly as it had died, and she punched her free fist into the soft earth. "He turned me away like the cold bastard he is, he destroyed me inside, and I awoke ugly, evil..." The spark of whatever it was- sanity?- that Himeno thought she saw in Saihi's eyes was gone. The Disastrous Princess brought up her hand to strike Himeno, but Himeno instantly drew the Sword of Light to repel her dark magic.

"But isn't it better to live and learn, than to always seek revenge?" the Pretear shouted in a desperate attempt to regain what she glimpsed inside the Disastrous Princess- a young, wounded soul. One that she knew could be healed.

Saihi showed no reaction to Himeno's parry or her words, only clenched her fist and looked to the sky.

"You want to know why this never stops? Then ask _him!_"

And in a last, weak spurt of remaining magic, Saihi dissipated, teleporting herself far from the place where her heart nearly mended. Himeno sighed, using Leafe to lift from the ground, and began to hunt the demon larvae's core with the Sword of Light, feeling Kei's confusion and disappointment inside her as a little twisting in the bottom of her gut.

------

Another week, another chapter. The story of my life. But it's (dun duh duh duuun!) CHAPTER 20! WHEW! Getting past twenty was something I never thought about.

Reviews!

sm-candy: Yeah, I thought Kei had been in that chair long enough. I thought it was a little boring too, but now the trial's over, and there won't be anymore of that stuff! Yay!

Kaeru Soyokaze: Thanks! This was not a very happy chapter (what chapters in my stories are?), but everything will be all right. And it's superbly hard, the family thing, but I thought Goh handled it with a lot of dignity. Yeah, YYH is another one of those anime that just _begs_ you to write a fanfic!

Candycorn Anime: I actually wasn't either. In the middle of writing it I had to stop and I realized I had come to that crossroads where Mawata either demured or became more violent. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to make my decision (I asked both my roommates in my dorm, called one of my friends back home, I flipped about fifty coins, etc.) but I think I'm happy with the overall result. Thanks for the review!

keiluva: Hee hee, yeah, I think this was your chapter! I know, I give him a name and kill him in the same chapter. I feel a little evil.

KeyQuis: I know, I'm sorry the chapters are so short. The murder scene was very sad to write (I nearly cried). I'd say Kei's better than alright... : )


	21. Choice

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Choice

By Soyokaze

Hayate had gone to retrieve Shin. Mannen had received no wounds during the battle, and was only exhausted for expending so much of his Leafe. Sasame took him up to his room to rest. Both of the older Knights were proud of their surrogate little brother; he had exceeded their expectations in his defense against Saihi. Goh knew that Mannen was going to be one of the strongest Knights Leafenia had ever produced.

Hajime was also resting in his room upstairs, now that his wound had been properly dressed and bandaged by the palace healers. He had put on a brave face, and apologized profusely to Goh for being injured and incapable of helping them, but Goh only waved off his apologies and told him to rest and heal and regain his strength so he could play a part in the next fight. Hajime seem to accept his words well enough; he drifted off into slumber.

Now the Knights of Sound and Fire, along with the Pretear, were gathered in the den around the Knight of Light. Kei had informed them of the tingling he had felt in his legs; there was a possibility it was only the current of power running through him, but it was an unlikely one. This time, the odds were in Kei's favor. Now that the adrenaline of battle that allowed him to push his excitement to the back of his mind had faded, he was able to let hope rise within him; Kei was beaming.

As his friends watched, Kei wheeled himself around to the back of the sofa in the den, placing one hand on the back of the sofa. Taking a deep breath, and knowing that this was probably going to hurt, he pushed himself up off the chair with his other hand, and transferred his weight to his other arm. His legs did not respond immediately, and all three of his comrades made a move towards him as he fell. Kei held up a hand stubbornly, knowing that if he accepted help from them he would only delay the process. He concentrated, taking a second deep breath, and letting some of his Leafe leak into the unused muscles of his legs, energizing them. The tingling sensation returned. Kei reached up, and, grunting with the effort, pulled himself off the floor. The next second, Sasame, Goh, and Himeno watched him stand up, not quite tall as they had once seen him, but nonetheless, he stood.

Himeno could not restrain herself: she squealed. "Kei, I'm so happy!" she said, and managing to stop herself before she leapt to embrace the shaky Knight of Light, she instead curbed her enthusiasm towards Sasame, throwing herself on him in a rush of joy. Sasame looked as happy as the Pretear, laughing as Himeno fell on him and catching her the best he could. Goh crossed his arms in that proud, fatherly sort of way, and grinned.

"This is the best news we've had in a long time," he said softly, as Kei shifted his wait between feet, testing his stability. "Don't you think you should take it easy, though, Kei? Maybe use the chair a week or so, and try and walk gradually?" he suggested, and Kei nodded, the smile on his face still bright and beatific.

"Yes, I think that's the best idea. The unused muscles won't let me be up and running around this quickly." Kei took a few slow steps to either side, before carefully lowering himself back towards his chair. As if to affirm his statement, his knees buckled and he collapsed back into it. The Knight of Light put his hands back on the canes attached to his chair, now viewing the hunk of wood as a cumbersome inconvenience. "I must confess, I can't wait to be rid of this thing."

"Rid of what thing?" Hayate said, entering with Shin in his arms. Shin was no longer wearing his Knight attire; the robes nearly swallowed the boy, so Hayate had taken him upstairs to get into some normal clothing. Kei wheeled himself around to look at the Knight of Wind.

"This chair," Kei explained, excitement clear in his voice. Hayate's face brightened instantly.

"You- you-"

"I stood up," Kei said.

"You only just missed it," Sasame added as Himeno released him and hurried over to grab Hayate's hand.

"That's- that's great!" Hayate stammered, letting Shin down. The youngest Knight ran over to Kei, grinning.

"You will be able to walk soon, Kei-oniisan?" Shin asked, and Kei reached down and tousled his hair.

"Yes, Shin. About another week, probably."

Shin giggled happily, burying his face in Kei's robes. And in the midst of all the exhilaration over his predicament, Himeno saw that Kei, with all his stoic logic, actually looked as though he might have cried. The moment was gone as soon as it came, but the Pretear knew it had been there. She smiled softly.

As the emotion settled within everyone, Aroshi entered, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing, as she seemed to always be doing.

"I thought you boys would never get back," she said, her lips spreading in a wide, mirthful grin. She was obviously glad to have her charges back. "I managed to keep dinner hot for you."

The sun was setting outside, and it suddenly struck Goh that all of the other staff had probably eaten and gone home for the evening. Aroshi had stayed behind for them, and knowing the stubborn woman, she had probably stayed alone and sent everyone else away to spend time with their families.

"Thank you, Aroshi-san," Goh said, meeting her eyes. Aroshi had very stern, yet soft eyes; her personality was reaffirmed by every part of her being. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Well, I couldn't stop myself from tasting to make sure it was okay for you, Goh-sama," she replied, a laugh in her voice. "But I'll leave after I get everyone served."

"It's all right, Aroshi," he told her. "It's been a long day. Go home and see your family. We can take care of it."

Aroshi looked as if she were going to protest, but she saw how tired Goh looked before the protest could reach her lips. The Knight of Fire was exhausted, more so than his comrades, and even though Aroshi did not know why, she knew that it was not the right time to be pressuring him further with her arguments. She nodded.

"Thank you, Goh-sama. I hope you all enjoy the meal," she offered, tilting her head in a little bow. "I'll see you all again tomorrow."

"Thank you," Goh answered her. Aroshi turned, untying her apron as she left. Aroshi was the only staff member who returned nearly everyday; normally they had rotations of three days, spread out evenly, so that everyone had time with families and friends regularly, but Aroshi was different. Goh thought the most accurate way to describe her was to say that she thought of the Knights as her children; she did not speak much of her family at home, but Goh knew she lived with her husband and his sister, and no children of her own. He silently thanked her again.

"Well, I know everyone's hungry," he remarked after Aroshi had gone. "Let's eat."

"I'll go upstairs and check on Mannen and Hajime," Sasame offered, exiting. Goh walked over by Kei and reached down to pick up Shin. Hayate and Himeno made to head out of the den, but Kei called after them.

"Himeno, could I speak with you for a moment?" Kei asked. Himeno stopped and sighed, giving Hayate a little shove on the shoulder to tell him she would be there in a minute. Shin happily exited with Goh, leaving the Knight of Light and the Pretear alone in the den, before the dying fire. Kei watched her for a moment as she turned back towards him; they both knew what they needed to talk about, but neither knew quite how to breach the topic, nor who would breach it first. Himeno walked over next to Kei's chair, pressing her back against the sofa and sliding down to the floor. She wore an exhausted smile, and she could feel Kei's golden eyes on her. A few more moments of silence passed slowly, as the sun set behind the distant forest and left them in dim firelight.

The Pretear sighed. "What do you want to know, Kei? I would tell you if I knew."

Kei's eyes left her and focused on the floor. "I really don't know what to ask you, Himeno, to get the information I want." Himeno nearly laughed at Kei's logical approach to her. "I can start with why you felt the need to speak with Saihi, when you could have incapacitated or destroyed her and completed our mission in that moment."

The shower of guilt had begun. Himeno knew that Kei did not mean to make her feel as if her heart were lead and sinking into her stomach, but he also could not help feeling resentful. For all either of them knew, she could have wasted their one and only chance of ending Leafenia's suffering. Perhaps the one difference between them was that Himeno's limited experience allowed her to believe another chance would come; Kei's extended experience did not afford him the same luxury.

"Kei, Hayate and Sasame told me what happened before I came here," Himeno explained. If anything, the Knight of Light deserved to know that much. It had not necessarily been a consensus to let Himeno know the history of Pretear Takako-sama, so Sasame, Hayate, and Himeno had not seen a particular need for the others to know what information they had released to her. It never seemed to be a matter worth discussion, anyway. Kei had suspected this; there was no other explanation for what had happened during their battle. The golden-haired Knight sighed.

"I realize that, Himeno," Kei replied, "but what I cannot fathom is how this changes the situation."

Himeno turned to him, thinking his words slightly audacious. "It changes everything, Kei. She's not a demon; she's a human. She's a human, with a deep wound in her heart that needs healing."

"That healing is not to be gotten through the misery and death of our people, Himeno," Kei reminded her softly. "Yet that is what she continues to do. Don't you think that if the wound in her heart was all that needed healing, she would attack Hayate? Does it not make sense that she would confront him, instead of causing all this chaos?"

Kei's words were quiet and kind, but they still had a huge impact on his listener. His words made sense. Horrible sense, but nonetheless, they presented a good point. Saihi was releasing her rage on the wrong persons. There was no method to her wrath, no accomplishment or outcry in her actions; just violence.

"I think it is very noble of you to think that she can be saved, and it must have taken courage upon courage for you to approach her like you did." The Knight of Light closed his eyes, the shame of what he was about to say clearly visible on his face. "Maybe I am the one who's the coward, telling you to strike first and examine the situation later. But that's the only away I see this ending. We can never trust her, even if she claims to be cleansed of her hatred, Himeno. A Knight can be stripped of his powers; a Pretear cannot."

Himeno sighed, hugging her knees to her chest and letting her head fall onto them. "I didn't know that."

"Well, we can't expect you to know everything. We have to take some responsibility."

"I thought the whole purpose of me coming here was to take away your responsibilities."

This brought a small smile to the Knight of Light's face. "I thought we talked about that before."

"Yeah," Himeno admitted. There was another moment of silence between them. Kei reached over to put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. He was unused to physical contact, but he felt that it was appropriate... and that Himeno probably needed some kind of comfort, and he didn't know what else to offer her.

"Takako was a wonderful girl," Kei began, hoping that he could shed a different light on the circumstances. He felt a little of the tension in Himeno's shoulders dissipate. "I was just as fond of her as anyone. But it was obvious that she had some internal problems that none of us could help her with. She was invariant in her single-minded devotion to Hayate. There was only so much we could do to delay the inevitable." A beat, as Kei gathered his thoughts. "She's not only wounded in heart, Himeno, but mind and soul as well. It will take more than we have to repair her."

And that was the crux. Kei had presented her with his perspective. She knew what Sasame had told her, and what Hayate had confessed.

Now she had to make a choice.

There was one more thing she had to do before she made that crucial choice. Himeno stood, her fists clenching and unclenching and the gears in her mind whirring. She felt the heavy burden upon her shoulders like never before, and strained to hold it up, lest it crash and destroy everything she had come to hold so dear.

She turned to Kei. "Kei, I promise you I will think about what you have said," she offered, "but I need to ask for a favor."

Their eyes met. "What is it?"

Himeno took a deep breath. "I need to speak with Mawata."

------

Yay! Chap 21! And only one more review for 100 reviews!! YAY!

Replies:

Kaeru Soyokaze: I must tell you that your review really made me feel really good about my writing. I cried, as silly as that sounds, but it really made me feel great. Thank you so much.

nithika dead: Thank you very much for the review! I hope you stick with me!

himeno-kagome: 1) Yay! You got to check! I'm glad you're so happy! 2) Yep, soon Kei will be up and about! 3) On of the ten best? That's so flattering, thank you!

moongirlSelene99: It is a really sad subject, you're right, but everything will turn out all right. Thanks for reviewing!

tsunade-chan: Thank you so much! I'll try and update again as soon as I can.

Seiyuki Narimaru: Violent? Nah! And I like the made up words. But I don't want you to be bored. I'll update quicker!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: They may yet be able to...

kiznahalfharpy: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

New week, new chapter. Stay tuned!


	22. Mourning

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Mourning

By Soyokaze

Head Chieftain Yoshiro's funeral was held two days later. The seven other Chieftains were present, as well as the seven able Knights and the Pretear. It was a sad time, especially for the Shimo territory; Yoshiro had been Head Chieftain, but he had been their Chieftain, their leader. Until a new leader could be decided upon, the Chieftain of Kaze territory, situated next to the Shimo territory, would handle the matters of the Shimo with the assistance of the other Chieftains. The people would have to raise up one of their citizens, one they deemed worthy of leading them, to be considered to fill the position. There would be a week of deliberation, during which the other Chieftains and some of the highly respected speakers and figures in Shimo territory would be called upon to examine the candidate. If the man was declared competent and selfless, willing to give all of himself for the good of the Shimo people, then he would be accepted and initiated, and the Council could begin to discuss their next Head.

But the people were not thinking of their next leader just yet.

The love the Shimo had for Yoshiro was evident in the faces of those Himeno was able to see. A crowd so large had gathered it overflowed the grounds and spilled out into the roads and markets surrounding the courtyard of the Palace of Crystal, as it was called. The name was appropriate; the castle's outer layer was a thick glass that shone pearlescent in the light of the sun and moon. It shone brilliantly now, declaring its prominence under the morning light, as if protecting the grieving crowd below it.

Yoshiro's casket was closed; it was not necessary for it to be open for the people to remember his face. His deputy, who would more than likely be the next candidate for Chieftain, had given a very passionate speech about the prestige, courage, righteousness, and kindness of the man they had gathered to bury. It was clear that the man was having trouble keeping himself together as he read the speech he had carefully constructed, and that there were so many other things he would have liked to have said, but could not. The Chieftains had gathered around him, standing in a line and maintaining their composure by a hair's breadth, in preparation for the journey to the burial ground.

Goh, Hayate, Sasame, and Mannen were to be pallbearers. Kei had been disappointed in his own inability; his legs were not yet healed, and he had not wanted to carry the casket if there were any chance he could fall and bring indignity to Yoshiro's burial. It was customary for the four eldest Knights to bear the casket, but Kei also understood how much that it meant to Mannen to be able to bear the Chieftain, his Chieftain, to his final resting place with the three older Knights.

As he, sitting with Himeno, Shin, and Hajime, watched the four walk down the path, surrounded by weeping and sorrowful faces, he saw the Knight of Ice striding slowly, his head held high and his posture impeccable, and his expression that of quiet mourning. Mannen understood. Kei thought to himself how much Mannen had grown up in his time with the Knights. He was truly going to be a hero someday.

They bore Yoshiro to the small square of ground that had been cut out, next to the bodies and markers of so many Shimo Chieftains who had come before him, where he was blessed by the priest, and then the Chieftains of the Flora and Kin came forward to bury him. All the while, around them, people wept, and tears watered the ground, and lovers held onto each other, and mothers clasped their children, a good deal of them too young to realize the magnitude of what was happening, but feeling an ache in their young hearts without knowing why.

The Knights and Chieftains had stayed until every person present had walked to the grave and knelt before it or placed their flower upon it, and paid their respect. It took at least three hours for everyone to finish, and the process was exhaustive, there was no denying it, but no one complained, no one even uttered a sound, until it was over and they were all assembled for a huge meal in Four Winds, the stronghold of the Kaze territory.

The deputy of the Shimo had stayed at the Palace of Crystal to see to matters immediate to his territory, but the surviving Chieftains and the Knights and Pretear had gathered in nearby Four Winds, according to propriety. Not much was said at the dinner table, and afterwards, everyone went their separate ways within the castle; the Chieftains to their given rooms, some to sleep, some to be restless alone; Sasame had taken the kids to go to bed after such a long day; Goh and Kei were having a discussion in the den; Hayate and Himeno had not strayed far from each other.

They were currently outside the castle, sitting on a bench swing outside in the carefully sculpted courtyard. It was dark, and the moon lit up everything in silver. The courtyard of Four Winds was much different than the courtyard of Pretear Palace; it was a very formal sort of place with an amicable undertone, much like Hayate himself. All the flowers were shades of white or blue, and intricate sculpture trimmed every bush and topiary; the silvery moon made everything seem softer, but sharper at the same time. Himeno sat with her head on Hayate's shoulder, feeling the evenness of the Knight of Wind's breath, and holding his hands with her own.

She did not know how they had come together as they had. Himeno often wondered what would happen when the other Knights found out. Goh had already realized, that much she knew, but none of the others seemed to know. And she thought often on Sasame's reaction; she was fairly sure he had no feelings past friendship for her, but she knew it was a tender subject.

"Hayate," she said softly, feeling the muscles in his shoulder contract as he nodded in acknowledgment, "are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, just a little tired after such a long day," he replied. "But I'm sure we're all like that."

"Mm," she affirmed, pulling herself closer to him and closing her eyes. There was a moment of silence, before Himeno asked her next question.

"Hayate, do you hate Mawata?"

She felt a short pulse of tension run through the Knight's body, and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He looked down at her, his eyes shining like blue gems. "Why would you ask me something like that, Himeno?"

Himeno sighed. "Because... I need to know."

Hayate could tell by her tone that it was not a mere curiosity that made her prod at him so. He let his head fall back against the wooden panels of the bench, which swung to and fro softly, feeling her warmth next to him.

"I think I do."

It was hard for him to say it, but it was honest, and Himeno appreciated it. And she had one more question to ask him.

"Do you hate Takako?"

Hayate took a deep breath. At least he had been prepared for this question. He only hesitated for a moment.

"No. I don't."

Himeno smiled softly. At least that much was as she had thought. "Thank you, Hayate. I have to ask you one more thing, though, if you can answer," she added.

"I can try," he offered. A cold wind blew through the courtyard, and the Knight of Wind stilled it, putting his arm around Himeno's shoulders, which her gown left naked. Himeno settled comfortably into his embrace.

"Can you tell me why?"

"Why I hate him and I don't hate her?" Himeno nodded against the blue fabric of his uniform. Hayate's brow wrinkled in thought. "It's hard to rationalize it, really. I know it wasn't my fault about what happened to Sa- Takako, and I know pretending I loved her or not giving her a straight answer probably would have resulted in worse consequences, but I still feel..." A pause, as he formulated his words. "I feel that it wasn't entirely her fault, what happened. But Mawata's choice was his own. His own free will, his own motives. No cause and effect, just him."

"Mm," was the acknowledgment. "That makes a lot of sense, Hayate."

It sounded to Hayate that she had only added that to make him feel better. Some other thoughts were cycling in her mind as she leaned against him.

"Can I ask you why you wanted to know?"

"Because this battle has become personal for me, I guess," Himeno said, sounding unsure. "I'm in a bad position. I'm going to have to make a choice soon."

"I know."

Himeno sat straight up at his reply. "You know?" she asked him, and he nodded, not looking particularly happy about it. "Kei told you?"

"He told me enough in his own subtle way," Hayate confessed. Kei had not told him directly, but he knew that something had happened during that battle, and he had heard enough to figure out the choice of which Himeno was speaking. "And I admire the fact that you accepted this so readily."

"Well, nearly every second is battle for us," Himeno explained, leaning back up against Hayate, "even the times when we're eating or sleeping. Denying the fact that I'm the one who has to make the decision would only make things more difficult.

"There are a lot of things to consider. My decision is going to affect a lot of people." She sighed heavily, taking her time, and cherishing the moments they so seldom had, when Hayate would let down his formal facade and they were not in the midst of fending off Saihi. Himeno felt a small smile upon her face. "Thank you for being honest with me, Hayate. I was afraid you were going to hold back."

"Not right now, over something so important," he explained, "but I want to ask you, what do you get out of asking me those questions? I don't understand."

"It's just a matter of seeing things from a different point of view. You hate Mawata, but don't hate Saihi. I don't hate either of them. Kei understands my sympathy, but hates both of them. It's just finding out what's right in a situation like this."

"You don't hate either of them?" Hayate realized that hate was a strong word, but Himeno caught that he was slightly affronted, if only by extension.

"I can't make myself," she explained. "And that's for my own reasons. Sasame doesn't hate either of them," she added. Hayate inhaled deeply. She was right; all of them had their own reasons. And due to his newfound fondness for their Pretear, he was trying to be supportive where he had been detached and understanding where he had been commanding. It had not occurred to him before that Himeno and Sasame, and probably the kids, or at least Hajime and Shin, had found it in their hearts to forgive. It was a hard thing to learn again once one had become as cynical and stoic as Hayate had.

"Well, I'll help you in anyway I can."

Himeno's smile disappeared as she realized what she was going to have to do next, and without Hayate's knowledge. The Knight of Wind would never peaceably escort her to see Mawata. She would have to rely on Kei for that kind of help. After Hayate's show of honesty, it made her feel almost traitorous to attempt such a thing without his knowing about it.

But she just reached her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Hayate."

-

A big yummy Kudos bar to all of you for being patient with me. I don't know why this chapter was so difficult to get out.

tsunade-chan: Thanks for being so energetic! This chapter's a bit of a downer, but action is coming soon!

KeyQuis: Yeah, I'm sorry this one took so long. The workings of my weird little mind keep surprising even me!

himeno-kagome: (waves hand) I want an autograph! And I would love to take you up on your offer. I had to get this one up in a hurry, but I'll send you the next one. It'd make me feel better to have someone read it beforehand. Thanks!

keiluva: MY FAIR LADY ROCKS! Sorry, couldn't restrain myself. And thanks for pointing out my mistake. I don't know what I was thinking; it was about one in morning when I wrote that, so I must have been tired. I think it's fixed now. Thanks!

Archangel Rhapsody: Thanks for your comments!

moongirlSelene99: Yup, and he'll be rid of that chair before we know it! Next chapter will come quicker, scout's honor! (Even though I'm not a scout...)

Kaeru Soyokaze: Sorry I didn't review before! I could have _sworn _I did... but your story is wonderful. The talk with Mawata will be in the next chapter... I think.

The Amazing Aliano: Thanks! I _love _cookies!

Leo of the Stars: Of course she will, have no fear.

random pretear fanatic: You know, I've only seen one episode of Fushigi Yugi, but I went back and read over it and compared, and you're right. That's weird. Thanks the review!


	23. Delirium

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Delirium

By Soyokaze

Mawata's execution was in two days. Kei had not been able to get her in to Mawata's cell as quickly as she had hoped. He said it would take time for him to get permission; Mawata's status as a prisoner had changed since his murder of Yoshiro. Without Hayate mediating, Kei told her it was going to be a while before he could get the other Chieftains to agree to give her some time with him. He was considered highly dangerous and armed, despite the lack of strength he was now exhibiting, and the Pretear was the most valued asset to the fight to protect their island. They would not take kindly to allowing her to be in close proximity to a known traitor.

Life in the Pretear Palace had been very low key since Yoshiro's funeral. Mannen had been asking Sasame and Hayate to spar with him more often, something at which Hajime had taken offense. The Knight of Ice was growing up rapidly; it was clear to everyone how Yoshiro's death had affected him. Kei had a suspicion that he was harboring guilt at not being able to protect his Chieftain, but it was something the boy would have to work through himself. Sasame and Hayate heeded his request, and Mannen fought them with more vigor than ever. It was obvious that he was determined to go out and participate the next battle. Hayate was not sure how he was going to handle Mannen's determination; it was admirable, but going into a battle with angry fists flying was never the safest or most practical way. He did not know how he would go about preventing Mannen from joining in until his grudge had a chance to settle, nor whether he should even try to stop him. But Saihi had been quiet, and Hayate had been able to ignore the issue for a time.

The day of Mawata's execution was fast approaching, and Himeno was growing uneasy. She wrote down all of her mixed feelings in the journal she had brought with her from home, trying desperately to sort out her feelings. If she, with Sasame's help, could bring Saihi out of her evil abyss and make her Takako again, then there would not have to be any death, but Takako would still have to stand trial before the Council for the crimes she had committed. There was no way of getting around that. The Knights and Pretear could try all they wanted to convince the Council of Takako's repentance, but it was ultimately the Council who would decide the reverted Saihi's fate. If she just fought Takako, pushing the thought of a hurt little girl out of her mind, there would be a guilt on her soul that she could never erase. She would not only hurt herself and become a murderer, she would cause guilt on Hayate and probably Goh, and hurt Sasame as if she herself were plunging a knife into his heart.

If only there were some way to avoid pain.

_But pain is what makes us stronger,_ Himeno wrote, vowing to remember those words, as she lay in her bed, the soft fabric of her pajamas shifting around as she moved. The light from her bedside candle flickered over the calligraphy. She had been taught the art by her stepmother, who saw her handwriting one day as she was completing a project for a seminar and declared it atrocious. In this moment, Himeno silently thanked her uptight stepmother. Seeing those words, written with poise and beauty in the dark ink, made them all the more true to her. Above it the names of the Knights were mentioned, amidst the graceful dark curves of her thought and conflict. She smiled softly, sadly, pressing the pen to the paper and again writing, _Pain is what makes us stronger._

If she could only remember that, then perhaps she could survive the next battle.

As the book shut in her hands with a soft thud, a sharp knock came to her door. She set the book and pen aside. "Come in," Himeno shouted. It was Kei who opened her door and walked in. It made Himeno's heart lighter to see the Knight walking on two able legs again. He had worked tirelessly to build up his endurance again, and while he was still a bit weak on his feet and probably would never have the reflexes or muscle capacity he had once had, he was still walking. Again the Pretear realized how much of a blessing it was to have Sasame's voice and Kei's mobility back. Sasame now sang for them all almost nightly, trying to alleviate some of the stress the recent events had caused in his comrades, and Kei was more active than ever, vigorously working towards the completion of his work. If their injuries had been permanent, she would have had a much heavier approach to battle than she had when she had confronted Takako.

Kei had obviously been working; his brow was moist and his clothing less than immaculate. "I just wanted to tell you that I spoke with Chieftain Hikku this morning." Himeno swung her legs over the edge of the bed as Kei took a few steps closer. "He just contacted me. He still is not happy with the idea, but he says he can allow you ten minutes with Mawata, tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Himeno repeated. "That's pretty short notice."

Kei nodded. "I think he's hoping you will refuse it, but if you insist on doing this I will accompany you." The Knight of Light brought a hand up to rub his temples. "I really can't believe I'm doing this, Himeno."

Himeno pressed her lips together. This was the first time since she asked him for the favor that he had expressed any doubt in it. She knew it was not an easy request, and Kei had been the last person she expected to actually go the distance for her where Mawata was concerned. The reason Kei had agreed to help her was probably because he knew that all Himeno wanted was to make the right decision.

There was a moment of silence between them, before Himeno quietly replied. "Thank you, Kei. I hope you know how much I appreciate you."

"I do, Himeno," he replied curtly, lowering his hand and looking her in the eyes. "So you still want to go tomorrow."

Himeno nodded, smiling at the Knight of Light warmly. "I'll be up bright and early."

-

They left the castle before the sun had even begun its long climb into the sky. The air was still cold and damp, and Himeno and Kei had both swathed themselves with dark-colored cloth to hide their identities. The cloaks kept them warm and kept them hidden. Himeno had been hoping there was a way for them to fly to the prison, but a horse-drawn carriage cantered into view as they approached the gate, Kei carefully opening and closing it so that he would not alert the others, who still slept soundly in their beds. It did not take long for them to reach the prison of Acier in Kin territory where Mawata was being held, but to Himeno it seemed an eternity.

Himeno had never seen the territorial strongholds before viewing the Four Winds and the Palace of Crystal, and seeing the Acier fortress was an entirely new experience. It was angular and modernistic, devoid of the elegant curves of the Shimo and Kaze castles, and made entirely of a shining silvery metal, that would have been radiant in the daylight, but appeared ominous and unforgiving in the cold gray of morning. The carriage disappeared into the fog eerily after depositing them at the gate of the fortress. The whole atmosphere of the morning was beginning to make Himeno feel uneasy about her decision.

Kei, however, was single-minded and robotic, not saying a word to her in the carriage, and silently holding the gate for her, always keeping a distance of about two steps between them. Himeno did not know whether he was becoming angry at her inconveniencing him or whether he was just giving her time to think. She preferred to think it was the latter.

Even though about ten wide-eyed guards were gathered at the mouth of the dungeon's opening, only one accompanied them, for which Himeno was glad. Her interaction with Mawata was going to be private and serious, and she wanted as few onlookers as possible. At the doorway to the block, Himeno turned to the guard, putting a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Can you please wait out here for us?" she asked. The guard looked taken aback. He turned to Kei; the Knight of Light nodded to him. Himeno felt annoyance for a split second that Kei's authority was taken over hers when this was her affair, but she dismissed the feeling, knowing the Kei had been a Knight far longer than she had been a Pretear.

The cell block was dark, dank, and simple, as expected. Half of it was blocked off with heavy iron bars, behind which Mawata was lying on a sparse bed, covered by a thin sheet and dressed in the common clothes of all the other prisoners they had passed by. The only other piece of furniture was a side table with a wash basin on top, and there was a large hole in the ground in the corner with a wooden lid. Those were the only provisions Mawata was given. It made Himeno sad suddenly to see him reduced to this, from what he had been, from what he could have been, from a simple error of judgement.

"Mawata!" Kei called harshly, and the rogue Knight stirred from his slumber, sitting up in his bed with a squeak of rusted springs. The first thing Himeno noticed about him were his eyes. They were like the ocean; calm on the surface, but behind them a storm was growing, danger was lurking, all kinds of malignancies were stirring. It was disturbing, but the Pretear locked eyes with Mawata, determined. The former Knight of Metal smiled at her, a dark, foreboding, haunting smile that nearly made Himeno falter as she pulled down her hood.

"Ah, Kei and Himeno have come to see me," he noted, not making any show of respect towards the two. "I can't say I'm honored. I'm kind of annoyed, actually."

Kei frowned, raising his chin and neglecting to reply to the unrepentant traitor, while Himeno took a few steps forward, choosing to ignore Mawata's rude comment.

"I have some questions I would like to ask you, Mawata," Himeno replied sternly as she felt Kei moving nearer to her. Mawata's eyes narrowed and his smile widened, revealing the sharp whiteness of his incisors.

"Do you now?" he said, apparently reluctant to take the situation seriously. Himeno pursed her lips, her fists clenching underneath her thick cloak.

"I want to be honest with you," she began, at which Mawata chuckled softly and rudely. Kei snorted behind her.

"Honesty has no value to him," the Knight of Light murmured caustically, and Mawata took note of his remark with a smirk.

"Doesn't it?"

Kei looked incredulous. "You're a traitorous coward!"

"A coward?" Mawata repeated, his amused smirk fading to reveal a touch of anger. "I have never run from anything, Kei, I believe you are mistaken."

"You ran from your duty to Leafenia. You are a cowardly, undeserving wretch."

Kei words were soft and distant, but the impact was immediately felt as the storm in Mawata's eyes swirled at the surface. "You and I have different ideas of our duty to Leafenia, Prism," he replied, spitting out Kei's title as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "And as hard as this may be for you to understand, I would die for mine as quickly as you would die for yours."

"Why?" Himeno suddenly interjected. It seemed that three-letter word was falling from her tongue so often as of late. She was not sure if she felt comfortable with it. "Why would you die for Saihi, Mawata? After she killed so many, and you watched them die? Don't you realize that you're causing their deaths to be in vain?"

"They _were_ in vain," Mawata hissed. The trial and his days in a dark cell alone had scraped away the last remnants of Mawata's stoic facade. The frustration and desperation of the former Knight was gradually rising to the surface like flotsam on the tide. "You people make them in vain. Others will follow me, they will hear my message and defend it as well, against the raging divide of the Shimo, Kaze, Kin, Oto, Flora, Hi, Hikari, and Mizu." Each word Mawata spoke seemed to fall bitterly and wrongly from his lips. "The Knights that died believed in the false cause ignorantly, and they died for it, as I will die tomorrow, without regret. But it will be for my own cause, and I will gladly say that the only thing that would make me happier would be to die in some service to the savior of this island!"

As if in punctuation to Mawata's statement, the wall to the left of the group suddenly imploded, and would have buried Himeno had Kei not sensed the power approaching and pulled her from harm's way not a second too soon. All three of them had to shield their eyes from the morning sun, as it penetrated the thick dust and spilled into the room. The iron grate fell to the ground heavily, nearly smashing Kei's ankles as he and the Pretear lay together on the stone floor, coughing and choking, trying to clear their ravaged lungs. They distantly heard the guard rush in from outside, inhale and join them, his spear still at the ready as his eyes watered from the polluted air.

When the dust had somewhat settled, the silhouette of the Disastrous Princess could be clearly seen, radiantly beautiful in the light.

No larvae accompanied her, no stolen Leafe was empowering her. In fact, as Himeno looked up into her face, she saw that Takako appeared quite human. The wickedness that had permeated the aura of Saihi Fenril was no longer present; Takako was standing before her, Takako and her sad eyes and her melancholic disposition. Unrequited love had ravaged her to the point of no return.

She stepped forward, almost floating above the rocky ground, gliding with a grace and beauty that nearly took Himeno's breath away. Mawata stood, waiting for her, transfixed against the wall opposite them, his face streaked with dirt and his eyes wide with apprehension. Takako approached him.

"Did you mean what you said, Mawata?" she asked. The gentleness and sadness in her voice seemed anticipatory; Himeno swallowed heavily, nearly afraid to move. There was something about this side of Saihi that was so much more human and genuine, but so much more deadly.

When Mawata did not answer her, Takako repeated her question. "What you just said, Mawata. Did you really mean it?" Another pause.

"Would it make you happier?"

Mawata still only looked, as if under a spell, but eventually recovered enough to nod, his eyes softening to a sincerity of which neither Knight nor Pretear would have though him capable.

Then there was only a preliminary minute spark in the air between them. Himeno could not restrain herself from screaming as Mawata's chest exploded in a rain of wet flesh and blood.

-

JEEZ! That took way too long! Sorry, folks, but I just got involved with another fabulous show here at college, and real life is making it very difficult to update regularly. Look for a chapter every Sunday, as that is normally when I have free time. I hope this was worth the wait!

Reviews!

Broken Lavender: Yup! The conversation did not quite go as planned, though...

tsunade-chan: Yeah, every melodramatic story needs a little bit of fluff. Wow, I take precedent over homework? Cool! (Homework sucks, I know...)

himeno-kagome: Thanks for the autograph! I had to throw this one out pretty quickly, but tell me what you think. I'll try and get the next one to you, and sooner.

Leo of the stars: He he, not as soon as I had planned, but here it is! Thank you for loving my fic!

Magical Poof: Wow. That's a lotta trees. I'm glad I'm keeping you that interested, though. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!

Kaeru Soyokaze: Thank you! You're wonderful! The conversation is pretty short...and it doesn't end well...but Mannen _is_ growing up! It brings a tear to mine eye (sniff).

moongirlSelene99: Aw, thank you! I thought that since each territory is so different, they should each have a really defined core, so to speak. Did you like Acier? I wasn't quite sure about that one...

keiluva: You flatter me so! I hope you didn't burst waiting for my ridiculously delayed chapter...

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Yeah, they are awful cute together!

It's two in the morning, so I'm going to go to bed. Next update, on time. Promise.


	24. Emptiness

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Emptiness

By Soyokaze

Himeno felt Kei's arms at her shoulders as the sickening splat of flesh on stone sounded not far from them. Mawata never even noticed his peril. He only continued to stare at Saihi with eyes dull and bright at the same time, as Himeno and Kei, horrified, watched the creaking gray tip of a sapling twisted out from the gaping hole in his chest.

Saihi was watching Mawata with an equanimous sorrow, reaching out to take the hand he stretched out towards her. Her lips parted, and her eyes traveled across the room until they met with Himeno's.

"I'm sorry," she said. Even though their gazes were locked, the Pretear could not be sure whether it was directed at herself or at the errant, bloodied Knight in front of Saihi. A strange energy passed between Saihi and Mawata through the link in their hands, and then the contact was broken as Mawata fell to the ground. Kei's eyes widened.

"Himeno!" he whispered urgently, hardly able to get his breath as he seized her wrist and pulled her up. Saihi did not try to stop them as they scrambled over rubble and exited through the hole she had created.

Himeno barely felt Kei's hands on her; she hardly knew her muscles were working, that she was even moving at all. Imprinted in her vision was the look on Mawata's face as blood had spilled from him onto the rough floor of the cell.

He had been happy.

The Knight of Light felt her sluggishness, and threw her to the ground as a great rumbling came from behind them. Kei covered Himeno with himself, his breath coarse and his vision clouded from dust that had covered him upon Saihi's entrance. He was pushing the need to clear his lungs far away; if he began to cough, he knew would be unable to stop himself. The Pretear excepted his protection dispassionately, causing Kei to believe she had gone into shock.

"Himeno," he rasped, "Himeno?"

The rumbling intensified as Himeno wordlessly craned her neck, trying to get a view of Mawata. There was no more Mawata. A gray, gnarled tree had taken root, and was growing huge and terrible over Acier, drawing Saihi up like a sentry with it. The Disastrous Princess was gazing down on them with an indifferent countenance that was slowly metamorphosing into one of triumph. Himeno's hands were shaking, but the Pretear did not know if they were shaking out of fear or anger or both. She clasped them hard as the tree's roots spread out around them.

"You killed him." The words escaped her lips unexpectedly. "You killed him!" she screamed up at the woman, her body twisting underneath Kei's to raise a clenched fist at Saihi Fenril.

Kei's arms wrapped around her waist. With a sudden blast of his Leafe, they were in the air and heading back for the castle.

-

It was chaos, complete chaos. The quake was a new signal of danger, one to which the residents of the island were not accustomed. The staff of the Pretear Palace had been instructed to take refuge in the dining hall, as that was the sturdiest and most protected area of the castle, and they flitted about, trying to make sure this was taken care of or that was properly secured while Hayate just shouted above the din for them to stop worrying about trivial things and get to a safe place. Goh, Sasame, Hajime, Mannen, and Shin were all in the throne room, and a huge wave of relief fell almost tangibly from them when Kei and Himeno appeared at the door of the huge hall.

"Where have you two been? We've been killing ourselves trying to find you!" Goh scolded. It was obvious he had been worried out of his mind. Himeno felt a twinge of guilt for causing it. Kei stepped forward, his face stern and eyes fearful.

"She's awakened the Tree of Fenril."

Goh said nothing. His face froze, his eyes wide and his lips parted. Sasame's brow furrowed in apprehension.

"Kei, she- she couldn't have. That's... it's just impossible..." The Knight of Sound's last remark was more a question than a statement. Sasame was asking Kei for affirmation.

"She has. She used Mawata," Kei said, his voice even. Sasame pressed his lips together, emotions swimming in his expressive eyes. Next to him, Mannen did his best to look courageous and undaunted, but the fear in was apparent in his face and the beads of sweat forming on his brow. Hajime and Shin were not exactly sure of what the consequences of the awakening of the Tree of Fenril were, but they both observed the reactions of their elder brothers, and knew that it was far worse than anything they had witnessed before. Shin's small fingers wrapped around the pendant that hung at his neck. It looked strange suddenly; he was wearing the common playing clothes that he wore out of uniform, and the pendant suddenly dwarfed him, the power of it making him seem even smaller than he was. Goh turned to him, his face soft and composed again.

"Shin, I'm going to need you to perform the sealing spell, all right?" The Knight of Fire's voice was gentle and kind. He did not want the children frightened. Goh walked over and knelt next to him, and a little of the tension in Shin's small shoulders was alleviated. "Are you ready to do it?"

There was a moment of silence as Shin rubbed the pendant between his fingers anxiously. The ground quaked under their feet as the Gaia took a deep, tiny breath, and nodded his head. Goh smiled at him reassuringly, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. The Knight of Fire stood, leaving Shin in the center of the throne room and gesturing for the others to back away as well. They did so, leaving the Knight of Earth plenty of room to work his spell. Shin kept his eyes on the eldest Knight, and, as the rumbling continued beneath the castle, Goh nodded.

Shin cupped the pendant in his hands in front of him, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply again. A soft glow seemed to envelop his small body.

"Beyondios!" His voice rang out light and clear in the room, an ethereal echo accompanying it. The glow brightened, until the pendant was only a ball of light in the youngest Knight's hands. The quake intensified as a thick column of green power rose into the sky above them, knocking away a portion of the ceiling. Sasame, Hajime, and Himeno lost balance and fell as the quake continued; Kei hugged the wall as his weak legs trembled; Goh stood with as much strength as he could, determined not to fall.

Shin stood straight and strong.

-

At Acier, the tree had taken steady root. Half of the metal palace was completely overgrown, destroyed, while the other part fought against the steadily growing, humongous tree. Its great twisting branches cast a huge shadow over the surrounding land, its roots strangling like the tentacles of the mayouchuu that Saihi had previously employed. The Disastrous Princess herself was standing on the topmost tier of the tree's myriad levels, her eyes a strange mixture of sadness and victoriousness.

As Saihi looked out over the land, a ring of green suddenly fell from the sky and enclosed her and the Tree of Fenril. She realized what was happening a second too late to stop it. The ring of green met with the ground, and the earth exploded with thousands of sinewy vines. They grew and twisted together and apart and climbed in the air like thousands of snakes, meeting at their peak and melding together, encasing Saihi and preventing the growth of the tree.

The Disastrous Princess watched the traveling roots of the Tree of Fenril meet with the barrier and be harmlessly redirected. The supposedly indestructible Leafe shield of the Gaia.

All the people trapped in the Acier fortress fell suddenly asleep, their terror fading, their Leafe greying until they could be awakened again.

Saihi fell to her knees.

-

As the spell ended, the rumbling faded but did not disappear, and the light from the Gaia pendant burned out, and Shin collapsed as the room darkened again. Sasame was the first to his side, lifting him up from the ground and turning anxiously to Goh and Kei. The Knight of Light rushed forward, worried, to put a hand to the boy's heart.

"He'll need some attention," Kei stated, running a hand hesitantly through Shin's blonde hair. He looked up at Sasame. "Can you take care of him, Sasame?" The Knight of Sound nodded, looking frazzled but nonetheless determined. "Take him to the den."

Sasame ran off to the den as Hayate entered from the other side entrance, looking frustrated and intimidating. He took not of and marched right up to Kei, and the Knight of Light braced himself for an onslaught.

"Where the _hell_ were you and Himeno at, Kei?" Hayate barked at him, his face reddening in fury. "The castle is falling down around us and you two decide to go out for a morning stroll? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Kei remained calm, tilting his head in a bold, arrogant move, and looked at Hayate out of narrow slits of golden eyes. Before he could speak, though, Himeno moved in front of him, placing herself only a few inches from Hayate.

"We went to see Mawata at Acier, Hayate."

The Knight of Wind froze. His dark eyes were fixed on Himeno, whose gaze was on the floor. Silence seemed to fall, amidst the distant screams and shaking ground. Hayate was looking at the Pretear like she had betrayed him, while Himeno refused to look at him. She had consorted with a hated traitor without his consent or even his knowledge.

"Wh...what? Why?" The Knight of Wind managed, but Himeno would not reply. There was suddenly an air of conflict about her, a warning not to touch or to venture too far across the borderline. Hayate was breathing in slowly, cautiously, so many feelings warring inside him that he was not sure which to obey, what to do first.

Kei cleared his throat, gently nudging Himeno aside. This was no time for idleness; there were people to protect and battles to be fought. Himeno stepped out of his way, her eyes shadowed and her hands clasped together in front of her. _Pain is what makes us stronger. _

"The Tree of Fenril is growing in Kin territory."

Hayate's attention snapped toward the Prism. "The Tree of Fenril?" Hayate cursed under his breath, his eyes flitting from stone to stone on the floor as he tried to think of a course of action. "Shin performed the spell?" Goh nodded to him, stepping forward.

"Kei sent Sasame with him into the den," he explained. "So we have about two days to think of something. At the very least gather all the people inside the barrier."

As they discussed, Himeno, looking ashamed of herself and disappointed in the way the situation had turned out, turned to Kei. "Kei," she ventured softly, but did not flinch when the Knight of Light turned to her sharply. "What is the Tree of Fenril? What does it mean?"

Kei examined her countenance for a moment; for what he was looking, Himeno did not know. He evidently could not find it, for he only sighed, some of the tenseness escaping his body, and began an explanation. "The Tree of Fenril isn't really a tree. It's a creature, not unlike a demon larvae, that can take seed in an empty heart. It has only appeared once, years and years before our time. It nearly caused the destruction of the entire island." Himeno's eyes widened with every word. "Once it takes root, it begins to absorb Leafe in the way that we can distribute it: rapidly and efficiently. It will grow and grow, and absorb, until there is nothing left to sate it. It will die after that, but there is plenty on Leafenia to sustain it for a long while. Shin has sealed it up for now, but it will undoubtedly break the shield with the power it and Saihi can wield."

"In an empty heart?" Himeno repeated, her hand moving to her breast, in the spot where her heart was beating quickly and nervously. Her mind wandered back to Mawata, the haunting look of his eyes, the horrid wound upon his chest as he beamed with adulation at Saihi. And Himeno realized that what was most disturbing about her memory was Saihi. The Disastrous Princess for one split second, had looked ashamed of herself. Kei nodded.

"An empty heart."

-

Chapter 24 is up and I am exhausted. I have to go to sleep now.

Leo of the stars: Yup, Himeno and Kei are fine for the most part. And I think I read your fic and reviewed, although I could be mistaken. I'll check on it.

Kaeru Soyokaze: Sure you're wonderful! I know it, and this chapter is even more depressing, but I hope it was satisfying.

moongirlSelene99: Thanks for the feedback! Babysitter instincts... Man, do I know about those!

Seiyuki Narimaru: Thank you! I'm updating as quick as I can for you guys, I promise. It's almost over...

Broken Lavender: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Twists are a lot of fun for authors, too.

himeno-kagome: I promise I'll get you a chapter to preread SOMEDAY. The hecticness of my life should be toning down shortly. That IS a coincidence, hee hee! Happy kissy day to you too!

Magical Poof: They're coming as quick as they can, trust me. I'm sorry for the shortness and hurriedness of this one, but I'll make the next one extra long.

keiluva: I'm a pretty big Kei fan myself, too. I hated the portrayals of him as just a girly man with no substance. So I'm giving him LOTS of substance! (maybe too much sweatdrop)

Have a great day till next time, everyone!


	25. Beginning

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Beginning

By Soyokaze

Hayate and Kei had gone out to gather the people who were in immediate danger should the tree suddenly break forth from Shin's prison. Himeno could see them from the window of the den, settling in little groups on the grounds. The shining iridescence of the barrier that surrounded the palace was even more pronounced and shimmering than usual; it seemed to ease their fear a little bit. Mothers clutching children while fathers hovered at their sides, siblings holding hands, couples embracing, all eyes cast up towards their palace. Himeno could see the feeling of security that was reflected in those eyes. It made the burden on her shoulders even heavier.

Behind her, Shin was laying on the sofa, his head cushioned with a throw. Sasame knelt beside him. The Songbird had already transferred all the Leafe that Shin needed, but the Knight of Earth was still physically exhausted and would not be waking for a little while. Sasame was also gazing woefully out the window at the hulking mass of the Tree of Fenril, as he held onto the younger Knight's small hand. Goh was working inside the walls to get provisions to the people as they entered; making sure everyone had either brought ample food and shelter or received them. As nighttime approached, five or six good bonfires would be built on the outskirts of the courtyard so not to harm the gardens, and the people would set up their lean-tos and tents and settle down for a troubled sleep.

Himeno sighed, walking away from the window as another large group of citizens filed in through the gates, briefly meeting Goh and giving a quick report of their status. She and Sasame were left inside with Shin, and Hajime and Mannen were charged to stay with the staff until the older Knights returned. It was a small duty, sure, for an attack was not likely to happen inside the castle especially with Saihi sealed up, but Goh made it sound important enough that Mannen and Hajime were satisfied.

She approached the sofa, kneeling next to Sasame and placing her hand over the place where his and Shin's met. Sasame did not look at her.

"How is he doing?" she asked him, as she had been doing periodically for the past hour or so. Sasame inhaled deeply, as if speaking took a great deal of control for him.

"I think he'll be fine. His Leafe is stable, he just isn't used to exerting that much of it." A small, affectionate smile softly curved his lips. "He did more than any of us could in this situation. It's funny how little Shin, who has barely seen real battle, should play the biggest part when disaster threatens us."

"Yeah," Himeno replied, looking down at the Gaia's sleeping face. Shin knew of his importance, deep down, she was sure of it. It probably frightened him to be in such a position; he was so young, he likely could not yet understand his own power. His breathing was even; his chest rose up and down. The expression on his face spoke of a pleasant dream. Himeno smiled and gave Sasame's hand a squeeze before withdrawing her own.

She sat back, the hard edge of the table meeting her upper spine, but she ignored the discomfort in exchange for a few moments of relaxation. Sasame sighed, laying his head down beside Shin on the sofa. The silence was filled with distant murmurs of the townspeople, Goh's voice occasionally rising in the throng, and the now audible pulsing of the Tree of Fenril.

The tree's fluctuating hum, accentuated by their personal silence, did not go unnoticed by Sasame. He rose his head, lavender eyes gazing out with a disappearing hope. It broke Himeno's heart. The Knight of Sound shook his head, as if to cast off a thought he did not relish.

"Himeno," the Songbird began in his soft voice, his eyes still towards the ground, "what will you do if- when- the tree breaks the barrier?"

"I'll have to kill it," Himeno said, the word 'kill' not tasting good on her tongue. To save everyone, she would have to become a killer. The tree was an innocent in this situation. It was doing exactly what it needed to survive. Himeno would just have to follow suit, for her own sake and many more.

"About Takako," he corrected himself, and Himeno's eyes widened momentarily, expecting and yet not expecting the question.

She took a careful breath.

"Sasame," she started, her words like liquid, warmer and more right than she ever imagined they would be, "my job as a Pretear is to restore life, to protect it, to make what is wrong to be right again, and to purify what has been tainted," she recited, remembering the oath she had taken. "Takako still falls within my duty. I don't believe that her actions are a result of any inner hatred or malice. They are the result of hurt that has tainted her. I don't think that many people will see this my way, but I don't believe she deserves to die until we give her a fair chance at shaking off the illness she has." Himeno reached forward and touched Sasame's arm gently, coaxing him to look at her. "I want you to be with me when the time comes, Sasame."

Where hope was failing in the violet eyes, some of it was restored. The smile on the Songbird's face encompassed relief, faith, joy, and a feeling of wholeness, a feeling that he was once again part of something. "Thank you, Himeno," he replied, his eyes shining. "Most of the time I feel like I'm the only one who really believes it could turn out that way. That means a lot to me, what you said."

"It's what's right, for me," the Pretear replied, "and since I'm the one who's on the spot, I get to make the decision." She winked at him, with a good-natured grin. "I get to be selfish about this one."

Sasame laughed softly, gratitude obvious in his countenance. His attention was suddenly diverted as he felt the hand in his quiver slightly. Shin was awakening. His big sleepy eyes looked out on his surroundings as if he were in a haze, until he suddenly recalled what happened.

"Sasame-oniisan!" he shouted. "Where did everybody go? Did my necklace work?"

"Yes, it worked," Sasame assured him, petting his hair and giving him a reassuring smile. "We're just supposed to stay here until Goh-oniisan returns."

"Where's Mannen-oniisan and Hajime-oniisan?" Shin was getting scared, Sasame could tell.

"They're with the staff right now. You'll see them shortly." Shin sat back against the sofa, his brow knit in worry, but he did not cry. "Are you sure you're feeling all right, Shin? Do you want to lay back down until they come back?"

"No, I feel okay," Shin replied, his legs beginning to swing absently as they hung off the edge of the couch. Himeno and Sasame did all they could with their demeanor and expressions to reassure Shin.

Goh entered softly as silence settled around the trio. He looked exhausted and worn down, despite the fact that the past few hours had been relatively quiet as far as Saihi's interference. "Okay, everyone in immediate danger of the tree has been herded inside the gates. Hayate and Kei are finishing the seal." He walked closer to them, seeing the small blonde head settled against the back of the sofa. His face lit up with a smile. "And Shin is awake!" he said gleefully, reaching down behind the smallest Knight and lifting him up onto his shoulders. With the return of the Knight of Fire, Shin's spirits were lifted. Shin's little fingers latched onto Goh's wild hair as he laughed, and for a second it was like Saihi did not even exist.

Until a huge, violent quake made all of them clutch their ears and fight for balance.

* * *

Inside the shell of the Gaia's power, the tree was growing. Its limbs pressed relentlessly against the walls constraining it, pulsing with power and need, the ground around it drained of every last trace of Leafe. Saihi sat limply, her body stretched out alongside one of the great appendages of her creation. She was running her hand along the smooth, writhing flesh of the tree, listening to its protests and its fury as it thrashed about. 

"That's right, Mawata," she was whispering to it. "What you desire is just beyond these walls."

The tree splayed its branches, becoming a great mass of living vine as it struggled. And then the tiniest tear marred the Knight of Earth's barrier, and dark energy spilled out like dark blood from a wound. The island shook violently in protest, negative and positive forces warring, and then breaking against each other.

* * *

The room caved in around them. 

Himeno felt arms around her and latched onto the body attached to them as one of the den's ceiling-high bookcases fell towards them. Sasame threw out a wave of his Leafe to try and stay its descent. The bookcase stilled, hovering just feet above them. Sasame's brow was knit in concentration, and his grip on Himeno loosened.

"Himeno, go to where Goh is," he told her, the strain evident in his voice as he struggled to hold the shelf, books and all, which was at least thirty times his weight. Himeno did not move.

"But it'll fall on you!" she protested, knowing that she could not save herself and let him be crushed. Sasame shook his head as if trying to clear it, and the bookcase lowered several more inches.

"Just- just go!" he shouted at her, unable to think of anything else to convince her. The Pretear stubbornly kept a hold on him, even when he tried to shake her off, even when Goh called distantly to them from wherever he was. After only a few more seconds, there was an audible snap as Sasame reached breaking point. His sonic waves dissipated, and Goh yelled out something at them. They clutched to each other again, Sasame with one hand still extended feebly against it, as it continued its descent.

All of a sudden, a huge gale of wind suddenly threw the bookcase again the far wall. It fell with a crashing report, one side of it splintering into pieces. Across the way Goh had taken Shin and run to the doorway, logically the most protected place. His eyes were urgently seeking out the two younger members of his team through the dust and debris, until they saw the huddled forms of the Pretear and the Knight of Sound holding each other.

"Are you two okay?" said a familiar voice. Outside the shattered window, Hayate and Kei were hovering, Leafe at the ready. Sasame and Himeno turned to them, releasing each other and feeling the ache of their tense muscles.

"We're fine," Himeno shouted as he and Kei entered through the empty window frame, touching down amidst the broken glass and shaken stone. Behind them, a clear tear in the Gaia's shield had surfaced, though the size of the opening prevented the Tree of Fenril from making any hostile moves through it. They still had a little bit of time.

"Thank you, Hayate," Sasame said, his breathing labored. The quaking had subsided. The walls had held, luckily, but the bookcase and pictures and any decorative statues or the like had all crashed to the floor around them, most shattered. Two candelabra had fallen from the mantle, and had lit the carpet aflame. Goh noticed the fire growing and threw out some of his Leafe, causing it to burn out.

The frightened shouts of the people below rose to their ears. Kei brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, turning back towards the window. "I'll take care of it," he muttered, leaping out the window as if it were not two stories from the ground. Goh shifted Shin to the ground, looking to Hayate.

"We had better go check on Hajime and Mannen," he urgently added. Hayate nodded, quickly making a path through the wreckage towards the Wildfire. Sasame stood, extending a hand to help Himeno to her feet, and they quickly followed.

Sasame paused to take care of Shin, but Himeno, Hayate, and Goh continued through the hall. Everything had been wrecked; broken and splintered and broken picture frames littered the corridor, along with any stones shaken loose or rafters that had collapsed. The staff was gathered in the dining hall, where there were a good deal of things that could crash down and injure someone. The stairs had nearly cracked under the pressure; they were lucky there was a staircase there at all. Chaos reigned in the Pretear Palace.

When they arrived in the dining hall, they were relieved to find no one had been injured. As the quake started, Mannen had thought quickly and frozen the anything in the lower half of the room that could fall or shatter. He had also frozen the chandelier As it dislodged and fell towards them, and Hajime broke it with a sharp flail of water, sending it raining over the staff and themselves like a harmless hailstorm.

"Good job, guys," Hayate was praising them as Goh was ushering the staff out into the courtyard. It was no longer safe inside. The shimmering shield still held outside, but it did not protect from phenomena that were rooted in the earth.

Sasame approached, Shin at his side, as the last of their staff exited, and saw a brief exchange between Goh and Aroshi before the woman followed her charges. Shin immediately hurried over to Hajime and Mannen, glad to be with his younger brothers once again.

Even though the quaking had subsided, there was clearly a different feeling in the air. Just from that small emergence of the Tree of Fenril's dark energy, they were all noticeably weaker, and not enjoying their weakness. Even the minute tear the tree had caused in Shin's barrier was sucking in a fair amount of Leafe for the tree to feed on, and consequently become stronger. Because of the Knights' close bond with the core of the tree, then the monstrosity was able to call to their Leafe for a source of food easier than any other. At the current stage of the battle, the Knights were in more danger than the people they protected, despite their strength. The Tree of Fenril had begun its attack, and quicker than any of them expected.

* * *

I'm BACK! FINALLY! Sorry I'm late! Unforseen circumstances prevented me from getting to my computer in time. I tried to upload last night, but there was some server overload error. I hope you're all still with me! 

Reviews!

BrokenLavendar: Yes, all things must come to an end. Honestly, I don't know what I'll do once this is over... oh, who'm I kidding? I'll think of some other thing to write an outrageously long story about!

Kaeru Soyokaze: Good depressing... that's a good phrase. It probably describes most of my stories.

Seiyuki Narimaru: Thanks very much! And don't worry, I always keep the stories comin'!

keiluva: Aah! I didn't mean to make you wait so long! Though your dedication makes me blush!

Magical Poof: You DO review, and I appreciate that. Sorry about how overdue this chapter was (sweatdrop). Won't happen again, scout's honor. Thanks for your comments!

Kikyo-Shin: Actually, until he opened his mouth, I did too. But he's great, despite the lack of credit he is given. Thanks for the review!

The Amazing Aliano: Muffins! I love muffins! Thanks for the compliment!

Leo of the stars: Yup, Shin's just peachy. I enjoyed your story, also, if I didn't say so in the review.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Yeah, I had to kill him. It wasn't pleasant (it was rather agonizing) but it was his time.

moongirlSelene99: And it just keeps getting sadder and sadder, but the happiness will come. Thanks for the comment about the barrier!

phantom de la opera: Full Moon o Sagashite? Awww! So sweet!

the man: Eeek! (shields herself from the attack) I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

For those of you who replied to the author's note, thanks for letting me know someone got the message (even if I didn't exactly adhere to my own deadline...). I appreciate it!

Now I have considerably less of a workload at college, so if I use my time wisely, the next chapter might be early (wink wink). Until next time!


	26. Organization

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Organization

By Soyokaze

It was time for a plan. There was not a great deal they could do while the tree was shielded, which meant that to defeat it, they would have to let it break free. No one was very comfortable with that idea, but it was unavoidable. The creature was going to break through Shin's barrier, and very soon. There was no doubting it. Too much was at stake for the Knights to put store in tentative circumstances. By Kei's estimation, they had about three days before the Gaia's shield was completely decimated, and shorter than that for the entire province of Kin to be drained of Leafe. As the torn shield exposed the tree, it sucked up more Leafe, which strengthened it and enabled it to tear away at the shield with more efficiency.

"We need some sort of plan of attack. There has to be a weak point somewhere," Kei speculated, "but we have no way of knowing where it is or how to..."

"Yes we do," Goh refuted from his place near the window. They had reconvened in the ruined den, where the people could not hear their discussion. The last thing they needed was to hear how bad the odds were and panic. Goh had been sitting on the windowsill of the shattered window, previously colorful and artistic, but now only a portal through which to clearly view the tree and the green, pulsating mass restricting it, and the storm clouds now rising in the sky above it. The storm was spreading. It would rain on them soon.

"How?" Kei asked, one of his eyebrows arching. He was sitting on the edge of the den's sofa. Hayate and Himeno were sitting in the other sofa, a careful distance placed between them. Sasame was sitting next to Kei, and Shin, Hajime, and Mannen had gathered in a pile next to him. They were all somber.

"It's one of the Pretear's abilities," Goh explained cautiously, and Himeno's head immediately snapped up.

"What?" she asked him, and he replied with a nod. "But... I never received any training... I don't even know what...how can I..."

"It's an ability that has not been needed for a long while. The fable says 'the Pretear bore the Eyes of the Heavens and a Sword for each of the Seven Last Plagues.'" The recitation was completely accurate; it was a passage from one of the old scrolls she had to read as part of her training. She had not thought much of it when she read it at first, but then she remembered something stored deep in her mind, the words that followed.

"'The Pretear's eyes saw into the Heart of the Tree of Darkness, and thus she destroyed it thoroughly, and a white light shone down on the continent.'"

Goh nodded to her again. "Exactly."

The Pretear looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap. "There were only seven Knights then, too." Her fingers tensed. "I want to do it, Goh, I really do, but I...I don't know if I can. I don't even really know what that means, 'the Eyes of the Heavens.' It's archaic."

"It's archaic, but it's perfectly accurate. You can do it. You'll know how to do it when we're out there." The Knight of Fire smiled at her from his perch on the windowsill, the tree ominously swelling behind him. He made an encompassing gesture around the room. "With so many people around you believing in you, how could you not?"

Himeno returned his smile weakly. "I suppose."

"What can we do to protect the people during the battle?" Sasame interjected, seeing that Himeno was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. "The shield needs to be defended."

"Mannen, Hajime, and Shin will be doing that for us," Goh announced, watching Mannen's face light up with indignation.

"Goh, don't make me sit out of this," Mannen said, the childish whine of his voice fading into maturity and solemnity. Goh stared back at him with equal solemnity, as Hajime and Shin observed guiltily.

"Hajime and Shin can't do it by themselves," he said levelly. Mannen sighed at him, his reluctance in cooperating apparent. Goh was right, and he knew it; but he was not happy about it in the least.

"Myself, Hayate, Sasame, and Kei are going to storm the tree. Himeno, if you don't mind, I would like to be the one to pret this time." Himeno nodded to him, offering a weak smile despite the despairing atmosphere of the room. She knew why he wanted that particular duty to be his, at least at first: the Knight involved in a pret with her was likely to be the first to die. He did not wanted any of the younger Knights put in that position first.

_Pain is what makes us stronger. Pain is what makes us stronger._

"I recommend that everyone try to salvage something to eat, or get a little bit of rest. The tree is still locked in for a while, and we will need all the strength we can get." Goh's voice, despite his words, made them all feel a little better about the impending battle. It was warm, and he was hopeful, that much was obvious to them. Mannen put a hand each on Hajime's and Shin's shoulders, leading them out like a guardian- or a big brother. The trio headed to the demolished kitchen to try and find something edible. Sasame stood to follow after them. The Knight of Fire rose from his perch on the windowsill.

"Mannen," he called softly, "can I talk to you for a second?"

Mannen turned, regarding Goh with mild resentment. "Yeah," he replied shortly, with a slight nod to Sasame indicating that Mannen wanted the Knight of Sound to take his two charges. Sasame did so easily, and the trio left. As the Winter Frost crossed back towards his elder, Kei rose to go see what of his notes had not been destroyed. Hayate, partly to respect their privacy and partly for his own reasons, silently reached over and touched Himeno's hand. Himeno still avoided his eyes, but responded to his prompt, rising from the couch with him. They followed the others out, and presumably went to a different destination.

Mannen walked up next to the eldest Knight, fully expecting a chastisement for being so selfish in the midst of battle, when Goh knelt down in front of him, and he felt one gloved hand reach up and tousle his snow white hair. Goh's eyes were kind and soft as he looked at the young Knight of Ice, a Knight whom he knew would grow to be one of the most powerful yet. He only needed to be kept on the right path.

"Mannen," Goh began, his voice quiet, "I want you to know that my decision isn't because I doubt your abilities."

Mannen crossed his arms. "It is, a little," he replied matter-of-factly. He swallowed heavily, getting out the next words with difficulty. "I- I don't really mind. It's okay."

Goh shook his head, a joyless grin spreading on his face. "Mannen, it really isn't. I know you could hold your own as well as any of us could. But Hajime and Shin need protection, and you are the one I want to give them that protection."

"Why? Why can't Sasame do it?" Mannen protested. "Isn't that what he does?"

"No. That isn't what he does. And I couldn't make Sasame stay behind when I know how much this battle means for him. He has a very high personal stake in this, Mannen. Higher than either of us. It'll be hard. Do you understand?"

Mannen nodded slowly, feeling guilt washing over him uncomfortably. Of course Sasame would go into this fight. Saihi was previously Takako, and Takako was the person he loved. It would have been not only unjust but cruel for Goh to make him stay behind and mind the kids while the other Knight's decided Takako's fate.

"But there is a second reason. It's because some day, Mannen, you're going to be in my shoes."

The Knight of Ice looked up as Goh stood again, his hand falling back to his side. He still smiled.

"When I was small, the Knight of Light was the one in charge. He was a mean old guy. His name was Suka. He was about forty, way older than any of us. He always made me look after Mawata and Hayate, who were younger than me and hadn't advanced their power as far. I couldn't understand why he made me, a Knight who could hold his own, stay back with them."

Mannen remembered vague stories of Suka. He had been the first to die when the previous Saihi had almost gotten the Tree to take root in Leafenia. Three Knights died that day. Suka, Knight of Light, Mitsutake, Knight of Ice, and Suzuko, Knight of Sound. The first two would be replaced in a short space, but the last would be a long time in coming. The three stopped the Tree from growing, and were buried, as Himura had been before them, in the sacred grounds of their respective territories.

Mannen often found himself wondering why they all had not been buried together.

"It's because one day I would be in his position. I would have to care for them all. We'll all be in that position. I want you to be prepared."

The Knight of Ice looked up at his elder, nearly floored by the sheer figure Goh cut above him. But the Knight of Fire was smiling at his younger comrade, and Mannen was finally understanding what Goh meant. When he rose to Goh's status, Hajime and Shin would be the Hayate and Sasame of his Knights. And there would be a Kei and a Mawata, and another little trio of children he would scold and play in the courtyard with and tease, and most of all, protect. There was no better time to start than the present.

"Thanks, Goh. I'm sorry," he said softly, clasping his hands in front of him. "For being stupid earlier."

Goh chuckled, ruffling his feathery hair again. "I just didn't want you to think I didn't trust you," he explained. "There will be plenty of battle for you to join in. When the Tree attacks, it will be more vicious than you think."

"All right, I know," Mannen replied, swatting at Goh's hand and smoothing his hopelessly disheveled hair. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Sounds good to me," Goh replied. The two walked out of the ruined den, leaving the lightning and the Tree of Fenril behind them, and for the first time, Mannen felt like he was not walking behind Goh. He was walking side by side with his older brother.

* * *

Hayate and Himeno had gone upstairs. They had not been able to check the status of their rooms after the quake, and Himeno was eager to make sure the few belongings special to her had not been damaged. Her door had been knocked off its hinges, and leaned inside, caught on the edged of her wardrobe. She kicked it aside, and the demolished mess of her bedroom was revealed. 

The furniture was splintered and askew, and the elegant canopy of her bed had been shaken off its foundation and was now leaning apart from the bed. One of the posts had shattered a window, and now the post hung out, the tatters of the silken fabric rippling in the wind like a war banner. She rushed over splintered wood and dusty stone to find the picture of herself, her mother, and her father on the ground. The glass had shattered out of the frame, but luckily the picture had not been harmed. A few grains of mortar dust had wedged themselves underneath the shards of glass and scratched the photograph, but otherwise it was the same as she remembered.

"So why did you go to see him?"

She did not have to turn around to know that Hayate's arms were crossed and he was trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. She dusted off the picture of her family, pulling it carefully from the frame and folding it.

"I needed to talk to him," she replied, tucking the picture in her bosom. The wind blew through the open window, making the tattered cloth of her fallen canopy flail like a restless spirit. It also was loud enough to cover up Hayate's huff.

"That much was obvious. I mean about what. Why you went with Kei instead of telling me. And especially why no one _else _knew, even if you weren't going to tell me in particular." The Divine Wind looked at the floor, kicking a piece of fallen stone with one smudged, dirty boot. The normally flawless uniforms of the Leafe Knights were certainly showing wear and tear. "That was just blatant stupidity."

Himeno turned around to face him, pursing her lips. "Gee thanks. That was awful chivalrous."

"Just because I'm a Knight doesn't mean I'm chivalrous," Hayate retorted hotly.

"Just because I'm the Pretear doesn't mean I'm perfect!" Himeno shouted back at him, making the Knight of Wind flinch slightly. "All of this has been resting on me, Hayate! Think about how that feels before you make judgements!"

"You only feel it's resting on you because you've convinced yourself of that, Himeno!" Hayate yelled back at her. His fists were clenched at his sides; Himeno had never demonstrated this kind of anger towards him before. "You have seven other people here who are more than willing to help you fight. It's the damned antithesis of what you _are_ to go into battle alone!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Hayate!" Himeno was nearing the point of hysteria. The decision was hers, she knew it was, whether Hayate believed it or not. Tension was high in the air, she now had an additional duty she did not even know how to perform, she still was not sure if the choice she had settled on was the correct one, they would be going to battle and thus she would be risking another Knight's life in probably a matter of hours, and now the one person who should have been supporting her through all of it was turning on her. "Thanks for reminding me again, as if I don't think about it enough, that the Pretear is really power at the cost of life! That's what it is, don't you deny it!" Himeno sank to floor, feeling the gravelly bite of mortar under her knees.

There was silence for a moment. Himeno would not look up at the figure standing above her, not even when he stepped forward and knelt on the debris in front of her, and put his arms at her shoulders. Her anger was gone. It had changed to embarrassment.

"Stop crying," Hayate told her gently. Himeno's eyes widened, and her hands suddenly explored her face and she realized she had indeed been crying. She wiped the tears away quickly, swallowing the sob she felt rising in her throat and feeling her face turning hot with a blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was," she admitted to him, but then the tears fell again, and more so, when he pulled her into a warm embrace. Himeno wrapped her arms around him as well, welcoming the contact.

"It just irks me," she explained, feeling mawkish, "that I'm the strongest woman figure on this continent, and I can't even do anything without endangering one of the strongest men on this continent. It's stupid. I'm supposed to be able to take care of everyone."

"That's where everything goes wrong, Himeno," Hayate said, in a voice she had never heard him use before. "When you stop depending on us and invite everyone to depend on you." The wind outside quickened, chilling them. Himeno shivered. The storm of Saihi's rage was coming. "The responsibility of protecting Leafenia rests on eight sets of shoulders. Not just one."

"But I could kill one of you!" Himeno burst out, as if he were missing the entire point. She backed slightly out of his arms. As she did so, their eyes finally met again, and locked in a flurry of emotion.

"That's a risk we all take, Himeno. And even the sacrifices made during this battle will save so many after Saihi is stopped. If being a Pretear is power at the cost of life then being a Knight is _time_ at the cost of life. We were only buying time for Leafenia until you could be found. And the people have faith in you to stop her, Himeno," he said, smiling warmly, comfortingly, "but not without our help."

Himeno still was not comfortable with her role, and she knew she never would be, but the thought of having no more conflict after this one battle, having no Tree of Fenril to deal with, no Saihi to fend off, and no duties to fulfill... and having Hayate there beside her, for the rest of her life, and living normally, happily...

She sprang forward into Hayate's arms, surprising the Knight of Wind as she grasped him tightly. This would be a fierce battle, but it would be the last.

* * *

Yes, I have FINALLY updated. As you all have probably guessed, the one week deadline has kind of been blown out of the water. It's nearly impossible for me to get a chapter a week with all the stuff I've had to do lately, and I apologize. I'll continue to get chapters up as soon as possible for you guys, but real life has been hectic. It takes a lot to tear me away from one of my fics. But I hope this chapter was enjoyable for everybody, and I hope you're all having great days. See you next update! 

Reviews:

keiluva: Yay! Thank you!

Broken Lavender: You'll review my story! (dances around) I'm going to have to conjure up another one just for you...

Katana-Seishin: Thanks for your comments! I tried to put a little H+H in this chapter, a little spice... how'd I do?

Kaeru Soyokaze: It was kind of amusing, wasn't it? Ah, the business of real life... it does suck doesn't it?

Magical Poof: Thanks! I like the sound effects.

fluorescentpinkfairies: Aw, thanks! I'll keep em coming!

himeno-kagome: Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you! It might be a little predictable from here on out... but then again it might not... ; )

Seiyuki Narimaru: Cutieness! Aw, I love it!

SailorChibi: Thank you for your comments! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And the pret with Goh will come very soon, trust me. I've been waiting for it too : ).


	27. Departure

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Departure

By Soyokaze

Their altars had been smashed to pieces.

Kei stood before them, his face pained and gaping. He had never made it to his room. On his way through the assembly room, he had spotted the section of ceiling that had fallen and demolished five of the eight altars that had once been the crux, the lifeblood of Leafenia, one of which was his own. All the delicate, ancient technology scattered across the marble floor in shattered ruin. Irreparable.

All of his hard work, lost with one sweep of Saihi's monstrous hand.

If his notes had been salvaged, then perhaps it would not be impossible to rebuild everything. It would be a long, difficult process of perilous trial and error, but it would not be impossible. Kei had the means, the knowledge, and the work ethic. That did not change the fact that he felt as if he had wasted an entire year of his life.

The Knight of Light stepped forward to kneel before the wreckage, reaching over to finger a broken part of hard stone, some of the symbols on it not entirely illegible. It was sharp in his hands, but it gave him hope to know that at least a small part of the great creations of their ancestors had survived. He could rebuild, yes, but his would never be the same as _theirs._ The unreachable perfection he sought was nothing compared to the source of the technological wonder they were given dominion over as Leafe Knights. It would never be the same.

Yet anger never came to him. Only a renewed hope that he would not be the only one left to rebuild after the battle was over. A rebirth would be in order for Leafenia after this struggle ended, and perhaps, one day in the future, it would become unnecessary for what he could rebuild at all.

He tucked the piece of rubble in his pocket, and for once Kei was not aware of the reasons for his actions. The coldness of the stone came through the silk of his attire, and he found the feeling strangely comforting. With a great sigh, Kei stood back up, taking a few retreating steps. The skylight nearly covered what was left. There was barely even a recognizable platform where the altars had been. But the altars of the Kaze, the Oto, and the Hi stood strong.

Kei smiled gravely, his heels coming together, and leaned forward in a bow to the vessels which had once carried their power to a place of protection for the Leafenians.

The ground rumbled underneath his feet.

* * *

"It's nearly time," Goh said, as Mannen, Sasame, Hajime, and Shin sat with him on the lawn of the castle. From the outside, the castle looked in much better shape. It was odd to know that while outside, the castle appeared to only have a few nicks, on the inside it had completely collapsed. Sasame was gazing out over the grounds and over the many people who sheltered there and over the gate, at the hulking mass of green, whose wound was growing bigger and bigger as he watched. Goh nudged his shoulder.

"You okay?" he said, half in jest, half in sincerity. Sasame smiled faintly and nodded.

"It's just that everything has become a reality so fast."

Goh saw Mannen's eyes flit in their direction as Sasame said this. He was a few feet away, talking to Hajime and Shin and doing what he could to prepare them, but the two elder Knights' conversation was not lost on him. The elder Knight put a hand on Sasame's shoulder.

"And it'll be over soon," Goh replied, with as positive a connotation as he could. The end of this battle was not something that Sasame wanted to think about just yet, but it was something that had to be dealt with. Thankfully, the Knight of Sound turned to him with a grateful smile.

"Yes. It will."

Sasame looked perfectly accepting of what Goh had implied. His smile was free of malice or even sadness, only a resigned gladness. Yet, somehow, a chill ran down the Wildfire's spine, something to which he was not accustomed.

Hajime and Shin laughed at something Mannen said to them, and the Knight of Ice looked indignant for a moment, but grinned himself. Another tremor shook the earth below them, and the people settled around on the grounds looked apprehensively over the wall. As if the quake was some sort of signal, Goh felt the presence of three others coming at his back. He turned to see Kei emerging from the ruined palace, his eyes full of some emotion Goh could not quite describe. When Kei realized Goh had noticed him, he grinned placing a hand on his hip. He wanted the elder Knight to know that he was ready, and nothing could faze him. The battle would come, and Kei would meet it.

Soon Hayate and Himeno came from the other direction; they had made a circle around the grounds, just walking together, talking about their lives and their comrades and their families as if the Tree of Fenril did not loom over their heads. It was pleasant for them. Nothing to worry about except each other for a few short minutes. As Sasame, Goh, and Kei turned to them, waiting for a completion to the circle of protection they had created, Himeno rose one of her hands and waved.

The ground shook again, a little more violently, as the two joined the group. The seven Leafe Knights and the Pretear.

The quake in the ground became a violent cataclysm as the tree broke free, the shredded barrier fallen like a broken spider's web around it.

Himeno turned and looked at the tree with something like acceptance. The distant, dark spot of Saihi Fenril- Takako- could be seen at the top of the tree, where the branches were beginning to flail out across the sky like a great canopy and the world was beginning to gray around them. The younger Knights stood as the people around them began to stir, and Mannen turned to Goh and gave him a nod, his mind already calculating ways to organize and calm the populace. Goh grinned down at him listlessly, returning his nod. Then the Knight of Fire turned towards the Pretear, holding out his hand.

"Time to go," he said simply. Himeno reached out, smiling, and took his hand. The people's panic was usurped by wonder as a brilliant, hot red light surrounded the two as they became one, and when the light faded Himeno stood alone. She was garbed in red and gold, and an aura of heat and power surrounded her form.

_Ready?_

"Of course," Himeno replied confidently. Her feet lifted from the ground, and the others around her followed. She, Goh, Sasame, Hayate, and Kei all flew through the air, over the protective castle walls, and out into the fray of flailing branches and stolen life.

* * *

TEASER TIME! Just before the big battle. Everything most crucial is coming. My life has still been hectic, per usual, but I hope this is enough to hold you over till the final few chapters. Sigh. It makes me sad that this is almost over.

fluorescentpinkfairies: Aw, thanks for the compliment! This wasn't a disappointment, was it?

Broken Lavender: Hee hee, thanks. The next chapter is going to be the BIG one...gulp...

Kaeru Soyokaze: Stodgy is a good word! He needed a little bit of enlightening, didn't he? ( :

keiluva: Thanks for the forgiveness...I was mighty disappointed in myself. Mannen and Goh are awful cute. He's passing the torch (sniffle).

Magical Poof: Your Majesty? Wow. tries to act regal Thanks,though I'm not very good at it... ( :

moongirlSelene: That's fine, I know ALL about being busy! I'm glad you liked the chapters. I'll definitely check out "The 9th Knight" sometime!


	28. Nothingness

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Nothingness

By Soyokaze

The Tree of Fenril was none too happy to be intruded upon, though Saihi looked downright _pleased_ about the whole development. The Pretear was at the head of the group, using the Flamethrower, the heirloom blade of the Hi, to chop and slice at the various tree branches that immediately reached out to trap the rich Leafe within Himeno's body. The immense figure of the tree nearly obscured the skies, spread out for miles as if it were holding up the clouds as Atlas held the earth, and the creaking of wood that twisted like vines was both deafening and crippling as the tree came at them from all directions. There was no prelude to this battle. The tree knew that sources of Leafe were nearby that could sustain it for a longer period of time than the entire island could offer, and it planned to capture them as quickly and efficiently as it could.

Saihi sat in the large, concave basin made by the branches twisting out against the sky. It was like a throne for her, high above, as she lackadaisically leaned against one stationary appendage and gazed down on the battling Knights. She saw Kei casting his light out like a beacon, and decided that beacon needed to be snuffed first. Her eradication of the Pretear would be her last and sweetest victory.

No. Perhaps there was something sweeter than that.

"Mawata," she coaxed, her arm raising to stroke the flesh-like bark with a tender hand. An unexplainable sorrow was in her voice as she continued, "you remember pretentious, busybody Kei, don't you?"

The tree roared up as if in agony. As Kei was about to throw out another handful of light to repel the trees advances, something happened in his mind. Something broke, something opened up, like a Pandora's box, and it flooded him for only a moment.

_i've never interacted with people my own age before_

_how could I know I would hurt her feelings?_

_i just couldn't do anything_

It was a moment long enough for the tree to take hold of him.

_i'm sorry_

"_Kei!_" Himeno could not stop the scream that rose within her throat as a thick tentacle curled menacingly around his body. She saw the Knight of Light lose his senses for that slight moment, but she could not help him. The tree raised him up and higher still, up to where Saihi was waiting for him. Through her connection with Goh, she could feel the Leafe draining from his body. Sasame started to rise up after him, but Hayate cried out against it.

"Sasame!" he said briskly over the din of battle, "that's exactly what she wants you to do!"

Sasame threw out a barrier in time to disintegrate a few of the tentacles that were whizzing around him, threatening to steal his life, and turned to his comrade.

"We can't let her kill him, Hayate!" the Knight of Sound replied, almost pleading with the older boy. Hayate ground his teeth together in rage, dozens of razor-edged blades of wind whirling around him and slicing through plant-flesh. He shook his head, coming to a quick decision, and rocketed upwards.

"Stay here!" he barked to Sasame and Himeno. Internally, Goh frowned and Himeno felt a twinge of anger.

_Follow him. Now he's just being stupid._

Even though it had just been offhand, Himeno had never heard Goh make a remark so harsh before. She spun, the sword in her hand ripping through another imposing branch, and followed, as Sasame did the same.

They reached the plateau top of the tree in a matter of frantic seconds, and immediately saw Kei, entangled in the trees branches and seemingly catatonic. The Leafe was draining from his body rapidly. Himeno wanted to run to him, but she realized that there was no sign of Hayate or Takako. The battleground had gone strangely quiet.

_Keep your guard up, Himeno..._

Sasame ran up to Kei as the flailing tree suddenly stilled, and began pulling at the constricting branches, calling Kei's name out and trying to transmit some of his own Leafe to his ailing teammate. Kei was unresponsive; something had hold not only in his body, but in his mind.

A cry sounded from across the battlefield, drawing their attention. Saihi stood triumphantly, behind her they could see the tree taking vicious hold of the Knight of Wind. Himeno was horrified.

_Stay calm, Himeno..._

Goh's voice inside her was the only thing that kept her from leaping to his aid. Saihi could easily have seized her if she had acted rashly. Hayate was constricted by the appendages of the tree that were like a snake wrapping itself around him, when suddenly another cry of surprise startled the Pretear. Behind her, Sasame had been drawn away from Kei by vines that were curling around his legs. He had a death grip on the vines holding the Knight of Light prisoner, but his muscles looked ready to rip at any moment as the tree pulled angrily. He threw out a barrage of sounds waves at all angles, not bothering to direct them, and knocked away a few of the greedy plants, but more came to replace them.

Himeno felt anger swelling in her belly as she was torn between Kei and Sasame and running to help Hayate. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she felt Goh trying to still it, trying to keep her calm. The Flamethrower burned brightly in her hands as she held it at the ready, and Saihi looked down at her crouched form, and laughed as Hayate struggled behind her.

"I'm curious as to what move you can make now, Pretear," Saihi told her, her voice mirthless. "Hopelessness isn't a good feeling, is it?"

Himeno ground her teeth together in spite of herself. Takako was trying her patience, but there was no way she could kill the Disastrous Princess, especially not with Sasame there to see it.

_Himeno, neither of us want it to happen, but it might come to that..._

"It won't."

There was steel in Himeno's voice as she charged forward, her aura nearly flaming, and leapt at Takako. The princess laughed, but her expression suddenly changed as Hayate's Leafe leapt out from him and created three blades of wind that threatened to slice her in four. Takako leapt as Himeno came down on her with the blade, and the Flamethrower sliced across Takako's chest.

Himeno bit her lip as she landed, regret clear in her eyes. Goh remained silent watching for Takako's next move. The Disastrous Princess staggered. It was a shallow wound, but it was enough to startle her. Takako's eyes were wide with shock.

"How dare you," Takako whispered, and Himeno saw, just as the blood ran down her dress, a tear ran down her cheek. She had not thought Himeno would do it, actually strike her. And in Takako's twisted mind, it was yet another betrayal.

The Disastrous Princess made no moves, but the tree felt every bit of vibrant emotion that ran through her and reacted. Sasame was ripped away from Kei, whose dark complexion was growing paler by the second, and Hayate was slammed into the floor of the wooden basin. Himeno panicked, raising the sword and looking at her adversary. Takako was not making a move. She simply stood, her fingers buried in the torn flesh of her chest, staring at the floor. As she watched, Himeno suddenly realized that the Disastrous Princess was no longer controlling the tree.

And as she watched, distracted, a thick branch tore its way through her back and emerged bloody from her chest.

Himeno gasped, but felt no pain, and her panic increased. Light engulfed her form.

"No," she breathed as she realized what was wrong. "No, no, no, Goh! Goh, please!"

The light intensified, expanded, and then two bodies were present instead of one. Goh toppled over as the pret faded, blood staining his uniform as it poured from his chest. His breathing was labored and his eyes were dark. Himeno knelt next to him, tears already pouring down her cheeks as she put pressure on the wound in his chest. His hand wrapped absently around her wrist.

"Himeno, it's okay," Goh stammered to her, looking entirely unmoved by his predicament, and more amused by her tears than upset. That was Goh. Always trying to smile in the midst of trouble. "It's okay," he repeated. And then breath left his lips for the last time. His hand felt cold, limp around her arm, and under her fingers his heart slowly stopped beating. The blood flow ceased.

Himeno stared down at her red hands with wide eyes of the same color, tears wetting the collar of her robes. She was only in her normal clothing, the dull linen she had worn to see Mawata that morning that seemed like it was an eternity ago. She bent over, suddenly feeling as if she might be sick, but she suppressed it. _It's okay._

"No, it's not," she choked out, sobbing. To Himeno, the entire world had stopped.

Goh had been killed by the Pretear and her mercy for a fallen comrade.

Goh was gone.

The floor beneath the two jarred Himeno as it contorted, and the Pretear was certain that for an instant she heard the laughter of the Knight of Metal ringing in her ears. Hate rose up in her heart, but she suppressed that as easily as her illness. The wood beneath them was suddenly quicksand, sucking as her legs like millions of tiny knives. She pulled back, rolling away from the pool the tree had created, but as she turned to reach out for Goh's body, it was already nearly consumed. She leapt to catch his shoulder, but the tree greedily swallowed him up and she met with the solid, splintered harshness of the tree.

For a second she was stunned. As the Pretear cried, her fists pounded on the tree until they bled, seemingly independent of her body. She screamed at Mawata, the sounds tearing harshly at her throat until she thought that might bleed as well.

"This is too far, Mawata!" she shrieked, "Goh was only ever kind, accepting, thankfully _tolerant_ of selfish, ignorant beings like you! I wanted to forgive you before, but I can't now! _I can't!_ Do you feel proud of yourself? That you've pushed the Pretear past her sense of forgiveness? You've won that battle! _Give him back!_"

Only the ringing of her ears answered her.

And time sped up again.

Himeno stood, seeing once again the dying Kei, the struggling Hayate and Sasame, the stunned Takako, even believing she could hear the sounds of Mannen, Hajime, and Shin in the distance. Her whole body shook with anger and loss, and it took a great deal for her to steady her hands. In the suddenness of rage, she raced past Takako and her hands closed around the harsh vines that encased Hayate, the one she loved. The Knight of Wind said something to her, but she could not here him, and only pulled and tore at the vines with her fingernails. Inside, something was telling her that the whole fight was ridiculous, but the outside did not want to listen.

One of the vines lashed out like a whip, cutting her face and causing her to recoil.

The ringing in her ears intensified. The vines struck her from all angles, slicing at her, striking at her, tearing through linen and flesh and leaving bloody spatters on the ground around her. Himeno covered her eyes with her two hands, feeling the sting of each outward blow and hearing an occasional cry fall from her lips, seeing Takako, fallen to the floor, watching the torture absently. The sting of hopelessness lashed at her heart.

Takako was right. It was a horrible feeling.

* * *

AAAAAH! I'm finally back! Finals are almost over, I'll be done for the summer, and the last chapters will ensue. Real life has interfered YET AGAIN, but hopefully there won't ever be an update this late again, jeez! Thanks for your patience, guys!

Reviews:

Pinkthingthatbobsupanddown: Thanks so much! I'll definitely keep it coming!

Kaeru Soyokaze: It was exciting... and sad (sniffle). Dedicated to me? Awwwww! Thanks!

Leo of the stars: Thank you!

himeno-kagome: YAY! (hugs back)

keiluva: Hee hee, cuteness abounds... and then I killed somebody (hangs head) I'm sorry it took so long! Hang on!

fluorescentpinkfairies: Aw, thanks! Hurriedly posting the next chapter, Soyo-chan

Broken Lavender: Thank you for that. It's going to bereally hard to let go of it, but it's been a good run!

Katana-Seishin: I took your suggestion to heart. Thanks for reviewing!

moongirlSelene99: Thank you! I looked up some stuff on "Legal Drug" cause I hadn't heard of it before, but I love X/1999, Tokyo Babylon, and Card Captor Sakura (it's so cute). I tried to find that quiz you told me about, but I couldn't! Where is it again?

K guys, I'm gonna go to bed (it's 1:30 am again) but until next time, enjoy the chappie!


	29. Realization

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Realization

By Soyokaze

Mannen staggered suddenly. His heart had constricted in his chest sharply, and a familiar face passed before his eyes. Around them, the roots of the Tree of Fenril had risen up from the ground and were tearing viciously at the exterior wall. The people huddled in a great mass around the crumbling castle, and Mannen had charged Shin with remaining inside the walls. He was to be the last line of defense; the shell of his plants would raise and protect the people if the outer wall was decimated. Shin's strength was his defensive power. His offensive power had not yet matured, and he would have been in severe danger in battle as Hajime and Mannen were now.

The roots had not yet spread widely, almost surely a result of being preoccupied with the older Knights, and so all attempts on the outer wall took place within a few yards, and were easily conquered by Mannen's ice and Hajime's torrent. Until the Winter Frost was struck with an odd pain in his chest.

Through the dirt and mortar and stone kicked up by the flailing vines, Hajime saw Mannen fall. With a wave of his hand he sent out a furious tide over the attacking tentacles, causing them to shy away and give him a few seconds to find what was troubling his comrade. He quickly hovered down to Mannen, taking the older Knight by the shoulders and trying to lift him up. Mannen had more muscle than little Hajime, so it was difficult.

"Mannen, what's wrong?"

Mannen's violet eyes were wide as saucers, his fingers buried in the fold of fabric over his chest. He looked up at Hajime, not knowing what to say to the younger Knight.

"Goh..." he suddenly sobbed, surprised at the sound of his own voice. "It's Goh."

Hajime's eyes widened as well, and his small, pale fingers touched the place on his uniform over his heart. His jaw dropped, and he inhaled sharply, as if preparing to speak, when Mannen suddenly saw the effects of the Torrent's attack wearing off and a large vine-like protuberance preparing to spear the younger Knight.

Mannen snapped, one hand reaching up to pull Hajime to the ground, and the other going out before him and a cold wind surrounding them as the tree struck. Mannen felt a sharp pain in his arm, but ignored it, and the entire root of the tree was frozen to the spot as his Leafe exploded outward in a mad rush of emotion- pain? Fear? Anger?- Mannen could not even tell himself. But it was strong, and it rushed through him like blood through his veins.

Hajime was suddenly beside him. "Mannen, your arm!"

A long gash had been cut in his arm by the tree, but Mannen barely felt the pain. He turned to Hajime.

"Are you all right?"

The younger Knight's eyes softened. "I'm fine. Thank you, Mannen-oniisan."

A huge sigh escaped Mannen's lips as he heard those words. The ice would not hold for long, but it was a chance for both of them to catch their breath. As Hajime looked up at him with such gratitude in his gaze, Mannen thought he finally fully understood what Goh meant. That almost- almost- made the hurt go away.

* * *

The Disastrous Princess watched, clutching her wound. The Pretear, the pure of heart, generous and loving of soul Pretear had struck her, made her bleed through the robes that had become more like a second skin and made pain seer through her mind. She knew that the wound was not immediately fatal, but that did not matter to her. Himeno's blade had torn through her heart. 

What did it mean?

"Himeno, stop," Hayate murmured to her, with the last bits of strength he had. Mawata, or the creature that was no longer Mawata, was slowly draining him of his Leafe. The tree wanted Himeno to see him waste away, to see him die slowly and in pain. The Knight of Wind tried desperately to make her stop as he saw the tree tearing at her, ripping open her flesh. Himeno did not seem to care.

Takako pulled herself up. Blood dripped down her body, but her hand fell from her chest. It did not matter any more. Himeno's blind devotion, her struggle, her emotion- something clicked in Takako's mind. She leaned down, moving as gracefully as if she were not covered in blood and tattered, she petted the bark of the tree, coaxing it to her once more. She was met with sharp anger and the brutal sting of betrayal. She cooed to whatever was left of her loyal soldier.

"Mawata," she purred to him, "bring me the Songbird."

The tree let out a mighty thunderous protest, but relented under her calm insistence. The tree had caught Sasame in a web, tiny pointed vines invading his skin like veins and stealing his Leafe in slow, agonizing bits. Sasame cried out as the web tightened around him, carrying him over to the Disastrous Princess and depositing him roughly before her. Sasame's body was slumped in defeat; the tree was far too much for them. He could feel Kei's presence leaving his mind, and he could see Himeno's and Hayate's desperate moves. Even as he stood before the woman he still loved, he could see nothing. Nothing but death.

Takako knelt before his bloody, defeated form and knelt down. She tipped his hanging head up towards her with two fingers, looking him softly in the eyes. Eyes full of something warm, something other than malice. She said one word, softly, amidst the creaking and screaming and turmoil around them.

"Sing."

Sasame was startled, and he was filled with an urgent need to deprive Takako of the satisfaction, to make her wish for something she could never have, but looking in her eyes, seeing her, what appeared to be the _real _her, also gave him a tiny bit of hope. He swallowed heavily, took a deep, pained breath, and began to sing.

Sasame's mind was too overwhelmed to think of any words, and so only melancholic notes fell from his lips in a string of random, but beautiful, music. It began so quietly it could hardly be heard over the din of battle, but the one who was supposed to notice did notice, and acted just as Takako thought he would.

Mawata heard the soft notes, heard the voice he thought he would never hear again, and stood down.

Kei was released, and his body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. If he was alive, there was no sign of it; his eyes stared out blankly. The tree's hold on Hayate also ceased, and Himeno caught her love as he collapsed, on death's doorstep himself.

"Hayate! Hayate!" Himeno called, willing her Leafe to go to him, and slowly the Knight of Wind opened his eyes. With slow, careful movements, he took one of her reddened hands in hers.

"I'm all right, Himeno," he said to her softly. Her eyes filled with tears as he squeezed her hand the hardest he was able in his weakened state, reassuring her. She just nodded her happiness as he leaned against her. They both turned to look at Sasame and Takako, who stood together in the center of the battlefield. The tree around them was swaying oddly, as if confused.

Sasame now seemed to notice the effect he was having. His head turned from side to side, and a watery smile spread across his face as he saw his friends freed. Takako stood next to him, watching, and waiting. Mawata had been calmed by the simple words of a song, and the Disastrous Princess seemed to have no interest in awakening him again. The storm above them was dying, and it seemed that the sun and a bright morning were not so far away. As Sasame finished, Himeno hugged Hayate tighter to her and saw his eyes meet those of his long lost love's. The youth and beauty of Takako's true self remanifested as her heart had purified, and she stood before the Knight of Sound, beaming. Finally they understood each other, and finally everyone could rest.

"I'm so sorry," Himeno heard Takako whisper, as Sasame shook his head and smiled. "I know that can't repair all I've done, but... I'm sorry."

The rumbling beneath their feet sounded again.

As Sasame and Takako reached out to take each other's hands, Sasame was thrown back with pain as three small vines impaled him.

The Pretear and the Knight of Wind gasped. The look of utter horror on Takako's face was more then Himeno could bear. Takako caught Sasame as the tree's appendages retreated and he fell. Blood poured from him, but he was still breathing as the former Saihi held him. Mawata had not hit his heart, as he had Goh's. Himeno swallowed with difficulty at the memory and the sadness that welled up in her.

Hayate's strength seemed to be returning with more urgency each second. He stood, pulling the Pretear up with him. "The tree is angry at them. Mawata would see this as the worst kind of betrayal."

Himeno bit her lip to stop her tears as she saw Takako on the ground.

"Sasame! Sasame, please, just don't die, I can help you!" she was shouting, her desperation causing her voice to crack. She placed her hand over his heart as he looked up at her, seeming confused as to why he hurt so much, and why he was not able to stand, but only wanting Takako to stop crying.

"Takako, it's all right," he said softly. The tree wailed and raged around them, flailing and whipping at them all mercilessly. The tree was out of all control now; Mawata had gone mad.

* * *

Mannen and Hajime were steadily bearing down on the roots of the tree, and were approaching overconfidence at their progress, but Mannen kept reminding himself that anything could happen. And he should be prepared for anything, like his oniisan. Like Goh. 

And just when he began to think that victory was a valid possibility, a great, raw roar sounded in the air, and the roots from all sides of the tree tore out of the confines of the ground, steadily approaching the broken Pretear Palace. Just inside the walls of which were hundreds of people, and tiny Shin, clutching his amulet and praying he would not be needed.

Mannen and Hajime saw and accepted, and braced themselves for a final confrontation.

* * *

"Takako!" 

Someone shouted her name as Mawata's tentacles tore her away from the injured Knight of Sound. Consciousness left Sasame, and Takako was thrown back into the chamber of sorts that Kei had previously occupied. She screamed for Mawata to stop, to obey her, to leave Sasame alone, as the tiny tendrils crept into her flesh, stealing the precious store she had built up during her reign as the Disastrous Princess, and eagerly devouring each portion.

Himeno turned to Hayate. They were the only two left now. Kei was lifeless, his body draped over the vines that had been severed during the battle. Sasame was lying in a growing pool of blood. Takako's screams echoed through the hollow heart of the wood.

Himeno held out her hand. "Are you ready, Hayate?" she asked, concerned for him, but he accepted her concern in his own gruff manner and took her hand, ready to end the battle once and for all.

Nothing happened.

And the tree beneath Hayate's feet turned to quicksand.

* * *

Hi everyone! Another long delay, but I had to put a lot of thought into this one. Only one more chapter and an epilogue, guys. Then the long journey will be over. And I will be bored. 

moongirlSelene: The TB OVAs are great! I love them. The dub is not so hot, but it's not the worst I've heard. Hope you like the new chapter!

Seiyuki Narimaru: Beautifulness! Oh, how you flatter me! I'll work on the updating soon part...

Kaeru Soyokaze: I know. I was so sad after I wrote that. I depressed myself for the rest of the day. Sorry about the sadness! Thank you for the compliment, though!

keiluva: I hate Mawata too. Poo on him. Don't die! You won't know what happens to Kei!

Katana-Seishin: Thank you so much for the comments! The sadness will be followed by lots of happiness (I think...)

KeyQuis: It is going to come to an end sooner rather than later, alas. But it's been a wild ride. I'm glad you've enjoyed it!

himeno-kagome: Huggies, yay! I'm sorry I made you sad, I think I depressed just about everyone. : (

Broken Lavender: NO MORE FINALS! YES! It really didn't improve my updating though, did it: )

Leo of the Stars: All will be right, I promise. Er, I'm pretty sure...

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: She's not a bitch anymore, yay! As for the helping and quitting part, well...

Final Chapter, up next!


	30. White

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: White

By Soyokaze

"Hayate!" Himeno screamed, confusion, loss, and panic nearly clouding her mind. She wound herself around the Knight of Wind, determined not to lose him as she had lost the Wildfire, but Hayate pressed his hands to her shoulders and shoved her away from him. "Hayate!" she shrieked, landing hard on her back. He was sinking rapidly, his eyes telling her to get away, to survive. She had no worries about that; without a Knight's power inside her, she was nothing. Certainly not a threat to the huge menace descending on Leafenia. The tree would pay her no mind at all, she realized painfully.

Himeno turned away, her eyes bright with tears, and only saw more loss and more death. Kei still laid lifeless, his eyes half-lidded and emotionless. The outer wounds he had sustained were nothing; something had happened inside him, deep inside his mind, wounds inflicted, or perhaps reopened, that the rest of them were unable to see. Himeno had little hope that, even if he was still alive, that they could ever regain the Knight of Light they had known before.

Sasame was laying with his face towards her, and there was still life in him, still something. His lips moved as if he were trying to say something to her, but only blood came out. His hand was outstretched, the fingers twitching every so often, and his eyes dimly focused on her and Hayate behind her, with a need to protect, a need to help. Himeno watched the blood streaming from the wounds in his chest and covered her mouth, trying to remain strong, to hold in her sobs. Takako screamed and screamed, her voice growing hoarse and her body growing weak. As the tree sapped the stolen strength she had within her, Himeno felt it growing stronger, more violent, saw the roots of the tree extending in the distance and colliding with the castle gates.

The tears came. She could not control them.

"Pain," she said, "pain is what makes us stronger."

Himeno put one hand on her knee, blood smudging on her ripped clothing, and pulled herself off the ground.

* * *

Mannen and Hajime had formed a giant shield of Ice, Water, and pure Leafe. The tree was gaining power with each second. They braced their defense, and prayed for Shin's safety and the safety of Leafenia.

* * *

Himeno lifted herself up, and stood strong, clearing her mind and remembering what Goh had told her.

"_The Pretear bore the Eyes of the Heavens and a Sword for each of the Seven Last Plagues."_

"The Pretear's Eyes saw into the Heart of the Tree of Darkness, and thus she destroyed it, and a white light shone down on the continent..." she whispered, amidst the screaming and twisting and violence. She put a hand over her heart, tears wetting the collar of her robes, and could suddenly feel everyone's presence within her, Hayate's, Mannen's, Sasame's, Hajime's, Shin's, Kei's, and... and Goh's as well. A small, sad smile formed on her lips. He was still here, still trying to make sure everything would be all right. The fiery spirit of the Knight was burning strong in her chest.

_But that power isn't something I can get from the other Knights. It's something within me._

Hayate struggled to keep his face out of the writhing mass that was sucking him in, when he noticed Himeno, now standing between him and Sasame, and saw that something was happening to her. A soft glow surrounded her body as she raised her head up.

"But why couldn't I pret?" she said softly to herself. She felt an odd sort of warmth around her, and it felt like preting, but she was stuck between that warmth and the end result of it. Without another body to interact with, she was unsure of what to do. It was like being at a road with a fork in it; there was no knowing what direction she should go next. She had the power, but not the capacity.

"_You can do it. You'll know how to do it when we're out there."_

"We're out here, Goh," Himeno breathed. "What do I do?"

There was a scream in the distance, a familiar voice, and the walls surrounding the castle came tumbling down. She saw the shell of Shin's shield rising above the attacking roots, and saw the tree attempting to tear it down.

"_With so many people around you believing in you, how could you not?"_

She thought of everyone, let their faces pass before her mind's eye and felt their Leafe fading around her. They were still trusting her, believing she could save them.

Maybe she could.

White light exploded from her form, blinding Hayate behind her and causing the tree to be frozen in place. Leafe suddenly flooded the area. Takako's eyes widened as the tree's tendrils retreated from her skin, leaving small beads of blood that streaked her flesh. She felt weakened by Mawata's assault, but the light coming from the Pretear made her feel warm and tired, rather than wounded. Somehow, in that instant with the light shining down on her, watching Himeno's form glow ethereally, she knew everything would be all right.

When the light faded, giving way to the darkness of the storm above, Himeno was hovering above the ground, still faintly alight. She was not clad in the attire of an elemental Pretear, but in a magnificent white gown, with an ivory diadem in her coral hair. Takako gasped.

"The White Pretear..." A legend that she herself could never accomplish as Pretear.

Himeno was smiling softly. Takako suddenly got the impression that she was not entirely herself anymore. She turned, reaching gracefully down inside the surface of the tree, seizing Hayate's hands, and pulling him up from the swirling pit with hardly any effort at all. As he felt his feet come free, he tried to stand on unsteady legs. Hayate was staring at her, somewhere between frightened and astonished. Himeno leaned down to him, and whispered.

"I love you."

Then the warmth of her hands was gone, and Hayate fell to the ground, his legs suddenly too weak to hold him up. "Himeno, wait..." he managed, but so low that Himeno could not have heard him. The White Pretear was hovering high above them by then.

Himeno spread her arms, willing her Leafe to spread over the conquered land, and to heal the ones who needed healing.

_Mawata..._

_I hope you can find happiness in the next life..._

_I'm sorry._

Her power lit up the stormy sky, vanquished the clouds and the rain, and made the Tree of Fenril evaporate like so many larvae they had fought and destroyed. Himeno blanketed those who had been injured in battle in the embrace of her power. Her Leafe crystallized, drifting through the air like snowflakes.

And the snow fell and covered the world.

Inside Shin's damaged shield, there was suddenly silence. The roots of the tree had frozen just as they were climbing over the edges of the barrier, still before the kill. The townspeople were gathered in a tight mass against the walls of the castle, so petrified with terror none of them dared approach or offer comfort to the small boy on the ground before them, covered with dirt and blood.

Little Shin, his robes torn and his hat lying tattered beside him, was weeping over Mannen and Hajime. The two had been badly injured shielding him from the tree's assault. Shin was unable to tell if they were dead or alive; Mannen's back had been sliced open and Hajime had a bad head wound. They were not moving. Shin put up his shield to protect the frightened townspeople, but he had been unable to protect Hajime and Mannen. They had collapsed as the tree's assault on the barrier began.

Shin wiped his eyes with his small, dirty hands, suddenly taking note of the silence around him. He and the other townspeople turned their attention from the attack to the bright light spreading in the sky above. The tree's appendages above them began to glow as well, dissipating into nothing. Shin's shield followed suit, until the full view of the conquered Tree of Fenril evaporating into warm light was revealed.

Shin saw a figure in the sky, garbed in white. His blue eyes softened with hope.

"Himeno-oneesan..."

And around him and the townspeople behind, white snow drifted in the air and covered the grass, filling the land with life. As the sun began to show behind the clouds, Shin saw something floating from above drifting down to rest at the ground below: the other Knights. Kei, just awakening from a reverie, looking about him in confusion. Hayate, his legs seeming limp underneath him, shaking Sasame awake from the brink of death. Takako, one hand pressed to her chest, her eyes fixed on the figure above them. As the snow fell and made little piles on Mannen's and Hajime's still forms, their wounds disappeared and their eyes opened as they were renewed. Even Shin felt the strength he expended from erecting the shield around them restored as the snow cleared the air and the battleground. The tree was gone, swallowed in the light.

But even when the light faded, Himeno did not return to them.

They stood and looked out on the new, green, resurrected Leafenia. Six Leafe Knights.

And the Pretear was gone.

* * *

Sniffle. Sniff Sniffle. Last chapter. It makes me sad. Ah well, it was a good run, wasn't it? And don't worry, there will be an epilogue, an extremely long epilogue I won't bid you guys farewell just yet.

keiluva: ...kind of scary... but hey, I like sweet things! Yum!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Horrible, isn't? But everything's better now, sort of...

Leo of the stars: No raging! All will be well.

moongirlSelene99: Yeah, I just started a new job, but I'm settled in now. The newest project of mine is the YYH fic I just concocted, "Lands Lost," but several sequel ideas for this are in the works...

Katana-Seishin: Thank you so much! Epilogue will come faster...

himeno-kagome: Don't be mad! I'll cry!

Kaeru Soyokaze: See, Kei's not dead! Yeah, that's true about Kouri. agrees about the updating I wanna know what happens!

fluorescentpinkfairies: I'm so flattered! I know, last chapter... I really can't believe it.

Athina Dark-Angel of Death: Yay! New reader! You tuned in just in time, thanks for reviewing!

Awaiting: Epilogue. Prediction: Soon. I will miss this.


	31. Epilogue

And the Snow Fell and Covered the World: Epilogue

By Soyokaze

The castle was being rebuilt. As a kind gesture, in his first few days of appointment the new Shimo Chieftain offered them all a place to stay until the Pretear Palace could be restored. They had appreciated the offer and taken it willingly, but to the Leafe Knights, there was always something wrong with not being at home. They had waited for two long weeks, and now they were ready to return.

Kei had been his usually snappy self after the battle. He was unable to remember anything that had happened to him- or so he told. None of the Knights could really determine if what had haunted his eyes during battle was completely gone from his mind. It was clear that Kei wanted to hide whatever it was, or at least the effects it was having on him, from anyone else. The other Knights did not press him. They all knew the struggle of dealing with secrets from the past.

The kids were all in perfect health, and they played occasionally, but with none of their previous joy; more as an activity to occupy a little of the copious free time of which they found themselves in possession after Saihi and the Tree had been defeated. Shin and Hajime still sobbed when they awoke to find only six at their table when there should have been nine. There was no Wildfire there to be a mentor, no Goh to be a father to them. Mannen was the one who now comforted the younger Knights, and stood strong as an example before them. He felt very lucky and very- very privileged- to have had that last conversation with Goh. It was almost as if the Knight of Fire knew how the battle was going to end and was passing the baton. For Goh, Mannen wept his tears in silence and was a shoulder for his brothers to lean upon.

Hayate could be found normally watching the children play and spar and absently correcting stances or approaches in the only desperate way he could connect to anything aside from memories after the struggle with the tree. He refused to let any sort of service be carried out for Goh or Himeno until they had returned to the palace. The other Knights understood his sentiment. He was considering the restoration of the half-dead Leafenia. If it could happen to a continent, could it not happen to two single beings? He wanted them given a fair chance to return. He saw Goh die before his very eyes and be sucked into the Tree of Fenril and become part of it, and he saw Himeno rising above them and her body dissipating into pure white light. There was a tiny bit of hope inside of him, hope that he could not afford to let die. It was nearly all he had.

Sasame was hardly seen by the other Knights, but they all understood that in addition to their losses, he had to deal with one of his own. Takako had been put to trial as quickly after the defeat of the tree as possible. People had flooded the courtroom, shoving and pushing each other to get a glimpse of the infamous Saihi who had killed at least one of their loved ones each. It was a tough but short trial; no matter how the Knights stood before them and preached Takako's redemption, there was nothing to be done about the wrath and hatred the people felt toward her. Whether they truly believed it or not, the Council's hand had been forced. Takako was scheduled to be executed.

Sasame sat with them every morning, the same smile on his face, acting as if everything were normal, but they could see the tears he had cried for Goh and Himeno and Mawata, and they could hear the tremble of his voice when he told Hayate or Kei of his visits with his fated love. They spent many hours together, trying desperately to make up for so much lost time. The Knight of Wind had yet to visit Takako, but he knew that it was something he had to do before she was hanged, not only for her but for himself as well. Sasame had dropped a few hints that he was not uncomfortable with it, and Hayate knew that those actions were for Takako as well; she would want to leave as little negative emotion in her wake as possible, and would try to repair as much as she could as well as she could. For that, the Knight of Wind had an odd sort of respect for her.

It was finally time for the Knights to return to their home, dark, cold halls full of hard memories, but warm ones as well. The castle was a part of them just as surely as each Knight was a part of their family. The six of them stood before the new Shimo Chieftain and his secretary and advisor, and Hayate stepped forward, now being the oldest of them and thus their representative, and shook the hand of the freshly appointed Chieftain, who was a man about ten years his senior. The new Chieftain was a fine gentleman with firm, optimistic ideals and a glow of youth and kindness about him. Hayate smiled at him in gratitude as well as he could, and the Chieftain took his hand with a good grip and returned the smile fondly.

"We have enjoyed having you all grace our territory," he said in a quiet, well-spoken manner. "I'm sorry to see you go, but I hope you find your new home just as dear as your old one."

Hayate inclined his head in respect as their hands fell apart. "Thank you. We appreciate your hospitality."

The Chieftain's smile widened. "My men will accompany you as far as the gates." The man then surprised Hayate by bowing low and reverently. His next words were heavy with so many sacrifices, struggles, and triumphs that Hayate was nearly overcome by them. Such simple words, but so immersed in emotion.

"Thank you."

Hayate was speechless for a moment, but he regained his composure well enough to stammer in reply, "It is our duty. We're glad to do it."

The Chieftain only kept smiling as Hayate retreated to his group, and patted Sasame on the shoulder surreptitiously, as he had been prone to doing just recently. Mannen was chattering away to Hajime while Shin held onto his pant leg and constantly asked for the banter between the two to be repeated for him. Kei put one hand on his hip and made up the rearguard. They were two less, but they were a family all the same.

* * *

In a dark cell, the distant echo of footsteps and the dampness of soil ever present, one pale hand slid into another.

"I love you."

"And I you, Takako. I just wish..."

She put a slender finger to his lips. "No. You don't. There is nothing to be done for this. I must atone for the mistakes I have made, as we all must. I will pay for my lack of control and my lack of regard for other life, and my selfishness." Such conviction. She'd had plenty of time to gather her wits about her in preparation. Saying good bye to one whose value she had been ignorant of and whose love and devotion she could never repay would be the most difficult thing she had left to do. She bowed her head, her hold on his hand tightening, and smiled sadly. "I just wish I could avoid causing you more pain, Sasame."

"Don't think of that," he replied, moving nearer to her and wrapping his arms around her, trying to warm her cold body. They did not have much time left.

"You're right. I'll think of the beauty this land will have without me, because of Himeno." A moment of silence. "I'll think of Himeno."

He nodded as she buried her face in his robes, welcoming the offered embrace. It was probably the last time they would share a moment like this. He did not want to leave; she had asked that he not come to the execution. He thought she was doing it for him initially, but she did not want the last thing she saw to be the pain and horror on his stricken face. He understood.

They held each other for another hour. At midnight, he left.

* * *

It was not that much different. Every stone was new and polished, and seemed to have a whiter color, but other than that silvery sheen everything seemed to be just as they had left it. Even the furniture had been replicated. The smiths of their territories had probably worked very hard at refining their finest pieces, though what imperfections had been erased the Knights could not recognize. Everything was as it should be. Almost everything.

Kei was almost afraid to look into the assembly hall, afraid to see what was left for him to accomplish. The people who were rebuilding for them had already voiced confusion and discomfort upon examining those ruins, but Kei had eased their fears by saying that he would take care of the mess the tree had left behind. He turned the corner, nearly blinded by the bright sunlight pouring in from the skylights, to see the altars of the Hi, the Kaze, and the Oto still standing in the sun, as if in wait. The Knight of Light's boots clicked on the hard marble as he approached them, slowly, delicately, as if he feared they would crumble before he could reach them.

His dark, slender fingers met the stone concave of the altar of the Hi. It still felt warm, even though Kei knew Goh's hands had not touched it for weeks, and never would again.

There were small indents in the floor, side by side, to the left and right of the three remaining symbols. The rest of the altars were waiting for him.

Kei rolled up his sleeves, took the few crumpled notes he had brought with him out of his robes, and began a plan.

* * *

All their stained glass in the hall where windows honored those who had passed on before them had been replaced, and the pictures were as beautiful as ever. Hayate and Sasame walked side by side through this hall, their eyes falling listlessly on the pictured tales of greatness, and their minds wandering to their lost loves. That morning, Takako had been executed. Hayate felt that there was something happening inside Sasame that he was not allowing the rest of them to see, and to be honest, he was afraid of it. Hidden feelings were the seeds of wickedness, especially when such power was involved. He could never think wickedness of Sasame, but it was something that had to be addressed, something that needed to be addressed. More for the Songbird's health than anything else.

Hayate had been making small talk, noting pictures on the windows as their pace slowed. The sunlight streaming in the windows made everything seem to glow and diffuse, as if collapsing at some infinitesimal level. Sasame walked over and placed the tips of his fingers at the windowsill of a window depicting the first Knights, their figures proudly displayed in beautiful color as the scene must have played out after the defeat of the first Saihi. Hayate reached out with strong fingers, coming just short of touching the smooth surface.

"This is beautiful."

Sasame nodded, looking past the image, out over the continent. "I think it's even better than before."

"Yes." Hayate withdrew his hand. It fell back to his side limply as he turned to the younger Knight. "I've always wondered if we'd ever-" The Knight of Wind stopped himself. That wasn't what they came here to talk about. "Sasame, I just wanted to make sure that you... that you didn't need help."

Sasame smiled softly at his wording. "No, Hayate, I think I'll be fine." His eyes fell to the floor. "It will take some time. But I think I'll be fine. I have the closure I wanted, I guess." He turned, and Hayate could sense the barest hint of bitterness in his voice, but he realized that Sasame was learning from past mistakes and was determined not to let that bitterness get the better of him. He had no cause for worry, but still he did. They would both be going through something difficult when they finally realized that their loved ones were not coming back. Sasame made to walk farther down the hall, but stopped suddenly.

"Hayate..." he murmured, astonished. Hayate hurried to his side, and saw what had surprised him.

At the end of the hall, a new window had been installed. There was an inscription beneath it, that said something poetically obsolete, but the picture was the important thing. It was a delicately framed piece of work in which Himeno, glowing in a white shell of light, spread her wings around the seven Knights. Goh was right next to her, his flame burning bright in the sun. Mawata was falling from them, and Goh, Sasame, and Himeno were each reaching a hand down towards him. Kei had a hand towards the sky. Hayate was holding his sword valiantly above his head, while the three children held onto Himeno's feathers, looking less like they were supporting themselves and more as if they were helping her.

Sasame grabbed his arm. "Hayate..." he muttered again. It was an honor they had never imagined would become theirs. And yet it was.

Hayate let out the breath he had been holding as he saw the window, and saw who was standing in the light spilling through it, a white dress falling over her body like water.

Himeno reached out for him. "Hayate," she began, softly, her eyes shining beautifully. "I'm sorry I took so long." She took a few steps forward and to the side revealing a second figure. "I ad to pick someone up along the way."

She looked different; her hair was shorter, her eyes were greener, her skin a healthier shade of pink. But it was definitely Takako. Himeno had worked another miracle.

Sasame ran to her without another thought. As he touched her, he realized that she was real, that somehow she was staying with him. He could feel that a part of her had been changed, but it was not a change she seemed to resent. Takako wrapped her arms around him and they stood there in the light, with that dreaming, diffused look cast on them by the light through the stained glass. It all really was like a dream.

Hayate walked forward, taking Himeno's offered hand and kissing it softly, still in a degree of shock. The Pretear was not to have that kind of attitude upon her arrival. She grinned mischievously and pounced, bringing Hayate to the floor with her in the kiss she never gave him before they all were healed. Takako saw over Sasame's shoulder, and realized that she held no jealousy. With Sasame in her arms, loving her more devotedly than she had ever envisioned, she wondered how she ever could have.

Himeno was new, pure, alight with life. Hayate knew something in her had changed as well, but he welcomed it. She was more a Pretear now than ever, but she was also more his now than she had ever been before. Hayate was fond of that, and whispered in her ear the reply he never gave her.

* * *

The newly constructed assembly room was full again, overflowing with people of Leafenia, mere months later. Takako hid in the corner of the room, perched on a statue, her face cloaked even though Himeno had changed her appearance. She was watching, smiling, as the Knights, with Pretear in the throne at the center of their group, stood with hands crossed in front of them. In their uniforms, they looked so regal, so poised, so... unlike their normal selves, the girl thought with a giggle. She knew it was necessary to keep up appearances, but that did not make it any less amusing to her.

The Chieftains were entering through the small aisle that had formed amidst the throng of people, leading from the door to the throne. They marched single file, each approaching the throne and bowing to the Pretear. Himeno would nod in return, and Takako could see the laughter barely contained between her lips as she struggled to maintain her stern composure. The Chieftain would then walk to the side, and turn at a sharp angle to end up facing the audience in front of the elevated level which held the Knight of their territory, before the shining altars Kei had reconstructed for them. The altars were still mostly shells, but Kei was proud to have resurrected the symbols and the people's confidence, even if the process was still far from done. The altar of Hi remained untended. The Chieftain of Hi was preparing to do something about that.

He entered, a short blast of haughty, uncharacteristic music hailing his entrance, and in response Himeno stood, folding her hands as the Knight and Chieftains next to her had done. Behind the Chieftain of the Hi followed a small boy, only about seven or eight, whose short legs had to double their paces in order to keep up with the older man. Himeno could not resist a smile as the two approached the altar, and the Chieftain of Hi gave the small boy a little nudge. The boy blushed, obviously embarrassed at having to be prompted, and climbed the few stairs to the Pretear's throne. Himeno held out her hand to him, and he took it. A wave of heat made the throne shimmer.

Himeno broke contact, grinning and putting her hands on the boy's shoulders. "You'll be great!" she complimented him in a whisper, earning a bright, less uncertain smile from the boy. A little of his self-consciousness vanished. She cast her eyes over the crowd, commanding and warm.

"We welcome this child, Akako, as the Seventh Knight, the Wildfire, wielder of the flame!"

A vociferous cheer went up in the throne room as the sun shone down on them and the six Knights rushed forward to meet their new brother.

Just outside the window, hidden in the rose garden that had somehow weathered the storm of Saihi and bloomed copiously through all that hardship and suffering, some heartfelt, tear-stained words had been carved in a large arched stone that protruded from the soil. There was no body beneath the earth, only eight flowers above it, scattered there to honor a memory that would never be forgotten.

And a thousand years later, a coral-haired girl charged out of a shrubbery and trampled her lover-to-be.

* * *

NO! It can't be over! (sniffle)

Well, it's been fun, guys. I want to extend a hearty thanks to all reviewers, especially those who stuck with me for the long haul. You guys are the reason I kept on writing and worked so hard, so you all deserve a part of the credit for this piece. And don't be afraid of e-mail!

I want people to continue reading this story. I'm damn proud of it. Spread the word! It only took me... holy crap, this has gone on for almost a year? Whoa. And now it's over... gosh.

But don't worry! Sequel ideas are in the works... and I'm open for submissions...

Until then, check out some of my other pieces, if you feel like it. There are a couple of good ones, but I must say, this is my baby. Thank you again, and see you soon!

Jeez, I sound like I'm accepting an Oscar or something.

Last review replies:

Katana-Seishin: Thanks so much! I hope the epilogue was all you expected.

moongirlSelene99: And that was a fabulous idea! I just hinted at it, but it was a nice way to tie the two stories together. Thanks a lot!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: She's back! It's okay!

Kaeru Soyokaze: She is awesome. It's seldom in anime that we find a strong female character who doesn't have huge boobs or no brains. Himeno kicks serious ass! (update... just a hint...)

keiluva: Everything's great, isn't it? Candy time, yay!

KeyQuis: Wow, thank you. I'm sorry you're sick, but I'm glad you found my fic.

flurorescentpinkfairies: I'll miss it too, sigh. Yes, it was quite sad, but I hope the super-long finale was happy enough! HIMENO'S BAAAAACK!

Leo of the stars: Thanks so much for your loyal reviews and constant praises, but I'm really not up for a real person-insert in this tale. Probably not a good idea. But Sasame ended happy!

Athina Dark-Angel of Death: Not weddings...or family issues... yet. (mischievous grin)

himeno-kagome: Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I feel stupid, I promise I can count... oops.. But Goh couldn't come back because he became part of the tree. His memory willendure, though.

Demonic Silence: Aw, I'm sorry I made you cry, but I'm glad you were touched! (waves bye)

kaiba-queen: Wow, thank you for the compliments! The fic's never been called incredible before! Yay!

Lovegoddess567: Thank you so much, and I appreciate the review!

Kazumi Tachikawa: Aww, don't be depressed. Everybody's happy now!


End file.
